Amado Enemigo
by Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31
Summary: El Conde Drácula nunca a creído en la reencarnación... pero ahora la comprendia, al igual que los monstruos a su alrededor. -Drácula.- Dijo el joven humano pero ahora los nuevos ojos verdes de Jonathan eran inconfundibles para el conde. -Helsing.- Dijo el conde en un susurro. MaviXJonathan
1. De Vuelta a Hotel Transylvania I

**Enemigo De Todos**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Me enamore de esta película con tan solo ver el tráiler X3**

**Y mientras estaba en la escuela, pudriéndome de aburrimiento hasta que esta idea llego y me golpeo en la nuca. XD Espero les agrade. :P**

**.**

Ahh… Hotel Transylvania, un gran santuario construido para monstruos libres de humanos desde… 1 año? Qué? No eran más? XD

…

Cierto!

Hace un año Jonathan y Mavis habían salido del hotel para viajar por el mundo pero ahora que se acercaba el cumpleaños 119 de Mavis volverían un mes antes de su viaje, y por ello, como era de esperarse, su padre y dueño del hotel se encontraba preparando todo para la llegada de ambos. No es que no hayan hablado en ese tiempo, al contrario, ambos le mandaban postales de los lugares a los que habían visitado e incluso le habían enviado un celular muy simple para que solo recibiera llamadas de ellos, e incluso que él podría llamarles de regreso.

Algunos monstruos al enterarse de la llegada de la joven pareja lograron llegar a tiempo para esperar su llegada. Claro que el primero en llegar fue Frank, seguidos por Griffin, Wayne y Wanda junto con toda la jauría de niños y la pequeña Winnie. Por último llego Murray en una pequeña tormenta de arena acompañado de Cleo, la momia femenina cosa que extraño a sus amigos.

-Que ay! Aun no llega la linda pareja?- Pregunto Murray con una gran sonrisa típica en él. El pequeño grupo negó a la vez. -Aun no llegan.- Dijeron al unisonó los monstruos. -Murray!- La momia se volteo a ver al conde que sonreía por verlo pero enseguida se encogió de hombros a la cercanía del vampiro ahora molesto. -La arrena Murray! Siempre con la arrena!- Los demás rieron a la escena del Conde y la Momia asustada.

Después de obligar a Murray a limpiar el desastre, el Conde Dracula o Drac como sus amigos le decían, Drac saludo a cada uno de ellos mientras los zombies se llevaban las maletas.

-Gusto en verlos nuevamente, me alegra que hayan logrado llegar a tiempo para recibir a Mavis y a Jonathan.- Dijo Drac con una sonrisa. -Los chicos no deben de tardar…- Pero se detuvo al ver la cara de todos ver hacia atrás donde enseguida volteo y al igual que los demás una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. -Mavis! Johnny!- Gritaron los monstruos acercándose a ellos después de que Drac los abrazara a los dos.

Mavis siguió abrazando su hija y Johnny fue bien recibido en los enormes brazos de Frankenstein, al chico se le inflaron los cachetes por el aplastante abrazo.

-Umm… Frank? Creo que Johnny no puede respirar.- Le informo Griffin, sus gafas flotando cerca de Frank que enseguida bajo Johnny con una sonrisa. -Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo. Hace casi un año que no te veíamos Johnny!- Johnny sonrió aun recobrando el aire. -Yo… *respiro*…también los… *respiro*…extrañe.- Termino sonriéndoles.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar con Johnny que les comenzó a contar de los viajes que había hecho con Mavi, mientras que ella le contaba a su padre y a Wanda sus viajes con Johnny. Tras escuchar un poco de sus viajes, Drac les debían ir a descansar pero antes de que Johnny siguiera a Mavi a su habitación, el Conde lo tomo por detrás y lo giro hacia él con una mirada que intimido al chico.

-Ten mucho cuidado muchacho… si me entero de cualquier situación extraña con mi hija….- Johnny se encogió de hombros en cuanto el vampiro se acerco más y más a su rostro con ojos rojos y colmillos más sobresalientes.

Johnny trago saliva asustado como nunca con los ojos muy, pero muy abiertos. 8|

-Te arrojare desde el techo del Hotel.- Johnny no dijo nada aun asustado y con una pequeña risa nerviosa. -Ya entendí!- Drac volvió a la normalidad con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. -Muy bien Jonathan, puedes retirarte.- Dijo tranquilo el conde a lo que Johnny enseguida salió corriendo tras Mavi que comenzó a subir a su habitación pero antes se detuvo frente a su tio favorito.

Frank enseguida la saludo y abrazo.

-Mavi! Como has estado? Johnny nos conto un poco de sus viajes juntos, se ve que se la han pasado muy bien allá afuera.- Dijo Frank con una sonrisa. -Así es Tío Frank! Han sido maravillosos!- Contesto Mavi con una gran sonrisa pero sintió que algo faltaba. -Tío Frank? Donde esta Tía Eunice?- Pregunto la joven vampira a su tío que enseguida entristeció un poco colocando una mano en su nuca. -Tu tia no pudo llegar conmigo. Tenía que hacerse cargo de unos asuntos.- La sonrisa de Mavis desapareció. -Qué? Tía Eunice no vendrá?- Dijo sorprendida.

Eunice nunca ha faltada a ni uno solo de sus cumpleaños, incluso mucho antes de que el hotel fuera construido. Viendo esto Frank enseguida sonrió y coloco una de sus grandes manos en un hombro de Mavi.

-No te preocupes Mavi, ella no vino conmigo pero no quiere decir que no vaya a venir. Ella me dijo que te diera esto en cuanto llegaras.- Frank le alzo una carta a Mavi que la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_Hola cariño, bienvenida a casa!_

_Perdona si en estos momentos no estoy para abrazarte y oír de tus viajes pero debía hacerme cargo de unos asuntos. No te preocupes que por nada del mundo me perdería el cumpleaños de mi querida niña._

Mavi sonrió leyendo la carta.

_Pronto llegare al hotel, así que en cuanto llegue me contaras todo lo que a has vivido afuera del hotel. Y por favor cuida de mi Frank, no quiero que se descosa y uno de sus miembros se pierda… otra vez._

Mavi rio un poco y continuo leyendo.

_Te quiero cariño y espera a que llegue que no tardare, y por favor se paciente con tu padre. Cuídate, te veré pronto._

_ Eunice Frankenstein_

-Vaya, si que tu tía te quiere mucho.- Dijo Johnny que se había acercado a ella, Mavi lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa. -Lo sé. Gracias Tío Frank!- El enorme monstruo sonrió. -De nada Mavi! Pero será mejor que vayan a descansar antes de que tu padre se arrepienta.- Le guiño un a ambos que se sonrojaron un poco. -Ey!- Grito Drac al haberlo escuchado con su fino oído, enseguida los jóvenes rieron y se fueron corriendo hacia la habitación.

* * *

-Sí que tienes que estar de broma.- Una voz femenina rio un poco, sus pupilas contraídas volvieron a la normalidad en sus iris dorados, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mostrando unos pequeños colmillos. -Así que ese chico es su reencarnación? Mmmm… pero que interesante.- Cruzo las piernas sentada en una frondosa rama en un gran árbol no muy lejos del Hotel Transylvania. -No me puedo imaginar tu rostro en cuanto despiertes y veas en lo que tu nuevo cuerpo se ha metido.- Comenzó a reír de emoción aquella figura recargándose en el tronco del árbol.

**.**

**No es la gran cosa pero espero les agrade! Comenten y díganme si quieren que continué o si les gusto ;)**

**Hasta pronto! Y recuerden que cada Comentario me es una paga! **

**.**


	2. Pesadilla Fue Real? II

**Enemigo De Todos**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**Hola! ****Woah! **

**4 Reviews! X3 **

**Gracias! Ahora soy casi moderadamente rica! XD**

**Gracia a:**

**RainSlayer: Gracias por tu review, me alago y tratare de publicar sin tardar tanto. ;)**

**android: Gracias! Espero que lo siga siendo!**

**In the end: Yo también pensé lo mismo al momento que me golpeo la nuca, gracias!**

**Darksoul: Gracias. Espero sea aun mas grande. :D**

**.**

Mavi y Jonathan salieron del elevador riendo un poco por lo ocurrido en el lobby, tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la habitación de Mavi y antes de entrar a ella una voz los detuvo.

-Pero miren quienes volvieron.- Dijo la cabeza encogida colgando de la perilla de la puerta, ambos jóvenes bajaron la mirada y sonrieron. –Hola Emma.- Saludo Mavi a la mujer (por lo menos lo que queda de ella XP… Sin ofender ;) ) -Hola pequeña! Que tal tu viaje fuera de este lugar y del sobreprotector que tienes por padre?- La pregunta hizo reír a ambos jóvenes. -Maravilloso! Pero aun así no hay como el hogar.- Jonathan afirmo a lo que dijo Mavi con una sonrisa, detrás de ella. -Bien. No los distraigo mas, entren y descansen.- Mavi abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. -Gracias Emma.- Agradeció Mavi y entro cerrando la puerta.

De sorpresa Jonathan abrazo a Mavi por detrás haciéndola reír, enseguida se dio la vuelta y beso a su novio, tras el se acercaron a la cama. Estaban exhaustos después del largo viaje a casa, observaron a la cama y Mavi se sorprendió al ver que era un replica idéntica a su cama pero esta era el doble de grande. Jonathan no entendía la sonrisa de Mavi ya que la única vez que estuvo en su habitación fue solo unos momentos tras besarse por segunda vez.

-Que ocurre Mavi?- Pregunto Jonathan con una sonrisa, Mavi se acerco a la cama y deslizo una de sus manos sobre las sabanas. -Nada… es solo que hace tiempo que no dormía en mi cama.- Mavi se sentía muy entusiasmada, su padre había preparado ese pequeño pero gran detalle para ambos y eso la hizo aun más feliz.

Se acostó en la cama y Jonathan la siguió abrazándola y recargando su rostro en el cabello de Mavi oliendo su dulce y relajante esencia, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del humano escuchando sus fuertes pero relajantes latidos. Enseguida cayeron en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Drácula observo todo en su lugar y salió de su despacho hacia el sauna donde se encontró a Frank, Wayne, Murray, Griffin y a Steve (la masa gelatinosa verde… ese es su nombre. XD Asi es! Tiene nombre! ) que apenas acababan de entrar para relajarse un poco.

-Y que cuentan chicos?- Pregunto Drácula animado.

Y quien no? si su pequeña lagartija había vuelta a casa.

-Cierto… - Los anteojos de Griffin voltearon a ver a Murray, la momia fue observado por todos los demás con sonrisas picaras. -Qué?- Pregunto Murray, Wayne jadeo un poco. -Así que por fin acepto, eh?- Murray enseguida sonrió. -Así es lobito! Después de años…- -Siglos.- Corrigió Griffin haciendo reír a los demás, pero Murray aclaro la garganta. -Como sea! El hecho es que, si! Acepto mi invitación y estamos saliendo.- Termino con una gran sonrisa y los demás lo felicitaron enseguida.

Platicaron un poco mas escuchando a Wayne hablar de los nuevos tres cachorros y que agradecía mucho de que aunque sea uno de los tres era niña. Griffin solo hablo de sus viajes en el mundo y como se divertía haciendo una que otra travesura gracias a que nadie lo podía ver. Frank les contó de las convenciones y de lo tranquilo que era estar en casa, y que ahora extrañaba a Eunice, que sin ella todo estaba muy tranquilo (y en verdad lo era…) y Steve, umm, solo era Steve.

-Y a ti como te ha ido Drac? Digo, en este tiempo en que Mavi había salido del castillo.- Pregunto Murray colocándose una toalla en la cabeza. El conde solo se relajo con una gran sonrisa. –Bueno, no les voy a mentirr. Al prrincipio me preocupe un poco…- -Poco?- Pregunto Griffin, Drac solo rodó los ojos hacia un lado. –Está bien, me prreocupe y MUCHO, de acuerdo… lo admito. Perro…- El conde sonrió aun más recordando lo feliz que su pequeña se había vuelto en cuando saldría a ver el mundo. –Recorrde que ella debía vivirr y crrecerr, y que aunque yo este parra prrotegerrla… Sé que Johnathan la prrotegerra cuando yo no este cerrca.- Los demás sonrieron y afirmaron.

Ellos dos eran ahora inseparables y se amaban mucho, no podían aguantar mucho del uno sin el otro.

* * *

Lejos del gran hotel una figura femenina en la poca oscuridad del día, detrás de una cascada. Su cabello suelto, largo de un rubio cenizo y crecido por igual casi llegaba al suelo, su rostro descubierto con su cabello detrás de sus orejas. Ojos dorados observaron el cielo del atardecer, su rostro era de suaves y finas facciones plasmado en su clara piel. En ambos brazos eran cubiertos en vendajes, el brazo izquierdo en vendajes negros y el derecho en blancos. Su cuerpo vestido en telas grises, en la parte superior una blusa gris sin mangas con cuello en "V" y en la parte inferior un pantalón de mezclilla gris perfectamente a su cuerpo, con dos cinturones en su cadera cruzados en "X" donde la parte izquierda era negra mientras la derecha era blanca. Pero sus pies permanecían desnudos sin ni un tipo de calzado que lo protegiera o cubriera.

-Esta noche es perfecta para hospedarme…- Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, pero sus caninos eran algo más grandes y puntiagudos pero no resaltaban en su dentadura. -…- El anochecer comenzó, y aquella mujer camino hacia afuera de la cascada para enseguida saltar en medio de la pared de cristal, atravesándola y caer en el agua fría y cristalina.

Al salir del agua comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel, seria largo pero ella solo sonrió mientras el viento acariciaba su empapado cuerpo y lo secaba poco a poco. Parecía ser una simple humana… pero las apariencias engañan, no?

* * *

**Jonathan P.O.V**

Todo era tan oscuro, tan tranquilo hasta que un grito me hizo abrir los ojos. Observe a todos los monstruos correr de un lado a otro como aquella vez que habían descubierto que era en realidad un humano. Trate de hablar pero no tenia voz, ni siquiera podía mover mi boca.

-No me puedo mover!- Grite en mi mente confundido, trate de mover mi vista pero tampoco funciono! -Que ocurre?! Que está pasando?!- Grite nuevamente en mi mente, lo intente de nuevo pero no funcionaba y la imagen a través de mis ojos se movía. -Acaso solo puedo ver lo que ocurre? Pero ni siquiera puedo dirigir mi mirada hacia donde quiero! Que está pasando?!- Pensé de inmediato, comenzaba a agitarme aunque no tuviera cuerpo.

La imagen frente a mi era mi propia vista pero no tengo control de mi cuerpo. Comencé a correr por el lobby esquivando y empujando a cualquier monstruo que se atravesaba en mi camino hasta que mi cuerpo se detuvo al oir un rugido.

-Drac!- Pensé contento hasta que la imagen volteo a conocer a Drac completamente furioso, sus ojos completamente rojos y sus colmillos alzados por completo. Verlo así me inundo un gran temor. -Drac?- El conde llego hasta mí y me sujeto el cuello con una gran fuerza, estampándome en una pared.

No puedo respirar y enseguida alce una daga cortando en el brazo a Drac que grito dejándome ir, sujeto su brazo que humeo.

**-No te acerques Drácula.-** Me sorprendió esa voz, era idéntica a mi pero más madura.

Golpee con fuerza a Drac, en mi mano un guante plateado que fue esquivado por el conde apenas rozando su piel provocándole una quemadura. Drac me observo nuevamente y me rugió con ira, nunca lo había visto así.

-Drac?! Soy yo, Johnny!- Trate de decirle pero mi voz aun no aparecía y Drac se abalanzo sobre mí con su gran velocidad pero mi cuerpo también se abalanzo sobre él. Antes de llegar a él sentí que algo estaba mal, muy mal. -Basta! Basta! Que está pasando?!- Trate de gritar pero la imagen aun seguía frente a mis ojos pero sentí mi sangre helarse al ver que la imagen cambiaba.

Tan solo en un instante.

**-Que pasa Conde?-** La voz idéntica a la mía lo dijo con voz divertida. No, esto está mal! Mi sangre se helo ver a Drac en el piso, parte de su vestimenta estaba rasgada y quemada, se veía débil y vulnerable… -No! Que está pasando! Drac! Levántate Drac!- Mi cuerpo se acerco a Drac, sus ojos no estaban enfocados y parecía no tener noción de lo que ocurre.

Era claro que estaba desorientado.

**-Ya es la hora… al fin…-** Observe que mi pie no era el mismo, mis ropas y mis tennis no estaban. "Mi pie" volteo a Drac y me horrorice aun mas viendo más cortadas y quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Pero no sanaban, parecían tratar de hacerlo pero la piel no permitía ese proceso. No lo entiendo! Mis manos se acercaron a él y una de ellas sostenía una estaca.

-No!- Creí que me corazón dejaría de latir al escuchar esa voz gritar con dolor y desesperación, nunca creí que oiría su voz de esa manera.

La imagen volteo y observe a Mavi tratar de pasar por una barrera pero le era imposible, al igual de todos los monstruos del hotel. Pero estaba centrado en Mavi, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, desesperación y dolor marcaban su rostro

**-Dile adiós a papi!-** Escuche aquella voz y la imagen cayó nuevamente en Drac al instante en que la estaca atravesaría su pecho y de ahí a su corazón.

**PAAPAAAAAA!**

* * *

Johnny despertó enseguida, sudor frio cubría su cuerpo que temblaba sin parar respirando a grandes bocanadas. Volteo a un lado y Mavi no se encontraba, en cambio una nota se encontraba en su lugar. Con manos temblorosas y aun respirando agitado, Johnny tomo la nota y la leyó.

_Johnny…_

_Búscame en el comedor, mi papa, tío Frank y los demás nos reuniremos ahí. Te amo!_

_Mavi Drácula_

Johnny dejo la nota a un lado y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, calmándose poco a poco.

-Fue tan real… Solo fue una pesadilla, solo eso.- Trato de animarse saliendo de la cama y buscando ropa en su equipaje. -Una ducha ayudara.- Sonrió un poco, tomando la ropa y entrando al baño.

* * *

Una sonrisa apareció en la extraña mujer que había llegado a la entrada del hotel.

-Fue una buena caminata… - Observo al Hotel Transylvania en todo su esplendor. -Pero creo que ya es hora de descansar.- Siguió en su camino, a la entrada del gran hotel.

**.**

**Bueno, espero les agrade! Lo hice un poco mas largo pero díganme que es lo que piensan!**

**No lo olviden! Comenten, agreguen a favorito y siganme a mi o a mi historia!**

**Recuerden que cada comentario es mi paga! Vuelvanme rica! XD **

**No lo olviden, si me pagan subiré un capitulo mas! ;)**


	3. La Llegada Del Cielo III

**Enemigo De Todos**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Genial! 6 Comentarios más en una noche! XD**

**Soy aun más feliz y por ello aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo pero antes agradecer por sus Comentarios a…**

**android: Aquí lo tienes y como lo pediste ;)**

**In the end: Es cierto, no hay muchos y por ello decidí también hacer uno! Disfrútalo!**

**Darksoul: Querías saber que pasaría? Descúbrelo ahora!**

**RainSlayer: Calma, no es necesario que te vuelvas paranoico. Que te hará daño y ya no podrás leer a gusto :) Y gracias por seguir mi historia. :3**

**Tacos: Gracias, es bueno saber que piensas eso de mi historia.**

**En fin… prepárense! **

**...**

**A leer!**

.

Jonathan camino por el hotel hacia el comedor, recibiendo saludos y bienvenidas de algunos monstruos. Al llegar al comedor observo el lugar y enseguida observo a Mavi que alzo su mano indicándole donde se encontraban, Jonathan saludo de regreso y se acerco a ellos.

-Hola Johnny! Se ve que duermes mucho.- Dijo Murray a su lado Cleo con dos platos de Scarabaeus sacer (escarabajos XD). -Bueno, estaba cansado y un dulce aroma me durmió.- Johnny abrazo de los hombros a Mavi y la acerco a él a lo que ella se sonrojo un poco y rio.

Aunque aun se sentia muy sobreprotector con su hija, Dracula no pudo evitar sonreír a lo feliz que era su hija con Johnny.

-El es un buen chico.- Pensó el Conde que enseguida coloco dos beigels de Queso Grito a ambos jóvenes, Mavi sonrió pero el muchacho parecía nervioso. -Crreo que ya no erres intolerrante al Queso Grrito, eh, Jonathan?- Sonrió Drac al ver la pobre cara del muchacho. -Es cierto! Debes probarlo Johnny! Queso Grito es súper!- Dijo Mavi emocionada y dándole en las manos uno de los beigels.

El queso comenzó a gritar una y otra vez, a Johnny aun se le hacía muy extraño comer algo que según veía y oía… oía mucho, estaba vivo.

-Umm.. ah, no lo sé… nunca he probado esta clase de queso.- Observo al queso saltar abriendo su pequeña boca y gritar, pero al ver el rostro de emoción de su novia solo pudo suspirar derrotado y sonrió débil y nervioso. -Está bien.- Enseguida comió del queso al instante que grito, mordiendo la pequeña punta.

El sabor era idéntico al de cualquier queso derretido que apenas comenzaba a volverse duro, un poco agrio al principio pero el sabor era muy bueno. Jonathan trago el pequeño trozo que mastico y enseguida coloco todo el queso en su boca masticándolo hasta tragarlo.

-Esta bueno! Tenias razón Mavi!- Dijo Johnny con una sonrisa, Mavi lo abrazo y rio con él al igual que todos. -Por cierto… ahora quien se encarga de la cocina si el narigón ya no está?- Pregunto Johnny con una sonrisa recordando lo que Drac le habia hecho al Chef. -Uno de los zombies se esta encarrgando perro mande a publicarr un anuncio en el único perriodico para mosntrruos.- Dijo Drac comiendo un poco de un Queso Grito. -Solo esperro que alguien rresponda prronto.- La comida siguió durante una hora más, entre risas, bromas e historias de Mavi y Jonathan durante sus viajes.

Pronto tras varias platicas y bromas Johnny comenzó a correr tras hacerle una pequeña broma a Drac, esquivo los brazos del Conde y enseguida observo las mesas que encima tenían los máteles muy familiares.

-Aja!- Pensó Johnny y con rapidez las conto y enseguida brinco sobre una de ellas antes de que Drac lo atrapara. -56 Arriba!- La mesa se elevo y Jonathan comenzó a volar por el lugar, todos los monstruos lo vieron tomando velocidad y altura.

Inmediatamente de él, el Conde lo seguía en otra mesa con una sonrisa.

-No escaparras cabeza de cerrillo!- Grito Drac tratando de alcanzarlo, pero Johnny era muy persistente. -Ah sí? Volverás a morder el polvo cara pálida!- Rio Jonathan siendo seguido por el Conde que también comenzó a reír, ambos volaron por arriba del castillo mientras los monstruos los observaban.

-5 Ratones a que Drac no lo alcanza.- Dijo Griffin observando hacia el cielo. -10 A que lo alcanza.- Dijo Wayne con una sonrisa mientras Wanda solo negaba con una sonrisa. -Hombres.- Pensó Wanda observando al cielo como todos los demás.

La carrera siguió alrededor del castillo y ni uno de los dos se daba por vencido, esquivando monstruos y partes del castillo en su camino, para el Conde era algo sencillo ya que se podía quedar pegado a la mesa debido a su naturaleza, en cambio Jonathan tenía que saltar y sujetarse con firmeza aun disfrutando del reto.

-Que pasa abuelo?! No me puedes alcanzar?!- Grito Johnny volteando un instante para ver al Conde acercarse más a él. -Te tengo cabeza de cerrillo!- Jonathan enseguida volteo para ver a Drac pero al hacerlo la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció ante la repentina imagen del Conde herido y vulnerable en el suelo ante sus ojos. -No!- Grito Johnny.

* * *

**Drácula P.O.V**

-Te tengo cabeza de cerrillo!- Grrite al momento en que lo sujetarría a Jonathan y el volteo a verrme con una sonrrisa pero en un instante su sonrrisa desaparreció, su piel parreció perrderr colorr y su rrostrro se marrco por el miedo. -No!- Grrito Jonathan, el rrepentino movimiento que prrovoco que una de las patas de la mesa de Jonathan golpearra el techo del hotel. -Johnny!- Grrite al verlo perrderr el contrrol de la mesa y enseguida comenzó a caerr.

Enseguida me converrtí en murrciélago y lo tome del cuello de su playerra, me alivie al instante.

**SSSSSHHHHHHRRRRRTTTT!**

El cuello se rrompió y Johnny comenzó a caerr de nuevo, enseguida fui trras él perro antes de alcanzarrlo Mavi lo atrrapo con dificultad. Me acerrque a ella y a Johnny al momento en que llegarron al suelo. Mavi y yo volvimos a nuestrras forrmas mientrras los monstrruos se acerrcaban para verr como se encontrraba Johnny.

-Está bien?- -Que le ocurrió?- -Que sucedió?-

Tantas prreguntas comenzarron a llegarr a mis oídos, no podrría soporrtar tanto rruido a la vez y más con el susto que acaba de ocurrir.

-Silencio!- Grrite y enseguida guarrdarron silencio mientrras Mavi se había acerrcado a Jonathan que parrecía más trranquilo.

Pero podrría asegurrarr que casi a cada instante me obserrvaba… Que ocurrió Johnny? Que fue lo que viste?

* * *

-Estoy bien.- Dijo Jonathan poniéndose de pie, Mavi lo abrazo y el a ella. -Perdona si te espante Mavi…- Entonces observo a su alrededor. -Y a todos… lo siento.- Mavi y todos los demás sonrieron, pero el Drácula a pesar de su débil sonrisa sabia que algo más había ocurrido pero lo disimularía. -Qué bueno que estas bien Johnny.- Dijo Wayne con una sonrisa y alzo una mano hacia su izquierda. -Te dije que lo alcanzaría, Griffin.- Los lentes solo decayeron un poco. -Pero no viste lo que ocurrió, vamos Wayne!- El hombre lobo solo negó con la cabeza. -Aun así lo atrapo, así que me das mis 10 ratones.- Termino Wayne con una gran sonrisa, los anteojos de Griffin decayeron por completo en derrota. -Aahhh… está bien.- Los demás solo los observaron extrañados y viéndose unos a otros.

* * *

Los monstruos observaron a la figura femenina caminar por sobre la orilla del largo puente que conectaba con el hotel, paso por paso ella caminaba por la orilla ignorando que con un falso paso caería al vacio hasta golpear el agua del lago que rodeaba el hotel en el fondo de este a cientos de metros abajo. Tras terminar salto de la orilla para caminar y entrar a la entrada del hotel pero antes tomo una parte de sus vendajes blancos y los coloco sobre sus ojos respirando hondo.

_-No los veas, no debes verlos.-_ Se dijo así misma haciendo un nudo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza dejando lo que restaba debajo de su largo cabello, ocultándolos.

Entonces entro y tras pasar la puerta giratoria sus pies descalzos sintieron la suavidad de una larga y elegante alfombra roja que llegaba hasta la recepción, donde observo que unos zombies atendían.

_-Es más grande de lo que creí que seria, después de todo solo lo he observado de lejos.-_ Se dijo así misma, observando la fornitura del hotel y sonrió observando la antigua estructura y decoración.

Mientras caminaba podía sentir a todos los monstruos observarla, pero dejo a un lado la sensación. Y se detuvo a pocos pasos de la recepción, sintiendo cerca tres presencias sobre salientes, uno en especial y sonrió débilmente.

* * *

El pequeño grupo de monstruos entraron al hotel, Frank platicaba con Murray mientras tenia de la cintura a Cleo que solo reía un poco mientras Wayne seguía recordándole a Griffin sobre sus ratones aunque Wanda le decía que él se los conseguirá y que no siguiera insistiendo. Mavi y Jonathan platicaban tomados de la mano, Drac solo los observaba con una sonrisa hasta que una armadura llego corriendo a él.

-Señor! Señor!- Llego la armadura que lo saludo enseguida. -Que ocurre?- Pregunto el Conde con autoridad. -Hay una emergencia en el Lobby!- Contesto el caballero a lo que Drácula lo seguía observo. -Qué clase de emergencia?- Pregunto una vez más el conde extrañado.

El caballero apunto hacia el adelante, de hecho ellos se dirigían hacia allá, en cuanto siguieron la dirección que señalaba todos se quedaron sin aliento al ver una humana en el lobby.

-Una humana?!- Exclamo el Conde antes de salir disparado como neblina y colocarse frente a la figura femenina, en ese instante los pocos monstruos que se encontraban en el lobby guiaron su atención hacia los cachorros de Wayne que habían vuelto de jugar en el bosque tenebroso que rodeaba el hotel.

El conde aprovecho la oportunidad y sujeto ala humana de los hombros y desapareció con ella rumbo hacia su despacho donde los demás no tardaron en seguirlo y entrar al despacho.

* * *

-Quien erres?- Pregunto Drácula a la mujer de alrededor de los 20 años, dándose cuenta del vendaje en los ojos de la humana y sus vestimentas, además de que no usaba calzado.

Ella solo sonrió y se inclino un poco en respeto a lo que los demás se extrañaron, era claro de que Drac era de respetar pero ni un solo monstruo así eso ya que eran amigos.

_-Es un honor conocerlo Conde Drácula.-_ Drac se movió de lugar observándola aun con su postura elegante y ella parecía mover su cabeza, siguiéndolo. -No estoy del todo ciega si es lo que se preguntan, puedo verlos.- Él solo afirmo.

Mavi y Jonathan se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa, sintiendo el movimiento ella giro su cabeza hacia la pareja.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Jonathan y ella es mi fantástica novia, Mavi.- Mavi le sonrió a Johnny por el cumplido y alzo su mano para saludar a la mujer que con una sonrisa choco su mano con la de la vampira. -Y el es mi tío Frank.- Señalo a Frank que alzo su enorme mano. -Hola!- Entonces Mavi señalo a Wayne y a su esposa, seguidos de Murray y de Cleo. -Ellos son Wayne y su esposa Wanda, Murray y su novia Cleo.- Murray sonrió con orgullo acercando a la atractiva momia a él mientras Cleo sonrió un poco y rodo los ojos aun lado por el carácter un poco infantil y coqueto de Murray. -Y él es Griffin.- Termino Mavi señalando a los anteojos que se movieron un poco. -Hola! Gusto en conocerte.- Respondió Griffin.

La mujer los observo a cada uno con una sonrisa y se inclino un poco en saludo y respeto.

_-Un gusto conocerlos.-_ Volteo hacia el Conde que aun la miraba un poco extrañado._ -Mi nombre es Shani y he venido a solicitar el puesto de cocinero.-_ -Que?- dijeron todos al unisonó sorprendidos.

Drácula la señalo aun extrañado.

-Tú? Vienes a solicitarr el puesto de cocinerro?- Ella afirmo. -Perro como sabes que se necesita uno en este hotel? En fin… como encontrraste este lugarr humana?- Pregunto el conde, la mujer se extraño por el llamado y enseguida sonrió. _-Humana? Oh! Ya entiendo! Yo no soy una humana.-_ Eso sorprendió aun más a los presentes. -Ah no?- Pregunto confuso el hombre invisible.

Ella negó con la cabeza y un leve brillo emano de su cuerpo iluminandola, poco a poco solo para mostrar su raza.

_-No… yo soy un ángel caído.-_ Dijo con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-Que!?- Grito el Conde a las palabras de Shani… El Ángel Caído.

**.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y a peticiones trate de hacerlo más largo para su deleite aunque estaba algo corta de tiempo. ;)**

**Además, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este Oc que ya ha revelado su nombre, en fin, me gustaría saber que piensan y si les agradaría que le hiciera compañía a nuestro Conde favorito. ;)**

**Recuerden…**

**Comenten. Sigan la historia Y Pónganla en favoritos.**

**Hasta pronto! No olviden que cada Comentario es una paga, asi que si quieren ver otro capitulo…**

**Paguenme! Wuahahaha! X3**


	4. A Comenzado A Llegado Un Nuevo Chef IV

**Enemigo De Todos**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Woah! Un fin de semana sin entrar a FanFiction D:**

**Pero he vuelto B] !**

**Antes de comenzar… agradecimientos a sus fabulosos Comentarios X3!**

**android: Quise pensar en algo diferente y pues… Ta-da! Gracias!**

**In the end: Asi es! Pronto… pronto! (mirando a ambos lados misteriosamente) Gracias!**

**Darksoul: Okey, te sentí algo agresivo XD Pero no es fácil, me gusta saber lo que les gustaría a los lectores X3 Gracias, que bueno que la disfrutes!**

**Tacos: See, no es lo mismo si lo lees y no sientes el acento de Drac. Así que pensé en los que al leerlo puedan escuchar su voz! X3 ;)**

**RainSlayer: Lo seguiré pensado, necesito mas aprobaciones! Y no te preocupes. Gracias!**

**.**

Un silencio sepulcral incomodo al Ángel Caído ante la mirada de los sorprendidos monstruos. Johnny solo sonrió.

-Wouw! Eso esta súper!- Johnny la observo brillar y acerco una mano a ella, intentando tocar su piel. -Si te toco… mi mano también brillara?- Pregunto Johnny con gran curiosidad y una sonrisa divertida.

Pero antes de poder tocarla, Shani lo golpeo en la mano a lo que el chico la retracto enseguida sobándose el dorso de su mano.

-Ow!- Dijo Jonathan sin esperarlo pero aun con una sonrisa. -No toques.- Le indico Shani. -Aww… porque no?- El joven humano pregunto frustrado.

Shani solo negó con la cabeza, el Conde la observo dejando a un lado la sorpresa y aclaro la garganta.

-Me sorprrende que un Ángel Caído conozca de este lugarr, después de todo, su rraza no es vista como "mounstrruos".- Explico el Conde a su sorpresa de hace unos momentos. -Es cierto… Nunca habíamos visto a un ser como tú, Shani.- Dijo Frank tras tratar de recordar en todos sus años de vida, dentro y fuera del hotel.

Ella solo sonrió y volvió a sacar el tema sobre el puesto de cocinero, a lo que Drac pensó un poco.

-Si has venido a verr por el empleo, tendrré que ponerrte a prrueba.- Pensó un poco más el vampiro. -Mmm… tal vez… - Los demás se vieron entre sí ante el pensamiento del dueño del hotel hasta que sonrió. -En unas horras se serrvirrá la cena, la comida acaba de terrminarr así que tienes 5 horras para prreparra la cena.- Shani escucho atenta a las instrucciones del Conde. -Prrepararras diferrentes varriedades de comida para los huéspedes. Las Gárrgolas te ayudarran en la cocina y en rrepartirr las porrciones a los rrespectivos huéspedes.- El vampiro se detuvo y señalo a los demás con una mano. -Y si logrras darr una buena imprresión con tu arrte culinarria, tendrrás el puesto.- Termino al fin Drac que sonrió un poco mientras los demás afirmaban, tratando de dar ánimos al ángel.

Tras esto los demás se retiraron y el Conde retiro al ángel a la cocina sin que más huéspedes la vieran. Ahí las Gárgolas la observaron algo quietos y a distancia, Drac sabía que era debido a Quasimodo que los insultaba y maltrataba, por ello no se acercaban a la desconocida. El vampiro llamo la atención de todas las Gárgolas.

-Señorres, ella es Shani y a esta aquí a prrueba.- Las Gárgolas se vieron entre sí y el Conde rodo sus ojos hacia un lado molesto. -Ya se, ya se. Perro solo porr la cena, si no es apta se irra. Porr ahorra la obedecerrán y la ayudarran en lo que ella pida y rrequierra. Está clarro?- Pregunto Drac a lo que todas las Gárgolas afirmaron al mismo tiempo y Drac volteo a ver a Shani. -Bien. RRecuerrda, 5 horras. No más, no menos.- Ella afirmo y en un instante Drac desapareció con velocidad vuelto neblina.

* * *

Jonathan camino hacia el cuarto de Mavi a descansar un poco más, Mavi y Drac habían salido a casar escorpiones algo que hizo sonreír al chico, después de todo era la actividad favorita de padre e hija desde que Mavi aprendió a volar.

-Vaya, si que el viaje me dejo agotado. Con una siesta se arregla.- Se dijo así mismo Jonathan antes de entrar y acostarse en la cama.

* * *

**Jonathan P.O.V**

Si que la cama de Mavi es cómoda además de muy diferente a la de Drac, recordé la habitación donde Drac dormía y su ataúd, su cama.

-Muy tenebrosa y en onda.- Dije recordándola nuevamente.

En cuanto me iba a acostar sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho.

-AAHHH!- Apenas grite antes de hincarme en el suelo colocando mis manos en mi pecho, tratando de que el dolor desapareciera.

Me recargue en la orilla de la cama y con dificultad me levante, pero al caminar a la puerta algo sujeto mi tobillo. Guie mi mirada al instante a mi tobillo y me sorprendí al ver la sombra de una mano sujetarme, y antes de poder hacer algo la mano me atrajo al suelo donde mi espalda choco con él. Ambas de mis manos cayeron a mis lados y enseguida fueron sujetadas por otras dos sombras de manos, y mi tobillo libre enseguida fue tomado al igual que mis demás extremidades.

-Qu..!- Algo oscuro cubrió mi boca evitándome que gritara o hiciera el más mínimo ruido. -Que está pasando?!- Pensé al instante.

Me asuste un poco, no entendía nada y no creo que sea algo bueno, no sabía qué hacer y el poco miedo que tenia comenzó a crecer en cuanto unos amarres negros sujetaron mis piernas, brazos, cuello y cabeza.

-Qué pasa?!- Pensé ahora aterrado.

* * *

Los ojos de Jonathan se abrieron aun mas ahora aterrado, lo que ocurría no era nada bueno y podía sentirlo dentro de él, en cuanto su pecho comenzó a arder y el dolor que sentía se hacía aun más intenso.

-Mmm!- Jonathan gimió debajo de lo que cubría su boca al ver una sombra salir del oscuro techo al momento en que las velas de la habitación se apagaron y ojos dorados lo observaron.

Debajo de él, un pentagrama se ilumino, cada punta con un color diferente mientras Jonathan se encontraba perfectamente alineado dentro de él. La línea de la punta en donde su cabeza se encontraba alienada se ilumino en blanco, la siguiente línea de la punta en su brazo izquierdo se ilumino de azul, la siguiente línea de la punta en su pierna izquierdo se ilumino de rojo, la siguiente línea de la punta en su pierna derecha se ilumino de verde y la siguiente línea de la punta en su brazo derecho se ilumino de amarillo.

**"El espíritu que se esconde en ti volverá a vivir en ti"**

Una oscura y gruesa voz sonó en la habitación, sin conocer que solo sonaba en la cabeza del él. Jonathan ahora horrorizado al reconocer la voz similar a la suya trato de escapar moviéndose abruptamente pero se detuvo, los amarres lo sujetaron con más fuerza y ahogándolo con el que se encontraba en su cuello. La sombra en el techo se acerco a Jonathan y le coloco en el pecho una pequeña figura dorada.

**"He aquí el símbolo de la reencarnación"**

Un pequeño escarabajo sagrado se hundió en el pecho de Jonathan que en el instante comenzó a retorcerse sintiendo un fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo hasta permanecer inmóvil. Un flash de luz ilumino la habitación y el sonido de un relámpago se escucho en el hotel, Jonathan despertó en cuanto Mavi toco su hombro.

-Hola Johnny. Descansaste?- Pregunto Mavi con una sonrisa, Jonathan solo se sobo los ojos con una sonrisa. -Claro! Pero creo que me dio hambre.- Dijo el humano tomando la mano de su novia.

* * *

Shani sonrió ante sus agudos sentidos.

-Hecho.- Pensó sonriendo de manera divertida dentro de ella. -Solo hay que esperar un poco.-

Y toco una campanilla llamando a las Gárgolas que se inmediato llegaron con ella.

-Bueno señores, la cena esta lista.- Las Gárgolas enseguida tomaron platos según los monstruos en cada mesa y repartieron los platillos.

Diferentes variedades y sabores, colores y viscosidades, los seres en el comedor observaron sus platillos con gusto y delicia.

Escarabajos en piel de cocodrilo.

Sopa de ojos y tripa de sapo.

Caracoles asados en su baba.

Clasico y tradicional ScreamChesee

Ensalada de calabaza (claro que con otras verduras normales, para los vegetarianos).

Y un sinfín más de platillos "normales", vegetarianos, exóticos, etc. Los monstruos se veían sorprendidos a la gran variedad de comida frente a ellos en sus menús y enseguida frente a sus platos comiendo gustosos. Drac observo y escucho gustosos a todos sus huéspedes que reían y platicaban alegres sobre sus vidas y la comida, que era deliciosa. Jonathan y Mavis llegaron enseguida y se les fue servido platillos enseguida. Y al Conde se le fue llevaba una orden especial.

-De parte del Chef.- Dijo la Gárgola antes de revelar el platillo.

Jabalí cocido bañado en Slander (un esplendido sustituto de la sangre humana).

El delicioso aroma llego a él y a los demás que sonrieron al arome, Drac corto un trozo y lo coloco en su boca masticándolo enseguida. Slander se esparció en su boca junto con los jugos cocidos de la deliciosa carne de Jabali, la textura era suave pero a un término perfecto. En pocas palabras…

-Incrreíble.- Musito Drac ante tal platillo y sonrió probando un poco más, llamo a uno de los camareros (Gárgola XD) y le indico algo.

El camarero volvió enseguida a la cocina y en instantes salió, consigo Shani sentada en su hombro confusa.

-Pero que…? Que ocurre?- Pregunto aun confusa mientras los monstruos la observaron un poco sorprendidos pero con una sonrisa.

El conde se elevo a la altura de la Gárgola y sonrió complacido.

-Debo decir que fue exquisito.- Dijo el conde a lo que todos en el comedor gritaron en afirmación, el conde continuo tras ello y le coloco un "La Toque Blanche" (sombrero de Chef :P ) en la cabeza a Shani. -Felicidades, Chef.- Todos en el comedor gritaron con una sonrisa y Shani no podía estar más complacida.

-Esto fue pan comido.- Pensó Shani ocultando su sonrisa juguetona dentro de ella. -Prepárate Conde.- Shani observo al Conde complacido por su decisión. -Vas a caer.-

**.**

**Lamento si no es muy largo pero tenia poco tiempo.**

**Tal vez cambie de opinión acerca de Shani, pero eso ustedes lo pueden decidir. ;) **

**En fin, este episodio se lo dedico a una gran amiga y escritora.**

**Sheila~! 3**

**Espero hablar pronto contigo!**

**Recuerden que si quieren ver otro capitulo tienen que pagarme!**

**Comentarios son dinero para mi!**

**Wuahahaha! **


	5. Recordando Viejos Recuerdos V

**Enemigo De Todos**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Cuantos Comentarios! Si que aman esta historia, y eso me anima mucho más!**

**.**

**Antes de comenzar… agradecimientos a sus fabulosos Comentarios X3!**

**RainSlayer: Aquí esta ;-D**

**SheySnape: Me alegra que te encante. :D Aquí está el siguiente.**

**android: Aquí llego lo bueno! ;)**

**In the end: Que emoción, no? Aquí esta!**

**Darksoul: Woah! Está bien! Xd Aquí lo tienes! ;)**

**Tacos: Se ha dicho. B]**

**.**

La noche tras la cena paso con risas, sonrisas y paladares satisfechos, quedando atrás en cuanto el amanecer apareció entre las montañas y Mavi y Jonathan se retiraron del techo, hacia la habitación de Mavi.

-Creo que caminare un poco Mavi, ayer descanse mucho y no tengo nada de sueño.- Sonrió Jonathan a su novia quien afirmo frotándose un ojo en señal de cansancio y sueño. -Está bien Johnny, solo no te alejes demasiado.- El humano le sonrió aun mas y la beso en la frente al abrazarla, su rostro relajado y sin preocupaciones. -Pero claaarrrooooooo.- Mavi rió un poco por la actitud de su novio.

* * *

Shani tenía unas horas libres antes de que el "desayuno" necesitara estar listo, así que salió al bosque para caminar un poco y al estar lo suficientemente lejos volteo hacia el hotel y logro usar sus habilidades, aun teniendo esa venda en sus ojos logro percibir una figura

Jonathan respiro tranquilo en el techo, el aire ahí arriba era increíbles y sacudía su rojizo cabello, el aire de la mañana era refrescante y el sol no se sentía tan incesante al despertar.

-Sí que las mañanas son tranquilas, y más aun arriba de un estupendo y fabuloso hotel lleno de monstruos buena onda.- Los ojos de Jonathan comenzaron a perder enfoque. -Uh? Pero si tengo puestos mis lentes de contacto… creo que aun estoy cansado después de…- No termino su frase, quedando profundamente dormido.

Pies descalzos descendieron en el techo del gigantesco hotel, a un lado del joven humano.

-…- Shani lo observo por unos momentos de manera tranquila.

Se inclino un poco hacia él y siguió observándolo hasta que…

-Despierta!- Los ojos de Jonathan se abrieron y Shani sonrió al ver que sus pupilas café claro se habían vuelto verdes oscuras.

Jonathan se levanto observando con detenimiento a su alrededor y después al ángel que no se había movido. El humano le sonrió al ángel que solo siguió sin moverse.

**-Shaniii… tiempo sin vernos, eh? Parece que encontraste lo que te ordene que buscaras.-** El joven observo su cuerpo y se molesto. **-Porque este cuerpo es tan débil?-** Shina solo movió los hombros sin mostrar mucha importancia. -Tu reencarnación es un joven adulto de alrededor de 22 años. Que esperabas? Además…- Sonrió divertida. -Debes de ver algo, las memorias de Jonathan.- Dos de sus dedos se iluminaron y los coloco en la frente del humano, así, frente a sus ojos las memorias de Jonathan pasaron frente a él.

* * *

El Conde observo la gran pintura de él y su difunta esposa.

-Martha… nuestrro bebe cumplirra 119años en menos de un mes. Ahorra es más feliz que nunca, su Zing está a su lado. Jonathan es un buen chico, ama a Mavi y cuidarria de ella con su vida... solo me gustarría que aun siguierras aquí.- Acaricio un poco la pintura antes de darla la espalda y colocar el candelabro en su lugar.

Con sus poderes dio un giro y su ropa cambio a una más cómoda. Una piyama elegante de algodón en colore negros, con una capa similar a la que siempre utilizaba pero de una tela mas ocasional para dormir. Suspiro cansado y se acerco a su ataúd que se abrió al instante de sentir a su ocupante cerca, Drac entro a ella en un movimiento suave y elegante, y estando dentro se coloco en posición.

-Marrtha.- Entonces la tapa del ataúd se cerró ocultando a su eminencia.

* * *

**Drácula P.O.V**

-Mírala cariño, tiene tus ojos.- Una mujerr de complexión delgada, de rrasgos finos con cabello negrro y ojos cafés obserrvo a la pequeña bebe en sus brrazos, cubierrta en una delicada y suave cobija rrosa.

Sonrreí al obserrvarr a mi querrida esposa obserrvarr y acerrcarr más a ella a nuestrra hija, podía verr que estaba exhausta trras haberr dado a luz a nuestra hija. Me acerrque más a ambas y me rrecosté a su espalda y la acerrque a mí, ella se rrecostó en mi pecho mientrras nuestrra pequeña bebe dorrmía cerrca del pecho de su madrre.

-Bienvenida al mundo Mavi.- Escuche a Marrtha susurrarr antes de quedarr dormida, sonreí aun más al verr a nuestrra herrmosa bebe. -Mavi… que herrmoso nombrre.- Pensé antes de dorrmirr con una grran felicidad dentrro de mí.

* * *

**-Qué?!-** Grito Jonathan a todo pulmón antes de desmayarse, Shina lo observo un momento antes de golpearse el rostro con su palma.

Tres unos minutos más y unas cuantas cachetadas, el chico volvió en si después de tal impacto.

**-Como pudo suceder esto?! No lo puedo creer! De todos los seres humanos en este planeta, tuvo que ser este cuerpo?-** Se veía muy molesto, Shani solo lo observo. -Te has puesto a pensar que… no lo sé… es una gran oportunidad para que acabes con todos los monstruos que se hospedan en este hotel?- El humano comenzó a reír hasta observarlo ahora con sus fríos ojos verdes. **-Pero por supuesto… solo me deje llevar por la sorpresa.-** Comenzó a pensar.

Shani observo el cuerpo de Jonathan pensar y sonreír cada vez mas de una manera que daría miedo a cualquier ser, era fría, calculadora y sin ni una emoción más que la de la locura. Se dio la vuelta hacia ella enseguida, sorprendiéndola.

**-Aun viven…? Aun se encuentran activos?-** Shani solo afirmo y entonces la apunto con su dedo. **-Quiero que los comuniques y que te consigan lo mejor, informales que he vuelto y que cazare yo solo.-** El ángel afirmo pero antes de irse, la sujeto de un brazo y la atrajo a él, cara a cara. **-No te escuche… Shani.-** El ángel sonrió enseguida. -Así será… Amo Helsing.- El sonrió y la dejo ir. -Por cierto, procura utiliza tus poderes para cuando vuelva a despertar. Quiero volver a la forma y edad en la que morí.- Sin más que decir, se retiro del techo al igual que Shani que volvió a la cocina para empezar a preparar los desayunos.

* * *

Bajando hasta la gigantesca biblioteca del hotel, "Jonathan" busco y busco libros sobre toda clase de monstruos, leyendo acerca de sus historias, formas de vidas, habilidades y destrezas, además de sus debilidades y puntos mortales. Leyó y leyó sin cansarse, tal información vital era exquisita para su mente y su objetivo a un futuro. Recargo su rostro en una de sus manos, leyendo gustoso con una sonrisa.

**-Quien dice que las bibliotecas son aburridas?-** Rió un poco conociendo que estaba solo, por lo que observo y conocía, la biblioteca no contenía ni una sola armadura así que estaba completamente olvidada. **-Mmm… que interesante…-** Observo aun mejor el libro, en verdad era antiguo y hablaba en especial de los vampiros. **-Veremos que pueden hacer todos esos monstruos en cuanto me encargue de ti… Drácula.-** Pasó sus dedos sobre las hojas del antiguo libro, la imagen de un hombre que encajaba una estaca en el pecho a un vampiro que gritaba o rugía de dolor.

* * *

Mavi despertó un poco antes del anochecer, se ducho y cambio para salir en busca de Jonathan, tras buscarlo de un lado a otro de arriba abajo sin encontrarlo eso le comenzó a preocuparse hasta que lo encontró saliendo de la biblioteca. Al verlo enseguida sonrió transformándose en neblina y abrazándolo, a lo que el muchacho rio por la sorpresa.

-Johnny! Dónde estabas? Me preocupaste.- Confeso Mavi sin dejarlo ir, Jonathan la abrazo enseguida y le sonrió. -Perdona Mavi, creo que me quede dormido en la biblioteca… aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo termine ahí.- Jonathan se rasco la cabeza tratando de recordar pero enseguida se dio por vencido y movió sus hombros dejando ese pensamiento en el olvido. -Bueno, como sea… que hay de desayunar?- Mavi rió un poco y juntos se fueron al comedor.

* * *

Frank y Griffin platicaban un poco, parecía ser que el hombre invisible trataba de animar un poco más a su enorme amigo.

-Vamos Frank, no te pongas tan triste.- Trato de animar a Frank que solo sonrió un poco. -Sí, lo sé. Pero la extraño… me siento algo solo sin ella.- Griffin rió un poco y Frank lo siguió. -Eso que ni que, mírate como te pones sin ella. Solo relájate y diviértete un poco.- Frank sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Griffin que tras unos momentos de reír del golpe sus lentes de bajaron un poco. -Aw… si dolió.- Del otro lado de la mesa, Murray coqueteaba con Cleo quien reía un poco por los cumplidos que Murray le hacía. -A veces me pregunto si Ra no te dejo caer del cielo.- Cleo sonrió y coloco una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de Murray. -Qué lindo eres Murray, de haberme dado cuenta que eras tan lindo no te hubiera rechazado tantas veces.- Murray sonrió y la observo embobado recargando mas su mejilla en su mano, mientras que Frank y Griffin trataban de no reír por cómo se veía la momia.

Mavi y Jonathan llegaron al comedor donde los monstruos comenzaban a llegar con una media hora de anticipación, esperando a la sorpresa que podrían recibir por el nuevo Chef.

* * *

Shani, dentro de la cocina tenía la ayuda de las Gárgolas, los postres ahora serian una nueva experiencia ya que serian postres humanos, pero no cualquieras sino los más exquisitos y tradicionales del mundo.

Pastel de Queso de parte de Grecia.

Crème brûlée de parte de Francia.

Chocolate Caliente de parte de México.

Natillas de parte de España.

Apfelstrudel de parte de Alemania

Y un sin fin más para lograr otra gran impresión, sonrió sirviendo diferentes platillos pero a uno es especial, para el único humano en el hotel.

-Perfecto…- Exclamo en un susurro en cuanto en un segundo una especie de neblina negra cubría el postre antes de desaparecer, como si nada hubiera pasado. -Voila.- Sonrió y entonces mando a repartir los postres pero sabía que ese postre llegaría a su destino. -Estará tan complacido, amo Helsing.-

* * *

El fuego consumía casi por completo el lugar, corría a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde provenía el grito.

-Marrtha!- El poderoso conde observo en el suelo a su amada esposa que estaba de lado, de espaldas a él.

Inmóvil, su sangre se heló mas en sus frías venas la cual comenzó a hervir al ver a un hombre cerca de la figura inerte de su esposa, sus ropas cubrían tanto su rostro como su cuerpo pero los ojos verdes del sujeto se enfocaron en los ahora rojos del Conde que se acerco a él listo para atacar.

-Que has hecho?!- Grito enardecido Drácula que se detuvo en su camino al escuchar un llanto que provenía frente a él. -Mavi?- El Conde observo a la figura que dejo ver a la criatura en sus brazos. **-Que hermosa y extraña creatura…-** La respiración de Drácula se detuvo, una daga de un metal letal para su raza, se encontraba cerca de su hija. **-Es una lástima que sea tu hija… la hija de un monstruo!-** El hombre fue sujetado antes de clavar la daga en la infante, uñas se encajaron en su piel y con fuerza fue lanzado por la ventana hacia el ardiente calor de las piedras del castillo en llamas.

* * *

**Drácula P.O.V**

Sujete a mi bebe en mis brrazos y me acerrque a Martha enseguida, al darrle la vuelta sentí mi vida irrse de mi cuerrpo, mi alma se rrompió al igual que mi corrazón. Una estaca de plata pura estaba en su pecho, exactamente en donde su corrazón se localizaba, ese corrazón que me había entrregado con todo su amorr. Lagrrimas cayerron librres en mi rrostro, con una mano librre la sujete y la acerrque a mi… no lo podía creerr. Acerrque su cabeza a mi rrostro ocultando el rrostro de mí amada en mi pecho, llorre exhalando su arroma, ese arroma que tanto amaba. Hasta que el calorr que me rrodeaba crrecía por lo que un llanto me hizo rreaccionarr, guie mi mirrada hacia mi otrro brrazo y Mavi, nuestrra herrmosa bebe al verr que la obserrvaba me sonrrió y algo en mi rreacciono. Bese la frente de mi amada Marrtha antes de escaparr de nuestrro hogar en llamas.

-Adiós mi amada Marrtha… prrotegerré de nuestrra hija porr siemprre.-

* * *

La tapa del ataúd salió disparada y la figura del Conde apareció, lagrimas corrían en su rostro, sudor frio corría por su frente y su respiración era rápida. Se coloco ambas manos en el rostro tratando de olvidar la pesadilla.

-No… recuerrdo…- Se corrigió así mismo Drácula, observo hacia atrás a ver el cuadro de su difunta esposa. -Oh Marrtha… por qué? Porr que han vuelto a aparrecerr?- Al calmarse y darse cuenta de la hora, salió del ataúd para prepararse para salir al desayuno.

**.**

**Oh si! 2,255 palabras! XD**

**El capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora… espero les agrade!**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**SheySnape**

**Por ayudarme con unos postres. :D**

**Recuerden! Si quieren otro capítulo páguenlo con Comentarios y díganme que les pareció el capitulo! ;) Hasta pronto!**


	6. El Cazador A Vuelto VI

**Enemigo De Todos**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Comentarios! Eso sí que me anima mucho más!**

**.**

**Antes de comenzar… agradecimientos a sus fabulosos Comentarios X3!**

**RainSlayer: He aquí! ;D**

**android: :)**

**In the end: Accion!**

**Darksoul: Ohh si!**

**Tacos: Gracias B]**

.

Tras aquella maravillosa y dulce noche donde todos los huéspedes fueron sorprendidos por el exquisito menú humano, muchos dudaron pero al ver como el único humano en el hotel comía encantado y gustoso, todos decidieron darle una oportunidad a los postres… Y vaya que se alegraron. Una semana había pasado y todo se encontraba en orden y preparándose para la fiesta de cumpleaños número 119 de Mavi, quien no podía estar más que emocionada para que llegara, ya que, Jonathan volvería a ayudar en su fiesta.

-Te ves muy emocionada linda. Es por tu fiesta de cumpleaños, no es así?- Le pregunto Wanda, ella Mavi, Cleo y la pequeña Winni se encontraban cerca de la piscina vestidas en sus trajes de baño, bebiendo limonada de color azul (bueno no es una normal… además se vería bien una de ese color! :P ).

Mavi afirmo enseguida sonriendo y volteando a ver a los hombres dentro de la piscina. Johnny se encontraba arriba de Frank mientras Griffin arriba de Murray en luchitas, Griffin apenas alcanzaba a sujetar los brazos de Jonathan por la altura de Frank. Por otro lado y en una zona a no tan honda Wayne cuidaba de sus hijos y de los más recientes cachorros que reían y salpicaban agua mientras flotaban gracias a unos flotadores. Y Drac… bueno el los observaba desde la orilla.

-Lo estoy! Tengo el presentimiento que será más fantástica que la anterior!- Exclamo con una gran sonrisa, omitiendo lo sucedido con su padre y Jonathan, ya que antes de eso la fiesta había sido la mejor de toda su inmortal vida. -Jonathan volverá a ayudar a mi papi, será súper!- Todas ellas sonrieron de nuevo.

* * *

-Vas a caer Johnny!- Le dijo Griffin en burla retadora mientras Jonathan sonreía aceptando el reto. -Eso lo veremos Hombre Invisible!- Algunos rieron por la broma mientras que las chicas solo sonrieron al alcanzar a oírlo.

El conde sonrió por la broma. Tras varios minutos en gran batalla de fuerza, Griffin cayó al agua y Jonathan alzo los brazos al aire en triunfo.

-Oh si!- Grito Jonathan en victoria. -Rayos!- Dijo Griffin en un tono de berrinche pero enseguida comenzó a reír junto con los demás. -Eso fue divertido- Dijo el joven humano tras saltar de Frank y salir del agua para dirigirse al comedor. -Ahora vuelvo Mavi, olvide mi teléfono.- Mavi afirmo. -De acuerdo Johnny.-

* * *

El conde parecía pasarla muy bien observando desde arriba de una mesa flotante a los huéspedes hasta que sus ojos cayeron en una figura femenina… una muy buena figura femenina. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y su mandíbula cayó ligeramente.

-Perro que…?- Apenas susurro para sí mismo el vampiro.

La figura femenina vestía un traje de baño strapless de una pieza color blanco, revelaba partes de ambos lados de su abdomen y se sujeta en la parte de su pecho, en la parte central de su abdomen donde se encuentra el ombligo que es visible debido a una abertura ovalada y un broche en la cadera un broche de diamante en forma de una luna creciente (les dejare un link abajo para que vean en cual me base ;) ). Su largo cabello rubio cenizo que casi tocaba el suelo estaba sujetado con un listón blanco, cubriendo un poco la espalda. Sin darse cuenta un leve sonrojo apareció en él y con gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en neblina llego hasta ella y la empujo hacia una zona algo alejada de la piscina.

-Quien…eh?- Se encontró cara a cara con su más reciente empleada. -Shani?- La reconoció al instante de ver su rostro y los vendajes que cubrían sus ojos. -Que haces aquí afuerra y…?- De inmediato la dejo ir sin darse cuenta que la sujetaba de los hombros y enseguida se aclaro la garganta. -Y vestida así?- Señalo débilmente a Shaina que solo sonrió un poco. -Creí que hoy era mi día libre, Eminencia.- El Conde registro lo dicho y enseguida se golpeo el rostro con su palma tras recordar ese detallito.

* * *

Entrando al cuarto de Mavi, Jonathan sujeto su celular tras buscarlo en su bolsa de equipaje. Sonrió al tenerlo frente a frente, se levanto y se dio la vuelta para salir.

-Tal vez si tuviera visión térmica podría ver a Griffin.- Dijo Jonathan guardando su celular al extender su brazo a la perilla.

Sin poder llegar a ella el joven humano se detuvo por completo, Jonathan se alarmo ya que su cuerpo estaba tieso, podía respirar pero su cuerpo no respondía. Era como aquella vez que Drac lo detuvo con su magia en el aire tras saltar del enorme tentáculo hacia la piscina que ya no tenía agua y salvarle la vida, colocando a Steve debajo de él. Enseguida su celular cayo de su mano en cuanto comenzó a temblar y un fuerte impulso lo arrojo al suelo boca abajo, el impacto lo dejo inconsciente. Las velas encendidas en la habitación se apagaron, la sombra en el suelo de Jonathan comenzó a cambiar a una más grande y fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron donde unos ojos verdes oscuros brillaron un poco en la oscuridad que ahora cubría la habitación. La figura desapareció tras cruzar la puerta antes de que Emma pudiera percibirlo.

-Qué extraño humano.- Se dijo a sí misma la diminuta cabeza.

* * *

Shani observo al Conde con una sonrisa evitando no reír a la actitud del Conde. -Cierrto, no lo rrecorrdaba.- Dijo Drac y enseguida se hizo a un lado. -Gracias su Eminencia, con su permiso.- Ella siguió su camino.

Drac la observo retirarse, algo sonrojado por el momento tan embarazoso que paso en ese instante.

-Como rrayos no me di cuenta que erra ella?- Se dijo así mismo.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la piscina donde observo a su hija en el agua con la pequeña Winni sobre sus hombros. El Conde sonrió a esa vista, además de ella todos los monstruos alrededor se divertían, en verdad todo había cambiado desde hace casi un año.

**-Que vista…-**

La esa voz madura resonó en el lugar pero no venía de un lugar en especifico, los monstruos se sorprendieron al oír esa voz que no era familiar para nadie… excepto para uno solo. El conde observo hacia los todas partes a gran velocidad pero nada extraño captaba su mirada. Hasta que un sonido vibrante capto su audición, en un instante esquivo un proyectil que paso rozando su pecho, perforando su capa clavándose en el suelo. La capa, a comparación de, tras estar en el sol hace casi un año por un largo periodo de tiempo, se había reconstruido sola tras volver en la sombra pero esta vez el agujero que se creó no desaparecía por mucho que la capa parecía tratar repararse por sí sola.

-…!- El Conde observo hacia el suelo y observo aquel objeto clavado en el suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y de inmediato volteo hacia la dirección de donde había sido disparado, sus ojos azules brillaron observaron el lugar con enojo y sorpresa mientras que sus colmillos resaltaron un poco más. Los monstruos al ver al Conde en ese estado voltearon a ver hacia donde el observaba.

-Imposible!- Grito casi en un rugido el vampiro.

En la parte alta del castillo, en la orilla del techo una pequeña figura podía ser apreciada pero para aquellos que tenían una aguda vista… un hombre los observaba.

**-Sigues teniendo buenos reflejos, Drácula.-**

La hija de Drácula lograba observar al hombre al igual que su padre, no podía distinguirlo muy bien, estaba cubierto en una gabardina oscura, cabello corto pero solo podía ver eso, no más. Salió del agua aun observando al hombre que en un instante la observaba.

**-Qué hermosa jovencita…-**

La voz del hombre volvió a resonar y Drácula en un instante estaba frente a ella, sorprendiendo a Mavi, había sido muy rápido y la pose que tenía su padre era de protección… pero, una que nunca había visto en él. Era más agresivo y amenazante, sus ojos azules llenos de cariño y tranquilidad mostraban furia y hostilidad, sus colmillos había crecido y salido de las comisuras de sus labios mostrándose realmente intimidante.

**-Qué lindo, aun proteges a ese monstruo? Por lo menos aun te queda algo que proteger, jajaja…-**

* * *

**Mavi P.O.V**

Al oír esas palabras observe a mi papa, por un instante observe un profundo dolor antes de convertirse en furia y desaparecer otros instantes después al salir volando a gran velocidad hacia el techo, hacia ese hombre.

-Papa!- Grite enseguida, era tarde, mi padre estaba en camino hacia el desconocido en el techo.

A punto de seguirlo alguien me sujeto del hombro y alcé la mirada para observar a mi tío favorito.

-Tío Frank!- Se veía preocupado, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que los monstruos había comenzado a entrar al hotel a ordenes de las armaduras. -Que ocurre?- Mi tío Frank no sabía que decirme pero me era claro que no debía acercarme, y me quedo más en claro en cuanto escuchamos un rugido.

-Papa?!- Pensé enseguida, nunca lo había oído rugir así, incluso a mi Tío Frank y a los demás.

Observamos al mismo tiempo hacia donde mi padre había ido, y alcanzamos a ver como golpeaba el techo, el humano logro esquivarlo por instantes. El humano y mi padre parecían verse a los ojos, sin decirse nada pero sus miradas mostraban lo suficiente.

* * *

Se observaron por un instante… instantes eternos. Ojos azules claros frente a verdes oscuros. El conde al fin lo observo, aquel hombre que sin motivo alguno le arrebato todo en una noche… una noche hace casi 119 años. Cabello café claro y corto, piel clara, sus ropas eran las mismas pero extrañamente mas modernas que la última vez que lo vio en esa horrible noche. Una gabardina negra abotonada hasta llegar casi al suelo y que cubría la mitad de su rostro con el ancho y largo cuello que poseía, pantalones negros y unas botas de combate a la medida con orillas metálicas en los tacos y suelas. Drácula desencajo sus uñas, ahora casi garras, del techo donde había impactado.

**-Te debes de estar preguntando… Como es que sigo vivo?-** El Conde gruño y enseguida se lanzo hacia él, para su sorpresa el hombre era aun mas ágil de lo que había sido alguna vez.

Partes del techo iban siendo destruidas por el vampiro en sus intentos de desgarrar al humano, quien sorprendentemente lograba esquivar al Conde. El humano se agacho enseguida al ver un zarpazo ir hacia él, aprovechando la ira y no control del vampiro, se dio media vuelta al instante de agacharse y patear con fuerza al Conde en el abdomen con una fuerza sobre humana que lanzo al vampiro al suelo. Drácula se puso de pie al instante, sorprendido.

**-No creíste que pelearía contigo cuerpo a cuerpo teniendo la fuerza de un humano normal, oh si? Después de haberme matado.-** Lo ultimo lo dijo furioso y se lanzo contra el Conde que esta vez fue él quien lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, golpeándolo enseguida a la espalda, estampándolo boca abajo al techo.

El vampiro lo tomo de uno de sus tobillos, alzándolo al aire antes de azotarlo al techo boca arriba. El techo se hundió por el impacto y Drácula volvió a hacer lo mismo pero ahora boca arriba, en el mismo lugar que en el primer impacto.

**-Ugh!-** Se quejo en dolor, en ese entonces el Conde dejo ir su tobillo. -Tienes rrazón, no sé como sigues vivo perro no te dejarre hacerrle daño a nadie más!- Grito el vampiro con furia agachándose para tomarlo del cuello.

Lo sujeto del cuello de la gabardina alzándolo a su nivel, y se confundió aun furioso por la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro antes de comenzar a reír.

-Que es tan grracioso…?- Siseo el vampiro al humano. **-No puede detener a un cazador!-** Le grito en el rostro enfureciendo aun más al Conde, debajo de la manga de su gabardina una pieza de metal llego a su palma. **-Nunca!-** Al mismo tiempo que grito, encajo la pieza de metal exactamente donde el brazo se conecta con el hombro.

La pieza metálica se clavo perforando la ropa y la piel, desgarrando el Musculo Deltoides llegando hasta la unión del Humero (hueso del brazo), Clavícula (hueso del hombro) y el Omoplato (hueso en la parte superior de la espalda, detrás de las costillas). Destrozando partes de esos tres huesos.

-AAAAHHHHH!- Grito el Conde liberando a Helsing que cayó de pie. -Papa!- Se escucho el grito de Mavi en el aire.

El vampiro sujeto su hombro izquierdo, sujetando el objeto clavado que al instante quemo su palma. El Conde volteo a ver Helsing que le apuntaba con una pequeña ballesta oculta en sus largas mangas, solo observo la punta brillante… era de plata pura, Drácula podría reconocer el metal en cualquier parte.

**-Ya has vivido mucho demonio, aquí termina tu inmortal vida!-** Acciono la ballesta, al momento una forma apareció entre ellos, un poderoso impulso lo arrojo del techo y la pequeña flecha roso el rostro de la figura entre ellos.

El Conde enseguida se levanto y observo por donde había caído pero no había nada ni nadie cayendo o en el más cercano suelo, muerto.

-No puede serr…- Susurro cansado y sin poder creerlo. -Papa!- Volteo y enseguida Mavi que había llegado volando y transformarse en su forma original lo abrazo. -Estas bien?! - El vampiro afirmo y enseguida observo a quien lo había protegido y salvado.

Mavi volteo y sonrió agradecida, se acerco y abrazo con fuerza a quien había salvado a su padre.

-Gracias Shani, en verdad eres un ángel.- Shani parecía sorprendía al repentino abrazo y elevo la mirada para ver al Conde con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shani se la devolvió, en ese entonces su visión se volvió aun mejor en cuanto la venda de sus ojos cayó, revelando unos ojos morados claros que observaron los del Conde. Un instante, un destello… Otro instante y desviaron miradas.

* * *

Helsing reapareció en la habitación de Mavi furioso, apenas logro controlarse para no destruir la habitación de la joven vampira.

**-Qué rayos fue eso?! Porque rayos protegio a ese monstruo?! Estuve a punto de matarlo! Me las…-** Se detuvo enseguida, algo en su mente se proceso y se puso aun más furioso, respirando pesadamente por la nariz debido a la rabia. **-Tengo que hacer algo… ese tonto ángel no puede, no debe… no, aun la necesito. Si pierdo total control sobre ella…-** Se detuvo sintiendo su cuerpo pesado.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento, la figura comenzó a cambiar a una más pequeña. El rostro de Jonathan hizo muecas que terminaron en cuanto su cuerpo volvió a su verdadera forma… Todo sería un extraño sueño que se borrara al despertar.

**.**

**2472 palabras! Para aquellos que querían un capítulo más largo y con acción! ;)**

**Espero les haya gustado porque yo me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo. :)**

**Además de que me alegra que más de 671 personas hayan visto este fic! No es genial?!**

**En fin, para aquellos que desearían dejar un comentario y no tienen cuenta, no se preocupen pueden hacerlo sin necesidad de tener una! Solo hagan clic en el cuadro de abajo y déjenlo! ;) (Review!)**

**En fin, gracias por leer este fic, dejen comentarios por que recuerden que es mi paga y me motiva para seguir con la historia! ;)**

**Hasta pronto!**


	7. La Maldad Le Sirve Al Cazador VII

** Amado Enemigo**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Yeah! 33 Comentarios en tan solo 6 capítulos! En verdad me aman!**

**Conciencia: Sabes perfectamente que aman el fic, más no a ti.**

**Cállate! Como sea…! Gracias por todos sus apoyos y ánimos en sus Comentarios ;)**

**.**

**Y como siempre…**

**Antes de comenzar… agradecimientos a sus fabulosos Comentarios XB!**

**SheySnape: Muchas gracias por la paga! Me hace feliz saber que te gusta mi manera de escribir! Gracias! :3**

**RainSlayer: Gracias! Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**android: Acción! Oh si!**

**In the end: Así es. El amorsh…nunca falta. XD**

**Darksoul: Aquí esta, aquí esta! ;)**

**Tacos: Ya llego, disfrutalo!**

**.**

Tras aquel extraño momento, Shani volvió a observar al Conde y entonces se percato de la herida en su brazo. En cuanto Mavi la soltó se acerco enseguida a él que retrocedió un paso por la repentina cercanía del ser alado.

-Está herido… debe ir a la enfermería de inmediato!- Shani lo dijo alarmada a la cantidad de sangre que ya había manchado la ropa del vampiro.

Para evitar que su padre hiciera un esfuerzo, Mavi llamo a una de las mesas que voló hasta ellos y enseguida llevo a ambos vampiros y al ángel a la enfermería a órdenes de la joven vampira. Al llegar las brujas observaron a su eminencia y enseguida actuaron, sentándolo en una cama siendo observado para enseguida retirarle lo que parecía ser una estaca de plata pura en su cinturón escapular (unión del humero, clavícula y omoplato). Una de las brujas ya preparada se acerco para retirarle inmediatamente el objeto pero al tocarlo la mano de la bruja se incendio, la bruja grito, enseguida corrió para meterla en un recipiente con agua y suspirar aliviada.

-Eso estuvo súper raro.- Dijo Frank que había entrado junto con Mavi y Shani. -Agh!- Se quejo de dolor Drácula sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza soportando el dolor. -Papa… Como se lo quitaremos? Lo intentare!- Antes de que se pudiera acercar su padre alzo una mano y la miro serio, ignorando por el momento el dolor. -Ni siquierra lo intentes Mavi. Ni un monstrruo puede… ugh… tocarr esta estaca.- Dijo con firmeza.

Los ojos de Shani se enfocaron en el objeto de plata, sin pensarlo se acerco a una increíble velocidad hacia el Conde, sujeto el objeto y de un rápido y elegante movimiento lo retiro de Drácula.

-AAHH!- Grito el vampiro de dolor y observo su herida, la piel, musculo y los huesos no podían regenerarse debido al efecto de la plata pura.

Shani enseguida coloco unas gasas en la herida parando el sangrado colocando presión haciendo que el Conde siseara de dolor.

-Lo siento.- La voz de Shani era mucho más tranquila que cuando la habían conocido y de eso se dio cuenta Drácula.

* * *

Por los pasillos del hotel corría Jonathan a toda prisa, en cuanto había salido de la habitación Emma le había informado de lo sucedido con Drácula, alarmando salió corriendo a la piscina donde choco en el aire al salir al área de la piscina.

-Ow…- Se sobo la frente el muchacho sintiendo como alguien sujetaba la otra y loa ayudaba a ponerse de pie. -Lo siento Johnny.- Era Griffin con quien había chocado. –Está bien… Ah! Cierto! Griffin sabes dónde está Drac?- Pregunto preocupado, los lentes se movieron de arriba abajo. -Claro, está en la enfermería con Mavi, Frank y la Chef.- Respondió Griffin con calma, tranquilizando a Jonathan que le sonrió y agradeció antes de salir corriendo a la enfermería.

Al llegar observo a Mavi que lo abrazo preguntándole donde había estado a lo que él respondió que no utilizo el elevador, siendo la habitación de Mavi una de las que se situaba casi al tope del castillo.

-Perdona si te preocupe… - Mavi le sonrió y el a ella antes de voltear a ver al Conde que tenía a su lado a Shani con unas vendas.

* * *

**Mavi P.O.V**

Observo a Papa que veía a Shani y a las vendas en sus manos, al parecer Shani quería colocarle un vendaje para tomar una mejor presión en la herida y evitar que volviera a sangrar ya que no parecía sanar pronto.

-No las necesito.- Le dijo al ángel que solo lo observo preocupada. -Sabe perfectamente que las necesita. Así que por favor retírese el saco y la camisa.- Escuche como Shani trataba de persuadir a Papa pero él no cedía, como un niño haciendo su berrinche.

Sonreí ante ello, aunque fuera el temido Conde Dracula, Papa sí que tenía un divertido y tierno carácter escondido. Pero nunca lo había visto así con otras personas que no fueran sus más cercanos amigos o conmigo y Johnny… es algo extraño, pero después de todo Shani lo salvo.

-Papa.- El me volteo a ver, sabía lo que quería cuando utilizaba ese tono de voz con él. -Ugh… no las necesito, mi lagarrtija. Estoy bi- ah!- Grito en cuanto Shani lo toco con un dedo. -Porr que hiciste eso?!- Se quejo irritado por el dolor. -Papa, sabes que debes colocártelas...- Me miro preocupado y trato de mirar a otro lado en cuanto logre hacer mas grandes mis ojos. -No, no lo hagas… - Sabia que no podría decir que no. -No pongas carrita de tlacuache aplastado… - Trato de mirar a otro lado para no ver mi rostro.

De la enfermería salieron las brujas y seguidas de ellas Mavi, Jonathan y Frank, dejando dentro solo a Shani y al Conde. Estando unos metros alejados de la enfermería Jonathan sonrió y rodeo un brazo sobre los hombros de Mavi que lo volteo a ver.

-Sí que sabes cómo cambiar de opinión al Conde.- La acerco a él orgulloso y Mavi rio un poco y afirmo. -Bueno, siendo su pequeña creo que es más sencillo.- Jonathan rio. -Tienes razón Mavy-Wavy!- La joven se sonrojo y rio un poco más, Frank solo los observo con una sonrisa.

* * *

El silencio le era incomodo y muy inquietante, observaba a otro lado mientras parte del tórax le era vendado junto con su hombro izquierdo donde la herida aun yacía ahí, no cedía a desaparecer.

-Usted conoce al hombre que lo ataco?- esa pregunta lo hizo voltear a verla.

**Drácula P.O.V**

La obserrve un poco sorprrendido con la ceja arrqueada, ella se detuvo en cuanto la voltee a verr se veía sorrprrendida como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

-Perdone! No fue mi intención… yo solo…!- Trrataba de disculparrse perro solo le alce un poco mi mano derrecha parra que se detuvierra, y así lo hizo. -Calma, no estoy enojado. Es solo que tu prregunta me tomo por sorrprresa.- Le explique a lo que ella bajo la mirrada y siguió vendándome.

De nuevo el silencio aparreció y nuevamente me sentía incomodo, no sabía porr qué, tal vez sea el hecho de que no me había despojado de mi capa, chaleco y camisa frrente a alguien, mucho menos frrente a una mujerr. Entonces rrecorrdé el instante en que obserrve sus ojos, clarros ojos morrados… y ese sentimiento.

-No, no se puede serr posible… no puede sucederrme, no de nuevo. Solo es una vez en la vida… no?- Me prregunte en mis pensamientos.

No podía voltearr a verrla, no de nuevo, no tenía el valorr, no podía serr lo que crreo… no de nuevo.

-Él te hizo mucho daño… cierto?- La escuche prreguntarr una vez más, esta vez no voltee a verrla.

* * *

Drácula permaneció observando hacia el otro lado de la enfermería, Shani había terminado y el Vampiro bajo su brazo izquierdo con lentitud.

-Como lo sabes?- Pregunto el vampiro, su voz tranquila y serena.

El Ángel Caído suspiro tristemente y camino al lado opuesto de él.

-En el instante en el que tú lo observaste una gran ira y odio emanaron de ti.- Confeso Shani observando por una ventana, el amanecer estaba próximo a llegar alrededor de una hora.

El Conde la volteo a ver pero la observo frente a una gran ventana de espaldas a él.

-Pero en cuanto él menciono sobre… "aun tenias a alguien que proteger…"- Drácula volteo a ver hacia otra parte con melancolía, ella continuo. -Como ahora… sentí una profunda tristeza proveniente dentro de ti.- Sorprendido, Drácula volteo a verla de nuevo. -Entonces comprendí que ese hombre te había provocado mucho dolor… del cual aun queda un poco.- Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el amanecer comenzó a asomarse.

* * *

Mavi abrazaba a Jonathan mientras observaban el amanecer por detrás de la gran chimenea del castillo, una rutina tan simple para unos pero para ellos era especial y magnifico. Ambos jóvenes retrocedieron, bajaron del techo para dirigirse a la habitación de Mavi pero en el camino el estomago de Jonathan llamo la atención de ambos en un rugido.

-Sí que tienes un monstruo ahí dentro Johnny.- Trato de no reír Mavi viendo algo sonrojado a Jonathan con una gran sonrisa. -Tienes razón Mavi, después de todo soy un Stein!- Alzo ambas manos y comenzó a caminar imitando a Frank unos segundos y detenerse con una sonrisa. -Pero, será mejor que valla por algo de comer. Quieres que te traiga algo Mavi?- Ella sonrió y pensó un poco. -Tal vez puedas darme de lo que tú vallas a escoger Johnny.- El joven sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de partir.

* * *

El amanecer ya había pasado, la mañana comenzaba al igual que el tiempo de dormir para la mayoría de los monstruos. El dueño del hotel se puso de pie colocándose de nuevo su camisa, chaleco y capa, volteo a ver a la nueva cocinera que había cerrado las ventanas.

-Grracias… umm como es que sabes… bueno… atenderr a un herrido?- Pregunto algo incomodo recobrando su pose de autoridad. -Los ángeles conocemos de todo por instinto… un don que nuestro señor nos regalo.- Drácula se acerco a ella, intrigado, tenía una pregunta que se había formulado en su cabeza esa semana en que ella había empezado a trabajar en el hotel. -Eso es en verrdad sorrprrendente… y por lo que me dices fuiste un Ángel, perro como es que te converrtiste en un Ángel Caído?- Permaneció callada por unos instantes y lo volteo a ver, las miradas de ambos volvieron a conectarse.

Shani abrió la boca para responder hasta que algo en su mente la detuvo, un dolor en la nuca y sintiendo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la presencia de algo maligno. El Conde la observo y juraría haber visco como sus ojos destellaban por un instante en dorado antes de voltear hacia un lado.

-Lo siento Conde… debo irme.- Sin más que decir su ropa de baño tomo la forma de su ropa normal en cuanto corrió hacia la puerta saliendo de la enfermería dejando a Drácula confuso.

Salió del hotel y con ayuda del viento, Shani se elevo hasta el techo donde una figura la esperaba. Sosteniendo su nuca Shani lo observo mostrando en su rostro dolor, una de sus pupilas destellaba débilmente en dorado.

**-Vaya… has entrado en sí, Shani. Me sorprende que lo hayas logrado después de tantos años.-** El hombre la observo intensamente, Shani se veía molesta. -Calla! Como te atreviste a desequilibrar los elementos dentro de mí…- Dijo entre dientes y aun más molesta el Ángel. **-Porque me perteneces Shani! Desde que me rogaste que te perdonara la vida…!-** Exclamo furioso al mismo tiempo que sujetaba una cruz de plata frente a él hacia donde estaba el Shani.

La cruz reacciono emitiendo un aura morada, azul y negra en combinación, comenzando a lanzar pequeños impulsos al compas de los ritmos de un corazón. Sintiendo un enorme peso encima de ella, Shani se arrodilla respirando con dificultad. Un collar en forma de una serpiente gruesa de plata apareció en el cuello de Shani, los ojos de la serpiente destellaron con la misma aura de la cruzy pareció moverse apretando el cuello de Shani que enseguida la sujeto para que la dejara respirar.

**-Perdone tu vida al ver que poseías un inmenso poder, el poder de un Ángel y un Demonio en ti. El bien y el mal equilibrados en un Ángel que fue expulsado del cielo.-** Se acerco a ella estando frente a ella, observando cómo era asfixiada poco a poco, sin poder respirar. **-Fue bueno colocarte este tan especial artefacto la misma noche en que morí. Me perteneces y harás todo lo que yo te pida, ahora no podrás reusarte.-** Shani negó moviendo su cabeza, la serpiente apretó aun más haciendo que cayera al suelo por la falta de oxígeno. **-No tienes opción, ahora, ve a dormir de nuevo Shani. No me es de utilidad tu conciencia…-** Ambos ojos de Shani destellaron en dorado antes de inundar por completo sus pupilas moradas volviéndolas doradas.

Lo ojos del collar enseguida carecieron del aura y volvió a la normalidad antes de desaparecer de la vista de todo, aunque aun seguiría ahí. El Ángel Caído parpadeo y se levanto, el hombre había retrocedido y sonrió al ver los ojos de "Shani".

-Perdone mi tardanza Amo Helsing, espero le haya sido de su agrado el correo que le llego.- Helsing sonrió debajo del lago cuello de su gabardina y alzo su brazo dejando a la vista la pequeña ballesta sujeta a él. **-Sí, y también lo hiciste con el cambio.-** Shani afirmo antes de sentir una presencia oscura no-maligna cerca y con sus sentidos agudizados.

Helsing sonrió y afirmo a Shani que enseguida le hizo una reverencia antes de saltar del techo del hotel y entrar por un balcón con las puertas abiertas. La figura en la habitación se sorprendió al verla, se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Shani alzo su brazo y una luz cubrió la puerta, además de que la puerta del balcón se cerrara y también se rodeara por luz.

-Que es lo que te ha hecho Shani?- Pregunto la joven volteando por completo al Ángel, que, solo sonrió de manera juguetona. -Yo me encuentro bien Mavi, pero por desgracia tú no te sentirás tan bien. Sabes demasiado. Deberías tener más cuidado con tus tan finos sentidos.- Mavi frunció el seño, esa no era Shani, su voz y sus ojos no eran los mismo además que podía sentirlo.

No sabía cómo pero lo sabía. Era un ser diferente…

-El mal… El mal dentro de ella está en control de su cuerpo!- Pensó Mavi recordando lo que hace unos instantes había escuchado con su audición, lo que había escuchado de ese hombre de nombre "Helsing". -Me agradas Mavi pero por desgracia al Amo Helsing no… así que te matare.- Mavi se sorprendió y sin saber que tan fuertes y controlados eran sus instintos, sujeto y detuvo el puño de Shani que la ataco.

Shani la observo molesta mientras Mavi la veía decisiva.

-No… no le será tan sencillo.- La lanzo hacia el otro lado de su habitación donde cayó de pie. -Y no dejare que le hagas daño a quienes residen el hotel…- Los ojos de Mavi se tornaron por un instante rojos. -Y menos a mi padre.- El Ángel observo a la joven vampira con malicia y diversión.

Fuera en el techo Helsing camino hacia la chimenea, viendo por los recuerdos de Jonathan la salida hacia el cementerio.

**-No la mates pero asegúrate traerla a mí en cuanto te lo indique. Escóndela en donde nadie, ni siquiera su padre lograse encontrarla.-** La voz apareció en la mente de Shani quien ataco a Mavi Drácula, aquella joven hija del temible Conde Vlad Drácula.

Lista para enfrentar al Ángel Caído.

**.**

**Hola! Espero les guste este capítulo al igual como les ha gustado los anteriores!**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos quién logra vencer y ganar!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Todos ustedes son fabulosos! :3**

**Cualquier duda, Comentario o idea pueden colocarla en un Comentario o enviarle en un PM! Siendo bien recibidas! ;)**

**Recuerden, quieren otro capítulo y pronto? Páguenme!**

**Cada comentario es una paga para mi, entre mas mejor! ;3 $u$**


	8. Intruso En Hotel Transylvania! VIII

**Amado Enemigo**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Al parecer los lectores quieren que les pague con dos capítulos porque ya vienen… las vacaciones! XD**

**Pero que puedo hacer más que cumplir con ello de alguna manera ;)**

**.**

**Pero antes…**

**Antes de comenzar… agradecimientos a sus fabulosos Comentarios XB!**

**RainSlayer: Aquí están! Y espero me los pagues! XD**

**android: Gracias! Y por apoyar a Rain, aquí están!**

**In the end: Tu comentario me alegro el día! Aquí veras las respuestas a cada pregunta! 8)**

**Darksoul: Acción y mas acción! Además de ser otra persona que apoyo a Rain. XD**

**Tacos: Gracias, Tacos. Yo también creo que es genial, y por ello la sigo escribiendo. ;)**

**.**

Mavi esquivo y sujeto el brazo derecho de Shani con su mano izquierda, y con agilidad alzo su puño derecho hacia ella a gran velocidad golpeándola en el lado derecho del rostro lanzándola hacia la pared. Shani se estampo en la pared y de inmediato se hizo a un lado, las uñas de Mavi se incrustaron en la pared. El Ángel rio en cuanto la vampira saco sus uñas de la pared y volteaba a verla.

-En verdad te subestime Mavi.- Mavi la observo en todo momento. -Tú sabes, para ser alguien que había vivido encerrada toda su vida en un castillo.- Mavi sonrió sin caer en las provocaciones de Shani, sabía lo que ella quería diciendo eso.

"_Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo Mavi sin importarr quien sea y siempre mantén tu concentrración, no te dejes llevarr porr tus emociones, principalmente porr la ira."_

Shani se confundió al ver solo una sonrisa de parte de Mavi, pero lo hizo a un lado concentrándose nuevamente.

-Olvidas quien es mi padre… En verdad creíste que no me ensenaría a defenderme?- Mavi observo a Shani, determinada y con una gran confianza en sí.

Shani sonrió aun más colocándose en una pose firme dejando sus manos, ambas permaneciendo inmóviles observándose intensamente, hasta que la primera en moverse con rapidez fue el Ángel. Shani se alzo hacia ella en una media vuelta hacia atrás alzando su pierna derecha, impulsándose con la izquierda salto hacia Mavi. La joven vampira logro protegerse alzando sus brazos frente a ella en "X". El piso debajo de Mavi se hundió con la inmensa fuerza de la patada y la resistencia de sus piernas. Shani sonrió y Mavi sintió sus brazos arder y quemarse.

-Ahh!- Grito de dolor Mavi, cediendo su defensa.

El pie de Shani siguió su camino y golpeo la parte superior de la cabeza de Mavi, lanzando su rostro hacia el piso en un nuevo impacto que hundió aun más el suelo. El Ángel rio agachándose para sujetar a la vampira, sintiéndolo, Mavi se convirtió en neblina reapareciendo detrás del Ángel. A pesar de ser unos centímetros más baja que Shani, dando un pequeño salto Mavi rodeo sus brazos por debajo de los del Ángel para poder juntar las manos por detrás del cuello de Shani. Inmovilizándola de los brazos y arqueando su espalda a la diferencia de alturas.

-Arggh! Suéltame!- Le demando enseguida, Mavi frunció el ceño y la sujeto con más fuerza colocando más presión en el candado Full Nelson que le aplico a Shani. -No! Necesitas ayuda!- Shani abrió los ojos furiosa por el dolor. -Yo no necesito ayuda!- se movió aun mas tratando de liberarse del poderoso candado y la fuerza sobrehumana de Mavi. -Te dije que me soltaras!- Shani salto e impacto la espalda de Mavi contra el techo pero ella no la soltó.

Estando de nuevo en el piso comenzó a sacudirse pero la vampira no la soltaba y aplicaba más presión en el candado. El dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable y su respirar se dificultaba por el mismo dolor que le provocaba cansancio.

-No le puedo fallar…- Susurro cansada y se detuvo arrodillándose.

Mavi respiraba agitada sin soltar a Shani, su plan funcionaba y Shani ya se había cansado pero escucharla decir eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

-Tu papa tal vez te enseño a pelear… jaja, pero nunca te dijo que no te acercaras a un ser de luz, cierto Mavi?- Comenzó a brillar y Mavi sintió su piel elevarse de temperatura.

La piel de Mavi comenzó a quemarse haciéndola gritar y soltar a Shani que aprovechando giro hacia la joven y la golpeo directo en el rostro con el puño cubierto en luz blanca haciendo el impacto más potente en ella, en un ser oscuro. Mavi golpeo la pared y cayó al suelo, se levanto poco a poco escuchando los débiles pasos de Shani acercarse.

* * *

Helsing camino por el cementerio, caminando tranquilo observando los alrededores mientras destruía cualquier zombie que aparecía cerca de él.

**-Impresionante lo que hiciste Drácula.-** Alzo su brazo hacia su izquierda, accionando la miniballesta en su brazo y perforando la cabeza de un zombie a unos metros de él con una flecha. **-Este bosque oculta a la perfección la vista del castillo. Esta área no es sobrevolada por ni un solo aeroplano. Solo tiene una entrada que también es su única salida, claro, si no eres un ser que pueda volar. Se encuentra sobre un gigantesco montículo de tierra para evitar que cualquier navío pueda subir desde el lago que rodea el castillo.-** Observo hacia abajo desde un extremo del castillo, observando el lago debajo del castillo.

Suspiro aburrido, metió una mano en su gabardina y de ella saco un pequeño recipiente de color negro, lo abrió e introdujo su dedo índice. Manchando su dedo en la sustancia carmesí, dibujo un pentagrama en el suelo.

**-Veamos si esto todavía funciona…-** Guardo de nuevo el recipiente y alzo su mano derecha hacia el suelo, donde el dibujo se encontraba. **-Encierra todo mal en este lugar…-** En el dorso de su mano y en su palma, un pentagrama de líneas blancas apareció brillando a cada momento con más intensidad. **-Nadie ni un ser oscuro saldrá de este lugar, ni uno podrá hacerlo.-** El pentagrama en el suelo cambio de carmesí a blanco, comenzando a lanzar ondas de luz hacia todas partes hasta desaparecer.

El cazador de vampiros sonrió y camino de vuelta hacia el castillo con una sonrisa.

**-Ya es hora de reanudar tu sentencia de muerte Conde.-** Entro de nuevo al túnel que lo guiaría por el hotel.

* * *

Un par de momias caminaban por uno de los tantos pasillos del hotel, en busca de la habitación de una de ellas. Murray escoltaba a su acompañante ya que no compartían habitación pero estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones de una a la otra. Cleo le sonrió al abrir la puerta y antes de entrar lo volteo a él.

-Te veré en unas horas Murray.- Murray sonrió aun más y antes de que ella volteara a entrar la momia hablo. -Te gustaría si paso por ti, Cleo?- Ella sonrió y se agacho un poco al nivel de Murray que la observo embobado. -Eso me encantaría Murray.- Se lo dijo casi en un susurro provocando que casi se desmayara Murray pero este logro controlarse.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla (claro que por encima de las vendas XD) y volvió a su altura normal riendo por el rostro aun más embobado de Murray. Y entonces ambos cambiaron de humor a uno de sorpresa sintiendo una presencia muy familiar para ellos, siendo seres provenientes de los antiguos tiempos de Egipto. Ambos se observaron a los ojos antes de correr hacia la dirección donde provenía esa presencia, al dar la vuelta en una esquina, ambos se detuvieron en seco sorprendidos.

**-Pero que bonita pareja.-** Cleo retrocedió y Murray se coloco frente a ella. -Quien eres tú?- Helsing respondió riendo sin bajar su brazo, la ballesta resaltaba por debajo de la manga de su gabardina. **-Sabes preguntar correctamente a pesar de que tu vida va a acabar en tan solo un instante.-** Helsing sonrió hasta que un remolina de arena lo arrastro pero el humano logro accionar la ballesta, la flecha atravesó el aire y la arena del remolino y acertó a Murray en el abdomen.

Sin darle importancia, Murray tomo la mano de Cloe y corrió hacia la habitación de ella cerrando enseguida la puerta. El remolino de arena desapareció y Helsing enseguida corrió hacia la dirección donde habían ido las momias pero al voltear la esquina se detuvo al no ver nada en el pasillo, enseguida volvió a su camino escuchando pasos metálicos a prisas.

**-Rayos… ahora no hay duda de que llame la atención.-** Enseguida sonrió.** -Perfecto.-** Corrió hacia diferentes pasillos hasta llegar al último pasillo del último piso.

Para ese entonces todas las armaduras lo estaban siguiendo, logrando esquivar algunas y destrozando otras pero más llegaban en camino.

* * *

**Drácula P.O.V**

La mire correr fuera de la enfermerría, su rreacción me dejo sorrprrendido pero más que nada confuso. Estaba completamente segurro de que ella estaba a punto de decirrme su origen. Perro lo que más me ha intrrigado fue ese destello dorrado en sus ojos y la sorrprresa en ellos perro al verrla correr, no la detuve, no habrría sabido que decirrle.

-Perro porr que querría detenerrla? Son sus asuntos, no míos.- Me dije a mí mismo y salí de la enferrmerría.

No podía dejarr de pensarr en aquello que sentí la vez que vi sus ojos, no podía serr lo que alguna vez hace muchos años había sentido. Camine por los pasillos hasta el lobby donde me encontrré a Grriffin, Frrank, Wayne y a Steve. Me saludaron al verrme y enseguida se acerrcarron a mí.

-Drac! Como estas?- Me prregunto Frrank. -Sí, te encuentrras bien?- Continuo Grriffin. -Cómo va el hombro?- Y Wayne terrmino mientras Steve se agitaba un poco con preocupacion.

Sonrreí a sus preocupaciones, después de todo ellos erran parrte de mi familia.

-Estoy bien, pero tendrré que esperrarr a que la herrida se cierre.- Pude verr la sorrprresa de los trres. -Qué? Ósea que no ha desaparrecido la herrida?- Me prregunto Grriffin a lo que negué con mi cabeza. -Perro porrque?- Wayne me prregunto confuso y sin entenderr. -Plata.- Mi amigo hombrre lobo abrrió aun más los ojos.

Les rrecorrdé como ellos deben de saberr, que debido a la plata, mi piel no puede rregenerrarrse y currarrse por sí misma debido al metal y que debía de esperrarr un tiempo para que sanarra porr sí misma. Ellos comprrendieron y afirrmarron.

-Quien era ese hombre, Drac?- Alcé mi vista hacia Frrank y suspirre molesto, recorrdando a ese humano.

Aun me costaba trrabajo creerr que estaba vivo, erra imposible, yo… yo lo vi morrirr cayendo a las llamas del castillo donde me encontrraba esa noche en que asesino a Marrtha.

-Ese humano…- Parre en cuanto una arrmadurra llego corriendo a mí con otrros dos más detrrás de él. -Señor!- Se detuvo frrente a mí al igual que los otrros y me saludarron. -Tenemos un grave problema en la entrada del hotel.- Lo mirre serrio. -Qué clase de prroblema?- La arrmadurra volteo hacia atrrás mirrando la entrada del hotel. -La entrada al puente para llegar al hotel tiene una barrera.- Me sorrprrendí y enseguida me acerrque a la entrrada del lobby del hotel, sin acerrcarrme tanto ya que el sol ya había salido.

Quede sin palabras al ver que en efecto a la entrrada subterránea donde iniciaba el puente, una barrera de luz blanca había aparrecido. Voltee a verr a las arrmadurras detrrás de mí en cuanto las escuche correrr, y no solo a ellas sino a todas las que se encontraban en el lobby que tomarron las escalerras y ascensores. Fue ahí que lo pude sentirr y detuve a una arrmadura frrente a mí.

-Reúne a todos los monstrruos en el lobby inmediatamente! Que las brrujas los ayuden, manden llamadas para avisar de esta indicación. Quierro a todo monstrruo en el lobby. Ahorra!- La arrmadurra afirrmo junto con una docena de ellos, las demás ya se habían ido.

Convirrtiéndome en murrciélago volé lo más rrápido posible por las escalerras y pasillos de todo el hotel, obserrve a las arrmadurras perseguirr a una figurra. La rrabia y furria se apodero de mí y en un girro contrrarrio llegue hacia el destino de ese humano. Lo obserrve darr la vuelta en la esquina y él se detuvo en seco, el sínico me obserrvo y sonrrió.

* * *

Cleo al haberse dado cuenta de la herida de Murray se asusto pero Murray la tranquilizo.

-Estoy bien Cleo, por suerte la flecha no estaba en llamas.- Le dijo mientras retiraba la flecha, claro que le dolía pero estaría bien.

La momia lo abrazo, Murray sonrió cómodo en el pecho de Cleo pero al separarlo de ella, Cleo lo observo preocupado.

-Me alegra que estés bien Murray, eres tan valiente. Pero dime que también viste lo que yo en ese humano.- Murray reacciono y afirmo sabiendo de que hablaba ella. -Claro que lo vi! Como es que lo puede tener?- Cleo pensó un poco antes de que oyeran correr a una gran cantidad de armaduras. -Creo saberlo Murray, pero el Conde debe de saber de esto. Tenemos que encontrarlo.- Murray afirmo y ambos salieron de la habitación hacia el lobby.

* * *

**-Conde Drácula, justo a quien estaba buscando.-** El vampiro observo al humano que era rodeado y apuntado con las lanzas de todas las armaduras. -Helsing…- Siseo Drácula conteniendo su furia. **-No deberías contener tu furia, estando yo frente a ti.-** Le sonrió nuevamente burlándose de él. -Bien.- Dijo entre dientes Drácula que enseguida hechizo a Helsing para seguido golpearlo en el pecho lanzándolo hacia atrás con una increíble fuerza.

Todas las armaduras que se localizaban detrás del humano enseguida abrieron paso para que no parara hasta llegar a una pared que no sorprendió a ni una de las armaduras. El hechizo desapareció y Helsing tosió escupiendo sangre, trato de levantarse, lográndolo con dificultad.

-**Sigue siendo igual de fuerte… pero… ugh!-** Se sujeto el pecho adolorido. **-No recordaba esa maldita habilidad.-** Escucho los pasos del Conde acercándose a la pared destrozada y entrar a la habitación.

Drácula lo observo recargarse en el piecero de la cama en esa habitación, se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

-Te atrrevez a rretarrme después de haberrte matado una vez…- Helsing alzo la mirada para verlo a los ojos, jadeaba y tenía sangre en la boca. -Que te hace pensarr que no lo harre de nuevo?- Entrando a la oscura habitación los ojos del Conde brillaban intensamente.

Helsing solo dio una pequeña risa y levanto su mano, teniendo un objeto que Drácula observo perfectamente en la oscuridad. El vampiro se sorprendió al ver el celular en la mano de Helsing.

**-Qué me hace creer que no me mataras? Ummm… Jaja, dímelo tú, Conde.-** Drácula enfureció mostrando los colmillos enseguida sujetándolo del cuello y alzándolo a su altura. -Donde esta?! Donde esta Jonathan!?- Le pregunto apretando su cuello, ahogándolo hasta cierto punto pero Helsing solo sonrió.

El pentagrama en su mano volvió a aparecer y empujo al Conde hacia atrás.

**Ven aquí… te necesito…**

* * *

Mavi observo a Shani detenerse, ambas estaban exhaustas pero Shani al ser un Ángel Caído tenía una resistencia y aguante aun más superior que la joven vampira. Trato de ponerse de pie parte de su piel ardía debido a los golpes con el elemento de la luz.

-Amo Helsing…- Mavi elevo su mirada y observo sus ojos, en un momento parecían querer cambiar de color, a un morado pero permanecieron dorados hasta que cambiaron a morados por completo.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de parpadear un par de veces y dejarse caer de rodillas donde observo alarmada a Mavi.

-Mavi! Por Dios que fue lo que hice?!- Mavi se sorprendió, la voz de Shani escuchaba preocupación y en sus ojos claros y morados se mostraba culpa. -Shani?- Ella afirmo y se levanto tomando del brazo a Mavi colocandola en su cama que por duerte no habia sido dañada. -Quédate aquí, no salgas. Descansa.- Mavi la detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación. -Prométeme que volverás Shani.- Ella solo sonrió y salió enseguida dejando a Mavi en su alborotada habitación donde las barreras de luz en la puerta y el balcon desaparecieron.

* * *

Drácula fue impulsado por el poder en el pentagrama de la mano de Helsing, el Vampiro gruño siendo retrocedido involuntariamente por una fuerza invisible pero poderosa.

**-Es sorprendente el poder del Talisman Blanco, no lo cree Conde?-** Fue de nuevo impulsado hacia atrás, a cada momento más y más cerca de la ventana que de la cual un hilo de luz salía por ella. -Te crrees tan soberrbio que olvidas con quien te enfrrentas!- Lo volvió a paralizar y acercarse a él en forma de niebla, colocándose detrás y golpeándolo con ambas manos juntas en la espalda.

Helsing se impacto en el suelo, reaccionando antes de ser pateado sujeto una daga cortando la pierna derecha de Drácula que retrocedió gruñendo de dolor para enseguida tomarlo del hombro y lanzarlo hacia un ropero que destrozo al impacto. Antes que algo más sucediera, del enorme hueco en la pared que el cuerpo de Helsing había creado, Shani apareció.

-Drácula?- El conde enseguida volteo a verla y se alarmo al verla, rasguños y golpes eran notables en su piel. -Shani?- Se acerco enseguida a ella que casi caía al suelo.

Aprovechando esto, Helsing se levanto alzando su ballesta y la acciono. La flecha fue repelida encajándose en el techo, al sonido de metal puro chocar . Helsing enseguida abrió la puerta deñl balcón y salto, Dracula vio esto pero también, a un lado de su rostro una larga espada sin punta y hecha de plata temblaba un poco.

-Shani?- Volteo a verla de nuevo, en instantes la espada desapareció y ella se debilito. -Jonathan… Él... Mavi... - Fue entonces que ella se desmayo sin poder terminar la oracion. -Mavi?! Que es lo que ocurre con Mavi?...Shani!- El Vampiro la sujeto enseguida en cuanto su puerpo perdio fuerza alguna.

* * *

Helsing respiro agitado mientras su cuerpo lentamente se recuperaba.

**-Creo que es hora de… ugh!-** Una de sus vertebras se reacomodo haciendo un sonido en que el hueso se reacomodo. **-De que llame la atencion de todos al estilo de Johnny… ahhh…-** Una vértebra mas se acomodo.

Observo detrás de él un par de mesas flotantes estaban en el techo con enorme bolsas cuadradas y negras, se levanto poco a poco acercandose a las mesas. Los rostros en las mesas que estaban serias cambiaron a unas de sorpresas en cuanto Helsing cambio de forma ante ellosa la de un muy familiar humano de cabellos rebeldes y rojisos.

**-Veamos si alguien puede dañar a Johnny! Jajaja!-**

**.**

**Vaya! A peticion de aquellos que querian dos capitulos pues decidi colocar dos en uno, por ello este capitulo es aun mas largo que los otros! XD**

**Espero les guste por que me diverti escribiendolo, pero en fin...**

**Que pasara?**

**Que tramara Helsing para su gran entrada?**

** Que fue lo que Cleo y Murray vieron?**

**Se encontrara bien Mavi?!**

**Por que demonios Steve no habla?!**

**Todas esas preguntas (bueno... la ultima no es tan seguro de afirmar XD ) y aquellas que ustedes pregunten en algun comentario, seran respondida en el siguiente capitulo. ;)**

**Y recuerdenlo muy bien, tienen que seguir pagandome si quieren otro cap y lo mas pronto poible!**

**Y mas en estas vacaciones! Yeah!**

**Por cierto, si les interesa pueden buscarme en facebook, lo colocare en mi perfil pero recuerden que tienen que mandarme un mesaje primero, para decirme quienes son en sus Comentarios. ;)**

**De ahi los agregare en un grupo para tenerlos actualizados de mis historias o si solo quieren llegar a charlar. ;3**

**Hasta pronto y gracias por leer!**


	9. La Verdad Se Ha Revelado! IX

**Amado Enemigo**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Oh si! Es pascua! :3**

**Pero bueno, no creo que me dejen robarles los huevos a los niños pero hare mi lucha! XD**

**En fin, se acerca el mondrigo Lunes que nadie quiere, por ello les publicare un capitulo Hoy!**

**No mañana, HOY! ;)**

**Pero antes…**

**Ya lo saben! Agradecimientos a sus fabulosos Comentarios :D!**

**RainSlayer: Supongo que ya te recuperaste de tu desmayo y si no tu conciencia te dira que fue un placer cumplir tu idea (y de tu conciencia ;) ). Espero te guste este cap al igual que los lectores que disfrutan de este fic!**

**android: No fue nada! Disfruta del cap!**

**In the end: XD Todas tus respuestas, y tal vez la que es sobre Steve, sea contestada *Música de fondo de pregunta sin resolver*.**

**Darksoul: Calmantes… aquí está el siguiente capítulo, disfruta. :D**

**Tacos: Que pasara? Descúbrelo!**

**PicofiK: Gracias, me alaga que opines así de mi escritura :3 Y de hecho abra sorpresas por venir. ;D**

**.**

El día se convirtió en tarde, durante ese transcurso de tiempo el hotel había permanecido entre susurros y rumores de lo que había pasado. Pero el dueño del hotel estaba más ocupado en asuntos muchos más importantes que los rumores en su hotel. El Conde Drácula observo a su pequeña y única hija descansando en una cama en la enfermería en el hotel.

-Mi pequeña.- Susurro Drácula haciendo a un lado un mechón de cabello de su hija hacia detrás de la oreja de ella. -Que fue lo que ocurrió?- Se pregunto en sus adentros el Conde.

Las heridas, golpes y raspones en Mavi ya habían sanado por completo gracias a las pócimas de las brujas pero con excepción de gruesas líneas blancas en las partes medias de ambos ante brazos y una mancha del mismo color en una de sus mejillas, oculta por un pequeño parche de gasas en la mejilla.

-Papa?- Mavi abrió los ojos para ver a su padre sentado a un lado de la cama, observándola con una sonrisa. -Mavi. Como te sientes mi lagarrtija?- La joven vampira sonrió a la actitud amorosa y protectora de su padre y afirmo. -Si… es solo que…- Mavi reacciono observando a su padre en sorpresa.

Drácula la vio a los ojos, sorpresa y confusión se expresaban en ellos, se acerco a ella preocupado.

-Que ocurre Mavi?- Le pregunto su padre, ella enseguida retiro las sabanas encima de ella, se sentó en la cama y se puso de pie. -Papa! Donde está Shani?!- Drácula se sorprendió por la pregunta y cercanía tan repentina de su hija que dio un paso atrás.

El Conde no pronuncio palabra alguna pero con la mirada indico observando al otro lado de la enfermería. Mavi se guio por donde su padre observaba por detrás de ella, se dio media vuelta y observo en la esquina opuesta, cerca de una ventana donde los intensos colores anaranjados de los rayos del atardecer caían sobre una figura en la cama en ese extremo de la enfermería.

-Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto la joven sin mover su mirada de la figura. -Sí, lo está. Se desmayo hace horras, se encontrraba exhausta y herrida.- Mavi comenzó a caminar a ella seguida por su padre, hasta que Murray y Cleo tocaron y entraron a la enfermería. -Conde, necesitamos hablar con usted.- Le hablo Cleo, Murray le indico a Dracula que se acercara un poco más.

El Conde observo por encima de su hombro que su hija había llegado a un lado de la cama donde Shani descansaba. Guio su mirada a ambas momias.

-Esto es de lo que me querrian decirr hace unas horas?- Ambas momias afirmaron. -Drac, nosotros nos encontramos con ese humano antes que ocurriera la alarma en el hotel.- El Conde abrió los ojos de sorpresa. -Qué?!- Susurro para que Mavi no lograra escucharlos mientras estaba distraída. -Así es Conde, logramos escapar gracias a Murray. Ese hombre lo hirió pero fue un milagro que no resultara ser grave, pero lo que hemos venido a decirle es lo que vimos en ese hombre.- Murray afirmo. -Drac… ese hombre está marcado con el símbolo del Escarabajo Dorado.- Termino Murray tomando de la mano a Cleo que estaba pensativa.

* * *

**Drácula P.O.V**

La confesión de Murray y Cleo me sorrprrendierron e intrrigarron, no erra posible que Helsing poseyerra esa marrca. El no erra Egipto y mucho menos había viajado hacia esa parrte del mundo. Mucho sol, ahí no habitarría ni un solo vampirro y el no tendrria nada que cazarr.

-No es posible, como podrría el tenerrlo?- Me prregunte en un susurro a lo que Murray movió los hombro sin tenerr idea y Cleo solo negó con la cabeza. -El Escarabajo Dorado es el símbolo de la reencarnación Conde.- Afirrme perro moví mi mano a un lado. -Lo sé, perro eso es una tonterria. Sin ofenderr.- Agrregue de inmediato hacia ambas momias que vivierron en Egipto en los glorriosos tiempos de los farraones. -Yo no crreo en la rreencarrnación…- Dije esas palabrras y mi mente me contrradijo rrecorrdándome el momento en que lo arroje por la ventana hacia casi 119 años.

* * *

Jonathan camino hacia una de las armaduras de pie e inmóviles, le sonrio y se coloco frente a la armadura que reacciono al verlo.

-Joven Jonathan! Lo hemos estado…!- Jonathan le indico con una mano que se detuviera. -Calma! Estoy bien!- La armadura dio un paso al frente retirándose de su lugar. -Acompáñeme, el Conde lo estaba…- Jonathan le volvió a indicar que se detuviera. -Espera. Solo vine a pedirte un favor.- Dijo Jonathan con una entusiasta sonrisa. -Un favor?- repitió la armadura. -Si!- Afirmo Jonathan. -Podrías decirle al Conde y a todos los monstruos que se reúnan en el Salón de Eventos?- La armadura lo pensó por unos momentos antes de saludar al joven y salir corriendo con la orden. -Y no te preocupes… - Le dijo antes de que se perdiera de vista. -Unos compañeros tuyos ya me acompañan.- Jonathan se dio la vuelta colocándose unos lentes de sol, escondiendo sus ojos verdes. -Oh si… esto será estupendo.- Camino de nuevo por los pasillos sin ser visto.

* * *

-No puede serr, el tiene a Jonny.- Dijo Drácula dejando en shock a las momias. -Qué?! Ese loco tiene a Johnny?!- Susurro Murray totalmente en pánico, logrando calmarse con ayuda de Cleo. -Crre que porr el hecho de tenerr a Jonny no le harre daño. Perro está totalmente equivocado.- Gruño Drácula. -Las arrmadurras y algunos monstrruos han ayudado a buscarr a Jonny y a ese hombrre, perro no lo han encontrrado. Y ahorr que se que Mavi está bien, puedo irr a buscarr con ellos.- Explico el Conde.

Los tres monstruos escucharon pasos rápidos y metálicos antes de que la puerta de la enfermería se abriera.

-Señor!- La armadura llamo al Conde que se acerco a la armadura. -Que ocurre? Encontrrarron algo?- Pregunto Drácula. -Sí, señor. De hecho, el me localizo y me pidió que lo llamara a usted y a todo monstruo se reunieran en el Salón de Eventos.- Drácula arqueo una ceja, observo confuso a la armadura detrás de él, Murray y Cleo se vieron entre sí igual de confusos.

Mavi que observaba a Shani, volteo a ver a su padre que camino a ella. Observo en un instante a Shani.

-Mavi, necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides de Shani junto con las brrujas que están al cuidado de la enferrmería.- Mavi observo a su padre, no lo hiba a cuestionar además quería asegurarse de que Shani estuviera bien. -En cuanto veas a Jonny, tráelo aquí papa… a salvo. Y si, escuche lo que le paso a Jonny. Herede tus sentidos, lo olvidas?- El Conde sonrio y se agacho para besar la cabeza de su hija. -Lo sé Mavi. Lo harre y lo trraerré, solo esperra aquí.- Le aseguro antes de observar a Shani, que se veía totalmente tranquila y frágil.

Se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida de la enfermería, les indico a Murray y a Cleo que lo siguiera mientras la armadura siguió al Conde.

-Estén alerrta, el intrruso durrante el día estarra cerrca. Si lo ven hagan hasta lo imposible parra detenerrlo.- La armadura afirmo a las palabras de su jefe, saludándolo. -Sí, señor!- Afirmo la armadura antes de salir corriendo.

Volteo a ver a Murray y Cleo.

-Reúnanse con los demás, yo me adelantarre.- Se convirtió en murciélago y salió disparado a gran velocidad.

* * *

Jonny observo a Murray junto con los demás monstruos y se acerco.

-Chicos!- Grito sin acercarse mucho. -Necesito su ayuda, necesito músicos!- lo observaron correr antes de acercarse a él. -Espera Jonny!- Le grito Frank que lo siguió al igual que Murray y Griffin.

Wanda, Wayne y sus cachorro junto con Cleo y Steve se no los siguieron y decidieron ir al Salón de Eventos.

-Tengo un más presentimiento.- Dijo Wanda cargando a dos de sus bebes, su esposo que cargaba a uno soloco su brazo libre alrededor de la cintura de su esposa. -Yo siento lo mismo Wanda. Vamos, veremos qué es lo que sucede.- Cleo suspiro preocupada tras haber visto a Murray desaparecer en uno de los corredores. -Crees que todo está bien Steve?- Steve, la pequeña masa de gelatina la observo alzando su vista y parpadeo. -Sí, creo que estoy exagerando un poco.- Steve volvió a mirar hacia adelante dejando un tráiler de liquido viscoso en el suelo mientras avanzaba con los demás.

* * *

Llegando al salón, Drácula se percato de un escenario en medio del salón, formado con las mesas del lugar. En el escenario había una batería donde observo las gafas de Griffin, a los lados de la batería se encontraban Murray a la izquierda con un bajo eléctrico y Frank a la derecha con una guitarra rítmica y frente a la batería se encontraba Jonathan con una guitarra eléctrica. A las esquinas del escenario había unas enormes bocinas negras, todas conectadas y listas para desatar un escándalo de grandes proporciones. Jonny sonrió al percatarse de la presencia de Drácula, tapo con su mano el micrófono que tenía conectado a su oreja y volteo a ver a Griffin, Murray y Frank que se veían preocupados.

-Jonny, no sabemos la pista que tocaremos cada quien.- Confeso Frank pero Jonny les sonrió relajado. -No se preocupen chicos! Ustedes solo lo sentirán, lo sé! Ahora… empecemos!- A sus adentros Johnny sonrió de manera perversa obse3rvando solo el que pentagramas blancos aparecían en el centro de cada monstruo.

El ruido en el salón era algo alto pero Jonathan se encargaría de eso, ajusto mejor sus lentes oscuros y retiro su mano del micrófono.

-Ey! Que tal!- Los monstruos guardaron silencio al potente sonido de las bocinas. -Se que aun falta para la fiesta de Mavi.- Todos los monstruos gritaron en afirmación y contento a la gran fiesta que se avecinaba. -Jajaja! Si, lo sé, será estupenda! Pero ahora les dedicare una canción a todos ustedes a todos los grandiosos y espectaculares monstruos que se encuentra aquí!- Los monstruos volvieron a gritar de entusiasmo. -Pero principalmente para ti Drac! Escucha muuyyy bien!- Le indico Jonathan al Murcielago que seguía en el aire, completamente confundido y extrañado por la repentina sorpresa del joven.

* * *

**(Bien lectores, vayan a este link...**

youtube,com/watch?v=pAgnJDJN4VA

**y prepárense. Porque el espectáculo comenzó!)**

Griffin y Jonathan comenzaron, los platillos de la batería se mezclaban con el leve sonido que la guitarra producía hasta que Frank y Murray se unieron al ritmo de ambos al mismo tiempo que el salón oscureció y luces de neón se encendían por doquier. Jonathan observo al frente, hacia donde el Conde se encontraba volando, sus ojos ocultos detrás de las oscuras gafas, sonrió listo y sorprendiendo a todos con una diferente voz en cuanto comenzó a cantar.

**Back In Black  
**Regrese De Negro

**I Hit The Sack  
**Me Deshice Del Saco

**I've Been Too Long I'm Glad Too Be Back  
**Ha Sido Mucho Tiempo Me Alegra Haber Regresado

**Yes, I'm Leet Loose  
**Si, Conseguí Liberarme

**From The Noose  
**Del Lazo

**That's Kept Me Hanging About  
**Del Cual Estaba Colgado

**I've Been Looking At The Sky "Cause Is Getting Me high"  
**He Estado Mirando Al Cielo "Porque Me Está Elevando"

**Forget The Hearse "Cause I Never Die"  
**Olvídate Del Coche Fúnebre "Porque Nunca Moriré"

**I Got…!  
**Tengo…!

**Nine lives!  
**Nueve Vidas!

**Cat's Eyes!  
**Ojos De Gato!

**Abusing Every One Of Them And Running Wild!  
**Abuso De Todas Ellas Y Corro Salvajemente!

**CORO:**

**Cause I'm Back  
**Porque, He Regresado

**Yes, I´m Back  
**Si, Regrese

**Well, I'm Back  
**Pues Bien, Regrese

**Yes, I'm Back  
**Si, Regrese

**Well, I'm Back, Back  
**Pues Bien, He Regresado, Regrese

**[Well] I'm Back In Black  
**[Pues Bien], Regrese En Negro

**Yes, I'm Back In Black  
**Si, Regrese De Negro

El cabello de Jonathan se tiño por un segundo de negro.

**Back In The Back Of A Cadillac  
**Regrese En La Parte de Atrás De Un Cadillac

**Number One With A Bullet, I'm A Power Pack  
**El Numero Uno Con Una Bala, Soy Un Paquete De Poder

**Yes, I'm In A Bang, With A Gang  
**Si Estoy, En Una Riña, Con La Pandilla

**They Got To Catch Me If They Want Me To Hang  
**Tienen Que Atraparme Si Me Quieren Colgar

**Cause I'm Back On The Track And I'm Beating The Flack  
**Por Que He Vuelto Al Camino Y Estoy Venciendo A Las Críticas

**Nobody's Gonna Get My In Another Rap  
**Nadie Me Va A Tener En Otro Rap

**So Look At Me Now  
**Así Que Mírame Ahora

Volteo hacia Dracula.

**Im Just Making My Play  
**Solo Estoy Haciendo Mi Juego

**Don't Try To Push You Luck  
**No intentes Tentar Tu Suerte

**Just Get Out Of My Way!  
**Tan Solo Apártate De Mi Camino!

Volteo a ver de nuevo al public.

**CORO:**

**Well, I'm Back  
**Pues Bien, He Regresado

**Yes, I'm Back  
**Si, Regrese

**Well, I'm Back  
**Pues Bien, He Regresado

**Yes I'm Back  
**Si, Regrese

**Well, I'm Back, Back  
**Pues Bien, He Regresado, Regrese

**Well, I'm Back In Black  
**Pues Bien, Regrese De Negro

**Yes, I'm Back In Black  
**Si, Regrese De Negro

No sabían cómo pero tocaban a la perfección al ritmo de la voz de Jonathan. Frank, Griffin y Murray observaban entusiasmados a Jonathan que cantaba, pero les extrañaba lo que expresaba con aquella cancion, además del cambio en su voz y que de nuevo su cabello se tiño de negro en unos segundos. Una extraña neblina comenzaba a bajar del techo, todos aplaudían y gritaban con el pequeño concierto, los efectos escénicos era asombrosos. Ah no ser por solo un problema… aquellos no eran efectos escénicos o parte de un show como todos creían a excepción de un solo monstruo. Drácula.

**CORO:**

**Well, I'm Back  
**Pues Bien, He Regresado

**Yes, I'm Back  
**Si, Regrese

**Well, I'm Back  
**Pues Bien, He Regresado

**Yes I'm Back  
**Si, Regrese

**Well, I'm Back, Back  
**Pues Bien, He Regresado, Regrese

**Well I'm Back In Black  
**Pues Bien, Regrese De Negro

**Yes, I'm Back In Black  
**Si, Regrese De Negro

**[Solo de Guitarra]**

Jonathan sujeto con más fuerza la guitarra en sus manos, tocando con velocidad.

**Hooo Yeah  
**Hooo Si

**Ohh Yeah  
**Ohh Si

Ondas de sonidos salían disparadas de las bocinas, enardeciendo aun más al público.

**Yes, I Am  
**Si, Soy Yo

**Oooh Yeah  
**Oooh Si

. Camino por la orilla del escenario mientras su cabello comenzaba a teñirse desde la raíz hasta las puntas de su cabello rojizo a un negro intenso y oscuro.

**Yeah  
**Si

Nadie lograba percatarse por la falta de luz en el lugar, comenzando a cantar de nuevo siendo observado intensamente por un vampiro.

**Oh Yeah  
**Oh Si

Dracula comenzo a volar hacia Jonathan mientras seguia cantando.

**[Back In Now]  
**[Ya Regrese]

**Well, I'm Back  
**Pues Bien, He Regresado

**[Frank, Griffin y Murray]  
****I'm Back!  
**He Regresado!

** Back  
**Regrese

**[Frank, Griffin y Murray]  
****I'm Back!  
**He Regresado!

**Back  
**Regrese

**[Frank, Griffin y Murray]  
****I'm Back!  
**He Regresado!

**Back  
**Regrese

**[Frank, Griffin y Murray]  
****I'm Back!  
**He Regresado!

**Back  
**Regrese

**[Frank, Griffin y Murray]  
****I'm Back!  
**He Regresado!

**Back  
**Regrese

**Back In Black  
**Regrese De Negro

**Yes, I'm Back In Black  
**Si, Regrese De Negro

Observo a Drácula volar directo a él.

**Out Of The Sight!  
**Fuera De La Vista!

Grito Jonathan y las luces del salón se encendieron dejando cejados por unos instantes a los monstruos en el lugar, incluyendo a Drácula que se cubrió con su capa al transformarse y tocar el escenario. Escucho suspiros de sorpresa y Drácula bajo su capa y suspiro al igual que los monstruos dejándolo sin palabras. Jonathan le sonreía, había dejado la guitarra a un lado y sujeto sus lentes, tirándolos a un lado. El Conde Drácula nunca a creído en la reencarnación… pero ahora la comprendía.

-Drácula.- Dijo el joven humano pero sus nuevos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles para el Conde. -Helsing.- Susurro el Conde sin creerlo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras los murmullos hacían su presencia.

-Sorprendido? Lo sé! Jajaja! No es genial?- Tenia la misma voz que Jonathan pero Drácula sabía que no era él.

Jonathan volteo a ver a los monstruos en los instrumentos con una mirada maligna.

-Largo.- Los tres monstruos fueron impulsados hacia atrás cayendo del escenario. -Que haces?!- Grito el Conde al ver a sus amigos ser impulsados con fuerza. -Me deshago del estorbo… CAYENSE YA!- Grito atreves de micrófono que aun tenía adherido en su oído a su boca.

Todos los monstruos se sorprendieron por la actitud de Jonathan quedando en completo silencio. Cleo que se encontraba en las primeras filas corrió a ayudar a Murray, Steve ayudo en la caída a Griffin y Wayne y sus cachorros ayudaban a Frank que había perdido uno que otro miembro. Murray observo a Jonathan y se horrorizo al ver la marca del escarabajo dorado en el.

-No puede ser!- Exclamo Murray sin creerlo, Cleo volteo al igual que él. -Oh, no. Johnny…- Ambos observaron al vampiro y al humano arriba del escenario.

* * *

Shani abrió los ojos enseguida, Mavi observando esto se acerco más a ella. Shani quito sus sabanas y se puso de pie.

-Shani, estas bien?- Pregunto Mavi, Shani afirmo y la observo. -Mavi… reconoces el nombre de Helsing?- La sorpresa en Mavi respondió la pregunta de Shani. -Con lo poco que debes de saber de ese hombre, es notable que él es alguien malo.- Mavi se confundió. -Espera, como que "es" malo. Mi padre me dijo que murió años atrás.- Shani afirmo caminando hacia la puerta de la enfermería seguida por Mav y se detuvo dándose la vuelta, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Mavi.

La expresión del Angel le decía a la vampira que algo grave pasaba y eso no le gustaba. Si se trataba de ese hombre, eso se refería a su padre de igual manera.

-Mavi… ese hombre reencarno.- Mavi se sorprendió de nuevo, temor se reflejo en sus ojos. -Qué?! No puede ser posible!- Shani sujeto con fuerza los hombro s de Mavi para que la volviera a mirar. -Es posible porque así ha ocurrido. Pero para que eso sucediera, Helsing debió haber encontrado su cuerpo reencarnado… y yo…- Suspiro a punto de llorar de culpa, Mavi se consterno sin decir nada. -Yo lo ayude, no lo pude evitar y lo ayude a reencarnar en el cuerpo de un joven que conocí hace una semana.- Mavi retrocedió apartándose de ella, temiendo lo que pasaba por su mente. -No… no puede ser… No es cierto…- Shani bajo la cabeza sin poder seguir viéndola a los ojos. -Jonathan…- Mavi negó enseguida con la cabeza. -No, No puede ser. No es cierto.- Shani trago saliva con dificultad tratando de parar de llorar. -Jonathan es la reencarnación de Helsing.- Tras ello se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la enfermería, a vi enseguida la siguió, su mente procesaba la horrible realidad de la situación que Shani le revelo.

* * *

Los monstruos observaron el nuevo "look" de Jonathan que había ocurrido sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Espero les haya gustado la entrada de mi espectáculo.- Dijo Jonathan atreves del micrófono. -Porque esto solo es el inicio de la continuación de la sentencia del Conde Drácula.- Todos se sorprendieron y enseguida se horrorizaron al ver como el cuerpo de Johnny cambiaba al de un hombre, sus ropas cambiaron a una gabardina larga y negra, su cabello se volvió un poco más pequeño pero igual de negro.

Drácula gruño al ver el engaño de Helsing por haber tomado la forma de Jonathan sin conocer que realmente era en si cuerpo de Jonathan. Drácula no noto que una barrera blanca rodeo el escenario y que se expandió más y más haciendo retroceder a los monstruos que comenzaron a correr. Las armaduras comenzaron su función primordial si ocurría una emergencia de ese tipo. Comenzaron a llevar a todos los monstruos a las salidas de emergencia del hotel, por los pasillos que había sido construido para ello.

-Como te atreves! Donde esta Jonathan?!- Grito furioso Drácula. **-Jajaja… él está bien Drácula, mejor preocúpate por ti!- **Grito Helsing lanzando una estaca hacia Drácula que lo esquivo para atacar de inmediato a Helsing, el Cazador de Vampiros.

**. **

**Uff! Espero les fascine este capítulo! **

**Porque a mí me encanto escribirlo! :3**

**Si les agrado, gusto o encanto, páguenme como es debido! XD**

**Disfrutan pascua!**

**La verdad se rebeló! Que ocurrirá?! Hagan sus preguntas!**

**Pronto las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**RRReecuerden! Cada comentario es una paga! Páguenme diciéndome que tal estuvo el capitulo, no sean tímidos! :D**

**Review/Comentario = Paga = Un nuevo cap! ;D**

**Hasta Pronto!**


	10. Helsing Vs Drácula La Ejecucion Prosigue

**Amado Enemigo**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Holap! :B Ha sido una buena semana hasta que un bastardo virus invadió mi USB y me elimino más de 2 GB de información MUY importante. :'(**

**Y me refiero a información de mis dos fics. :S**

**Pero no se preocupen, hare todo lo posible para no tardar en actualizar… Ahora, continuemos con la lectura! :D**

**.**

**Pero antes…**

**Ya lo saben! Agradecimientos a sus fabulosos Comentarios :D!**

**RainSlayer: Que pasara? Bueno, entérate tú y tu conciencia ahora! ;) **

**android: Listo! Otro emocionante capitulo recién salido del horno! *Apagando el fuego del horno con un extintor***

**PicofiK: A mí también me encanta esta canción, por eso la coloco además que la letra de la canción me pareció apropiada. Y creo que se dé que Conejo hablas. :3 (Bunnymund! X3) **

.

Shani abrió las puertas del Salón de Eventos sin detenerse, pasando por los monstruos que salían corriendo del lugar, dirigidos por armaduras. Observo a diferentes direcciones hasta ver al Conde Dracula atacar a Helsing.

-Papa!- Grito Mavi entrando al lugar, al verla, Shani la sujeto de la muñeca para evitar que se acercara a ellos. -No te acerques Mavi.- -Que…?!- -Observa.- Mavi volvió a ver hacia donde se encontraba su padre peleando con Helsing y observo una gran barrera blanca alrededor de ellos. -Eso es una barrera de luz, tú Mavi que eres un ser oscuro no maligno no puedes atravesar esa barrera.- Le aclaro Shani sin dejarla ir.

Mavi siguió observándolos, aun mas a su padre que tenía todas las intenciones de derrotar y eliminar a su contrincante, Mavi se preocupo aun mas y volteo a ver a Shani. Y antes de poder hablar, Frank y los demás llegaron hacia ellas.

-Mavi, ese hombre…!- Mavi afirmo antes de que Cleo terminara. -Es Johnny, lo sé… pero no puedo llegar hasta ellos. - Se sintió impotente, Cleo sujeto la mano de Mavi y Frank se acerco a ella para colocarle una mano en el hombro. -No te preocupes Mavi, nosotros ayudaremos a tu padre.- Lo dijo decisivo, recibiendo afirmaciones de Wayne, Murray, Griffin y un movimiento gelatinoso de Steve que hizo sonreír a Mavi.

* * *

**Jonathan P.O.V**

La oscuridad vuelve a rodearme y no puedo sentir mi cuerpo, igual como en aquella pesadilla pero… estoy en otra pesadilla? Debo estarlo porque en esta ocasión no puedo ver nada, solo puedo escuchar, es el único sentido que no he perdido…

-Donde esta?!- Escuche un grito seguido de un sonido, como aquel que se hace al romper la madera. -Donde esta Jonathan?!- Me sorprendió oír de nuevo aquella voz, esta vez la reconocí a la perfección.

Pero por que se oía furioso?

-Acaso me está buscando? No entiendo! Pero si me quede dormido en la azotea con Mavi...- Pensé enseguida tratando de despertar y me di cuenta que mis ojos no estaban cerrados, estaba completamente cegado por la oscuridad a mi alrededor. -No… yo nunca me quede dormido con Mavi en la azotea porque me había desmayado abrazándola…- No comprendía. Que está pasando?!

Lo único que veía era totalmente negro! Ni siquiera podía ver mi cuerpo y si es que tenia uno por qué no lo siento!

-Hola?! Alguien?!- Entre en pánico, no sabía lo ocurría solo escuchaba fuertes sonidos de una pelea. -Mavi?! Drac?! Frank?! Alguien por favor! Ayúdenme!- Trate de gritar pero solo podía pensarlo, no tenia boca, ni siquiera un cuerpo… ya no era nada.

Los sonidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, la preocupación me carcomía por dentro de lo que ahora era.

**-No te acerques Drácula.- -**Esa voz! No puede ser!- Pensé enseguida. -Esta vez me harre cargo de que no rregreses!- Escuche gritar a Drac, no comprendía y él se escuchaba cerca de mí. -AAAHHHHH!- Algo rasgo mi hombro aunque no sentía tener uno, el dolor era insoportable además de que podía sentir mi sangre derramarse desde la herida. **-Maldito monstruo!- **Volví a escuchar esa voz, la reconocí a pesar del dolor que sentía y la sangre se me helo. -No puede ser! Es de nuevo este sueño donde yo… yo…- No podía terminar la frase, no podía pensar en hacerle daño a Drácula no importando que fuese un sueño.

No podía pensar correctamente, por lo que oía la pelea seguía y el dolor en mi hombro igual… me di cuenta de la realidad, sintiendo un frio recorrer mi espalda. -Si fuese un sueño… yo no debería sentir dolor alguno!- Fue entonces que me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, que no estaba dormido y mucho menos en una pesadilla...

-Que está pasando?! Ayúdenme! Drac! Mavis! Alguien por favor ayúdeme!-

* * *

Helsing esquivo un nuevo ataque del Conde, enseguida intento herirlo con la daga que sostenía en una de sus manos cubierta en su propia sangre al haber oprimido la herida en su hombro. El Conde escucho fuertes pasos que se acercaban a ellos y esto los hizo detenerse por un instante. Viendo esto Helsing frunció el ceño, nadie se interpondría en la sentencia del Conde, aprovechando esto, sujeto la guitarra que había dejado en el suelo y golpeo al Conde con ella, lanzando al vampiro hacia atrás y destruyendo a la guitarra por el impacto. Sin perder tiempo volteo a ver a Frank correr hacia el campo.

**-Un ser reanimado de la muerte, no es un ser oscuro por lo tanto podrá cruzar si no hago algo o…- **Guio su mirada a Shani y sonrió, sacando aquella cruz que comenzó a emanar energía oscura nuevamente.

Shani al verlo enseguida intento huir del lugar pero antes de poder hacerlo sus hombros recibieron un increíble peso sobre ellos que la hizo caer al suelo. Viendo esto Mavi se acercó a Shani pero ella se lo impidió.

-No te acerques! Mavis por favor golpéame!- Mavi se quedó helada a la petición de Shani. -Helsing esta tratan… aagghhhh!- Un aura oscura exploto en ella lanzando al suelo a aquellos que estaban cerca, oscura energía eléctrica ataco el cuerpo de Shani que siguió gritando de dolor.

Drácula se levantó aún más rápido al oír esos gritos, observo a Shani sin saber porque le preocupaba y dolía verla así. Busco a su oponente y al hacerlo se lanzó hacia él, Helsing fue tacleado al suelo y la cruz en su mano se deslizo por el escenario.

**-No!- ** Helsing observo la cruz alejarse de ellos hasta caer del escenario donde la mano de Frank atrapo la cruz. -Lo tengo!- Exclamo Frank, Drácula afirmo a ello y golpeo aún más fuerte a Helsing que sin que el vampiro se diera cuenta, trato de alcanzar algo de su gabardina. -Como te atrreves a hacerrle daño!- Drácula volvió a golpearlo en el rostro.

Helsing rio al comportamiento de Drácula, descubriendo una ventaja con la ayuda de Shani. El Conde dejo de golpearlo para colocarse de pie sujetando a Helsing del cuello con su mano izquierda y con la derecha sujetando la herida en el hombro izquierdo de Helsing. Aun gritando por la presión en su hombro, Helsing no dejo de reír y eso enfureció a Drácula.

-De que rrayos te rries?!- Pregunto irritado el Conde, observando a Helsing furioso.

Helsing dejo re reír por un momento para ver a los ojos a Drácula y le sonrió sínicamente.

**-Porque Shani…- **Giro su cabea a la dirección donde Shani se encontraba, respirando agitada y apenas conciente. **–Shani me pertenece!- **Le grito en la cara, sorprendiendo al Conde que volteo a ver hacia donde Mavi y Shani sin creerlo.

Alcanzando al fin un pequeño vial en su gabardina, Helsing lo abrió con el pulgar y lo derramo en el rostro del Drácula en cuanto volteo de nuevo a verlo.

**-Sorpresa!- **Grito Helsing derramando el liquido que al instante hizo efecto. –AAAHHHH!- Grito de dolor Drácula dejando ir a Helsing. -Drac!- Grito Frank subiendo al escenario hasta que Helsing al verlo grito. -Te dije que te largaras!- El pentagrama blanco volvió a aparecer en Frank que lo impulso y arrojo con una impresionante fuerza hacia atrás, estampándolo en el suelo cerca de los demás. -Frank!- Gritaron los demás acercándose al enorme monstruo.

Estando libre de Drácula y en pie, Helsing aprovecho al ahora ciego vampiro que cubría sus ojos con sus manos en intenso dolor. Helsing agito su brazo accionando un brazalete que revelo una hoja de plata, sonrió antes de arrojarse hacia el vampiro.

**-Yo, el Caza Vampiros Van Helsing te condeno a ti, Conde Vlad Draculea…- **El vampiro logro ver la borrosa silueta de Helsing frente a él antes de saber lo que ocurría escucho. **-A la Condena de la Cruz.- **Antes de poder reaccionar a lo que sucedía, Drácula fue cortado por la daga sintiendo dos grandes cortes que marcaban una gran cruz en todo su pecho y cruz. -AAAHHHHHH!-Grito el Conde. -NOOOO!- Mavi grito al ver lo sucedido con su padre corriendo hacia el campo que al tocarlo quemo sus brazos y la arrojo de vuelta hacia atrás.

Así lo intento una y otra vez sin descanso, su padre era cortado y "castigado" sin piedad hasta que cayó al suelo. Su visión se volvió borrosa por todas las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, su fuerza desaparecía poco a poco por las quemaduras que empeoraban poco a poco en sus brazos y por los golpes al impactarse contra el suelo por la barrera.

* * *

**Mavi P.O.V**

No podía hacer nada! Me sentía tan inútil! Mi padre era brutalmente castigado con lo único que podía hacer daño y no puedo ayudarlo! No podía traspasar una simple barrera! Ahora estaba en el suelo, mi cuerpo no podía más, me levante y me acerque de nuevo a la barrera.

**-Que sucede Conde?-** Escuche a ese hombre preguntar divertido y feliz, como se atreve?!

Qué clase de ser humano era él? Me costaba mucho creer que Jonathan sea la reencarnación de ese… ese verdadero monstruo! Johnny es un lindo, cariñoso y divertido humano… pero ÉL! Es despiadado, cruel y un sádico!

**-Ya es la hora… el fin… - **Esas palabras se clavaron en mi corazón como si de una estaca se tratara, Helsing volteo a mi padre que le daba la espalda en el suelo.

Creí que moriría sintiendo un inmenso dolor en mi corazón al ver a mi padre lleno de cortadas y quemaduras que no se regeneraban a cuesta de la plata de la que estaba hecha el arma de ese hombre. Helsing alzo una mano hacia atrás sin despegar su vista de mi padre, en su palma apareció un símbolo blanco y un objeto llego a su mano a gran velocidad. Sonrió aun sin dejar de ver a mi padre, el objeto en su mano comenzó a oscurecerse.

-Mavi!- Escuche a Griffin gritar detrás de mí y por instinto observe enseguida hacia atrás. -Algo no está bien!- Grito Murray, se alejaban de Shani que se estaba levantando con la misma ahora que provenia del objeto que Helsing poseia. -No… Shani…- Pensé, sabía lo que pasaba y volví a ver hacia mi padre, ahora Helsing sujetaba una pieza larga de plata… -No!- Grite como nunca lo había hecho, con dolor y desesperación.

Ese hombre me volteo a ver, su rostro se burlaba de mi mientras me sonreía triunfante.

**-Dile a dios a Papi!- **Volvió a ver a mi padre y acercando la estaca de plata a su corazón. **-PAAPAAAAAA!- **Grite con todas mis fuerzas al no poder detenerlo.

* * *

Mavis observo el golpe final que mataría a su padre con desesperación pero, quedo sorprendida al ver que este se había detenido, parpadeo rápidamente observando a Helsing quien parecía furiosos intentando acabar con su movimiento.

**-No interfieras maldito mocoso!- ** Helsing grito sin poder mover su cuerpo, su corto cabello negro empezaba a teñirse de café rojizo en instantes repetitivos. -Jonathan!- Mavis grito observando como el cuerpo de Jonathan detenía a Helsing. **-Ya basta! No me detendrás!- **Entonces hizo un brusco movimiento levantando los brazos y lanzando de nuevo ese fatal golpe al corazón del Conde. **-Ugh!- **Shani se estrello de espalda contra él a una gran velocidad, ambos cayeron en el suelo del escenario hasta caer del mismo. -Pero que buen golpe!- Grito Wayne desde atrás.

La pared de luz desapareció y Mavi corrio hacia su padre que la observo desorientado en cuento se arrodillo a un lado de él, antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Papa!- Mavis lo sujeto y lo abrazo llorando en silencio, apenas podía contenerse al verlo herido de esa manera, tan débil y vulnerable.

Mavis nunca había visto a su padre de esa manera y nunca espero verlo así durante toda su inmortal vida.

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato cariño.- Mavi reacciono y volteo hacia atrás, sus ojos llorosos observaron a la única persona que la podría consolar en esos momentos como una madre lo podría hacer. -Tía Eunice.- Dijo en un susurro queriendo llorar aun más.

Eunice le sonrió con cariño y se hinco a su nivel para poder abrazarla, Mavi enseguida la abrazo llorando en su pecho. Ella observo al Conde mientras los demás se acercaban hacia ellas, Frank tomo a Drácula en sus brazos.

-Llévalo a la enfermería Frank.- Frank afirmo. -Si nena.- Le dijo en voz baja para entonces llevar al vampiro a que le brindaran atención medica.

Los lentes de Griffin se acercaron a ellas mientras los demás inspeccionaban a Helsing y Shani detrás del escenario.

-Buen golpe el que le diste Shani.- Eunice sonrió un poco y afirmo antes de levantarse y desprenderse de Mavi para verla a los ojos. -Vamos cariño, tu padre te necesita más que nunca.- Ahora más calmada Mavi afirmo y al caminar toco algo con su pie, observo hacia abajo para encontrarse con la extraña y pequeña cruz que Helsing había sujetado en su mano.

Armaduras enseguida corrieron hacia donde Helsing y Shani habían caído para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa.

-Joven Jonathan!- Grito una de las armaduras, Mavis enseguida corrió hacia detrás del escenario sin dificultad, sus heridas ya se habían regenerado pero se sentía algo débil. -Johnny!- Grito Mavi al verlo en los brazos de una armadura mientras que otra sujetaba a Shani.

Eunice la siguió y se sorprendió al ver a Jonathan en herido de uno de sus hombros, con unos cuantos golpes y se encontraba inconsciente. Sin que nadie lo notara Eunice se sorprendió al ver a la joven mujer en los brazos de uno de las armaduras y enseguida les dio instrucciones.

-Llévenlos a la enfermería ahora. Mavis, vamos.- Le indico la esposa de Frankenstein a la hija de Drácula que la siguió lentamente hacia la enfermería, Eunice la acerco a ella colocando una mano en el hombro de la joven vampira.

* * *

Al llegar a las puertas de la enfermería una armadura resguardaba la puerta, antes de que Mavi pudiera entrar la armadura le explico que sería mejor que se quedara a esperar ya que las brujas necesitaban trabajar. Mavi comprendió aunque con tan solo un golpe podía hacer a un lado a la armadura, pero decidió hacer caso a las peticiones de las brujas que cuidaban y curaban a su Papa, su novio y a una amiga. Se sentó a lado de Eunice que la varazo de nuevo, dándole el soporte emocional que necesitaba en ese momento y que Dracula y Jonathan no podían darle, y no solo ella le brindaba ese soporte emocional sino también su pequeña familia. El hombre invisible, los licántropos Wanda y Wayne junto con su tropa de cachorros, el matrimonio Frankstein, la nueva pareja egipcia y la pequeña pero alegre masa gelatinosa de nombre Steve, todos ellos se encontraban fuera de la enfermería con Mavi para esperar el tiempo necesario y conocer el estado del joven humano, el Conde y el Ángel Caído. En esos momentos Frank se había sentado a un lado de su esposa y le había besado la cabeza, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos y acercarla a él sin despegarla de Mavi, Eunice le sonrió a su marido pero en su interior estaba pensando en cierta joven mujer que ahora era atendida en la enfermería.

-Que hace ella aquí? A que ha vuelto después de tantos años? - Esas y más preguntas plagaban los pensamientos de Eunice, quien no despegaba la mirada de las puertas de la enfermería.

* * *

**Este no es el fin Drácula, no mientras siga en el cuerpo de este chico y en cuanto el despierte… será tu fin. **

* * *

Dentro de la enfermería, las brujas trabajan a gran velocidad en cada uno de los tres pacientes que se encontraban en el lugar. Jonathan fue limpiado y vendado del gran rasguño en su hombro, habia perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre pero estaría bien, además tenía un moretón purpura en su pecho y varios golpes mas no tan graves; Shani se encantaraba inconsciente en una de las camillas, y conociendo lo sucedido era observaba por unas brujas y retenida con hechizos de ellas mismas. Un grupo trataba a cada ser, pero el más severo era su eminencia. Debido a los ataques que había recibido con aquella arma, cada herida de su cuerpo no cerraba y no parecía regenerarse en cualquier momento. Esto preocupo a las brujas que hasta el momento, lo único que lograron hacer fue detener la hemorragia que presentaba en la enorme Cruz que tenía en lo ancho y largo de su torso, limpiar las heridas y vendar su pecho y abdomen por completo junto con sus brazos y piernas que presentaban cortes que al igual que las demás, no parecían regenerarse.

* * *

**Jajaja… después de todo, esas heridas tardaran mucho en sanar y no creo que despiertes pronto.**

* * *

Una de las brujas inspecciono sus ojos con una pequeña vara de luz, no podía creer lo que veía. Los ojos del Conde se habían vuelto completamente negros, era como si la pupila se hubiera expandido hasta cubrir el iris y la parte blanca de todo el globo ocular. La bruja tras inspeccionar ambos ojos y ver lo mismo en ambos, la bruja observo a otra y negó, enseguida vendo los ojos del vampiro y se retiro para ayudar a otras brujas.

* * *

**Esto aun no acaba hasta que uno de los dos muera y ese serás tú.**

* * *

Jonathan frunció el seño aun en su inconsciencia hasta que su rostro volvió a tener la paz que siempre tenía en sus sueños mas profundas. Desconociendo si esta vez que habrá los ojos, será él y no Helsing quien despertara.

**. **

**Hola! Y lamento haber tardado!**

**Pero eso se los explica antes de empezar a leer. :D**

**Esta capitulo es muuyyy largo y me emociono al leerlo, si me van a linchar no se preocupen! Primero páguenme y después linchenme! ;)**

**Que pasara en el siguiente capítulo? Como es que Eunice conoce a Shani? Que pasara con Dracula? Que tiene planeado Helsing? Porque Eunice llego hasta ahora? Porque no me callo? Porque Steve sigue sin poder hablar? XD**

**Ya lo saben! Páguenme con sus maravillosos Comentarios! 8D**

**Si quieren más capítulos ;) **

**Gracias por leer, hasta luego y buenas noches! :3**

**.**


	11. El Secreto Del Cazador XI

**Amado Enemigo**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Wola! He vuelto y aunque esta vez me sorprendió los pocos comentarios, seguire con la historia mientras aun haya un solo comentario de un lector! ;)**

**Aunque me este quedando pobre TT^TT , vamos! Dejar un comentario no cuesta nada. ;D**

**En fin… disfruten!**

**.**

**Pero antes…**

**Ya lo saben! Agradecimientos a sus fabulosos Comentarios. :D!**

**KaTmAi: Me alaga que hayas estado siguiendo este fic, lamento los horrores en mi escritura y espero te guste el capitulo.**

**.**

El descanso es esencial, nuestro el cuerpo lo necesita durante un cierto periodo de tiempo y solo lo requiere cuando se estas cansados, pero, si el cansancio es extremo el cuerpo toma ese descanso sin pedirlo.

Mavis despertó sin conocer cuando había quedado dormida, se sentía cómoda y su cuerpo había descansado lo suficiente. Alguien la sacudió un poco, fue entonces que Mavis abrió los ojos y observo frente a ella tela pelusita color rosa y sonrió al alzar la vista.

-Buenos días cariño.- Eunice le sonreía retirando su brazo de alrededor de Mavis quien se puso de pie. -Días?- Eunice se puso de pie a lado de Mavis. -Si cariño, dormiste el resto de la tarde y toda la noche.- Mavis sonrió algo apenada pero enseguida observo la puerta de la enfermería.

Viendo esto Eunice coloco una mano en el hombro de la joven vampira que volteo a verla.

-Vamos Mavis, debes comer algo. Todos fueron al comedor.- Mavis volvió a ver la puerta. -Pero…- -Lo sé cariño…- La interrumpió Eunice. -En cuanto desayunes y tomes un baño, podremos entrar. Las brujas nos indicaron que en unas horas podríamos verlos pero solo uno por uno. Está bien?- Mavis volvió a verla y la abrazo, Eunice enseguida sonrió y devolvió el abrazo.

Mavis siempre agradecería tener una gran y diversa familia divertida y amorosa, aquella que siempre estaba para ella. Un claro ejemplo era su tía Eunice. Ambas caminaron hacia el comedor para encontrarse con los demás.

-Tía Eunice?- Eunice volteo a ver a su sobrina. -Si, Mavis?- Ella volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa. -Eres muy cómoda.- Ambas se vieron antes de comenzar a reír.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron en un reflejo ante el dolor en su cuerpo, Jonathan trato de levantarse pero el dolor en su hombro y en su pecho se lo negaron rotundamente.

-Oohh… Nggaahhh…- El joven humana gimió de dolor en cuanto su cuerpo hacia el mas mínimo movimiento, incluso el más vital como respirar.

Una bruja escucho los quejidos de dolor, de hecho, la única bruja que se encontraba en el lugar. Se acerco a él, en cuanto Jonathan la observo supo que no era cualquier bruja ya que ella tenía la apariencia de una anciana pero de un verde más claro de piel y que no utilizaba un uniforme de sirvienta sino de una enfermera antigua.

-Me sorprende su resistencia Joven Jonathan.- Jonathan la observo mientras ella se acercaba a la cama. -D… Donde, donde estoy? Quien es usted?- Jonathan le pregunto a la anciana, ella toco el hombro herido de Jonathan que siseo de dolor. -Mi nombre es Maika y está en la enfermería del hotel, Joven Jonathan.- En cuanto conoció el lugar donde se encontraba, Jonathan observo a su alrededor y sus ojos cayeron en el dueño del hotel, a unas cuantas camas de distancia, su cama era rodeada por una delgada tela.

* * *

**Jonathan P.O.V**

Me paralice por completo y un hueco en mi pecho apareció instantáneamente devorando mi corazón dejando vacio mi pecho.

-Fue real?- Susurre sin esperar respuesta alguna… había sido real.

Aquellos sueños o visiones, o lo que hayan sido… fueron reales?! No! No podía creerlo! Acaso yo provoque todo esto? Yo… yo…

-Tuviste sueños muy extraños e incluso estos últimos sueños no lograbas recordarlos…-Despegue la mirada de la cama donde Drácula permanecía, volteando a ver a la anciana. -Los pocos momentos de esos "sueños" que recuerda, Joven Jonathan… como puede ver, sucedieron.- Evite la urgencia de volver a mirar hacia Drácula. -Por qué…? Como pude hacerlo…?- Susurre, mi voz se ahogó en mi garganta.

La anciana se acercó más a mí y coloco una mano en mi pecho que aun por el dolor que sentía, no mostré gesta alguna de dolor, mi cuerpo y mente estaban sumidos en la culpa y en el vacío que ahora sentía dentro.

-Usted no lo hizo, ni siquiera piense que eso Joven Jonathan.- Maika obtuvo de nuevo mi atención. -Pero yo lo vi! Yo le hice daño!- Alzo la voz pero no lo suficiente para que se escuchara fuera de la enfermería. -El hecho de que usted haya visto su cuerpo hacer esas acciones, no quiere decir que usted haya tenido la intención de hacer esas mismas acciones.- Maika me respondió y fue entonces que recordé aquella voz.

Aquella voz, aquella voz que siempre aparecía en mis sueños.

-Aquella voz… la voz de un hombre siempre aparecía en mis sueños.- Maika afirmo retirando su mano de mi pecho. -Joven Jonathan… debe escucharme y escucharme muy bien. Por favor no me interrumpa ni haga preguntas hasta que termine de hablar.- La observe confuso pero de una cosa estaba seguro… no me gustara lo que voy a oír.

* * *

El desayuno fue tranquilo pero se hablaba de lo sucedido, además de que no podían salir del castillo debido a la barrera de luz que no solo rodeaba la única entrada/salida del hotel sino que formaba un campo a todo lo ancho y alto del hotel.

-Aun me cuesta creer lo que está sucediendo.- Suspiro Wayne comiendo de su plato, Wanda a su lado y sus cachorros, que para sorpresa de muchos se encontraban tranquilos desayunando en una gran mesa. -A todos nos cuesta creerlo.- Frank observo a todos que afirmaron. -Sí, ni que lo digas.- Confeso Griffin que alzo la mirada. -Pero fue sorprendente que en ese instante tu esposa llegara y golpeara justo en el rostro a Shani que derribo a ese tal hombre.- Todos voltearon a ver a Eunice que solo rodo los ojos a un lado.

Frank rodeo la cintura de su esposa con un brazo y la acerco a él con orgullo y una gran sonrisa.

-Esa es mi nena.- Frank sonrió un poco complacida. -Pero Eunice, como entraste al hotel si el castillo es rodeado por una barrera blanca?- Eunice volteo a ver a Wanda. -Esa tonta barrera no me impidió entrar y solo camina hasta aquí.- Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados sin creer lo que Eunice les había dicho. -Qué?- Respondió Griffin tan confundido como los demás.

Estando en ese ambiente tan familiar Mavis sonrió aunque aún seguía muy preocupada por su novio, su padre y su amiga. Recordando a Shani, Mavis reviso en su vestido sacando la cruz que poseyó Helsing.

-Tio Murray, Cleo…- Ambas momias voltearon a ver a Mavis que les alzo la cruz, Cleo jadeo sorprendida, enseguida tomo la cruz observándolo a este y a Mavis. -Mavis, donde lo obtuviste?- Antes de que respondiera Frank interrumpió al ver la cruz en la palma de Cleo. -Pero si esa cruz es de ese hombre.- Dijo en un susurro para que los demás monstruos en el comedor no los escucharan.

Antes de seguir decidieron retirarse a un lugar más tranquilo y sin monstruos que pudieran oírlos, así que salieron al cementerio. En el camino Eunice se separo de ellos ya que tenía que checar algo en su habitación y les dijo que los alcanzaría.

-Quieres que vaya contigo, nena?- Frank le pregunto pero Eunice negó. -No Frank, estaré bien, además tú debes de escuchar todo para que me cuentes de lo que me pierda. Y debo de irme a duchar, tratare de no tardar.- Aun que no quería, Frank acepto y se retiro con los demás.

* * *

No podía creerlo, tanta fue su sorpresa que pareció haber entrado en un estado temporal de shock del que por suerte solo tardo unos minutos en recuperarse.

-Ese hombre si existió?- Maika afirmo. -Así es Joven Jonathan. Si su Eminencia, el Conde Drácula existía en mitos era de esperarse que ese cazador también fuese real. Ese hombre es un verdadero monstruo, un ser maligno y despiadado.- Jonathan la escucho atentamente. -Entonces yo soy la reencarnación del hombre que… que le arrebato a Drácula una de las personas más preciadas en su vida.- La culpa incremento reviviendo el momento en que el Conde le conto sus penas, un gran dolor en su pasado. -Eso no quiere decir que tú seas como él, o que tengas que cargar por sus crímenes. Tú tienes corazón mientras que ese hombre no lo tiene.- Jonathan sonrió levemente.

Tenía miedo por lo que le estaba ocurriendo y por lo que le ocurriría a los demás por el hecho de que Helsing estuviera en su cuerpo, manipulándolo a su antojo. La mirada de Jonathan cambio, ya que aunque tenía miedo eso no quería decir que no podía pelear de regreso.

-Como puedo sacarlo de mi cuerpo? Sea lo que sea, lo hare. No dejare que vuelva a lastimar a los seres monstruosos que amo.- Maika sonrió a la tenacidad y valor del humano. -Por cierto, donde está Shani?- Maika suspiro pero aun sonreía. -Ella se encuentra en la parte más profunda del hotel, es retenida por un fuerte hechizo para evitar que ambos elementos de luz y oscuridad en su cuerpo no desequilibren, porque si su elemento oscuro supera por poco al de luz, estaremos en serios problemas. Pero ahora, veremos qué podemos hacer con tu situación, en estos momentos las brujas trabajan buscando una solución a tú situación.- Jonathan afirmo y le sonrió en cuanto Maika le ofreció agua.

* * *

La habitación estaba vestida en blanco, sin ventanas y con una sola entrada/salida. Shani suspiro observando el blanco techo, estaba cansada y su cuerpo aun se resentía por las oscuras descargas eléctricas que Helsing le provoco para perder la conciencia para así, su lado negativo tomara posesión de su cuerpo. Pero aquello no le importaba mas, su mente y preocupación solo se encontraban e le Conde. No conocía el por qué, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse como se encontraba después de lo que Helsing le había hecho.

_-Dios… por favor, ayúdalo.-_ Oró en silencio cerrando los ojos, tal vez él la había rechazado del cielo pero eso no quería decir que no la escuchara.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y por ello termino su oración abriendo los ojos, observando hacia la puerta. La sorpresa se reflejo en su rostro pero esta desapareció y una leve sonrisa apareció.

_-Señora Frankenstein… Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-_ La voz de Shani reflejaba melancólica. -Que fue lo que ocurrió? Porque no volviste?- La observo acercarse hasta estar a un lado de la cama en la que ella se encontraba acostada. _-Porque él me atrapo… olvide a quien protegía y quienes conocía. No recuerdo bien lo que hice pero por ello fui arrojada del cielo.-_ Una lagrima se derramo en su rostro hasta ser seguida por más. -Pero que fue lo que sucedió? Cómo fue posible que ese hombre te atrapara?- Eunice se detuvo en sus preguntas dándose cuenta de un momento, hace muchos años. -Por él… fue por él que aquella noche desapareciste?- Shani afirmo.

* * *

Estando solos en el cementerio sin nadie que los escuchara o viera, Cleo saco de sus vendajes la cruz que Mavis le había otorgado y la observo con detalle.

-Esto no en una cruz.- Dijo Cleo sin dejar de inspeccionar el objeto. -Qué? Si no es una cruz, entonces qué es?- Pregunto Wayne consternado, Cleo no respondió y toco el centro de la cruz donde había incrustado un diminuto cuarzo blanco.

Cleo lo observo con más detalle y volteo a ver a Frank.

-Podrías aplanar el centro con uno de tus dedos?- Frank no entendía del porque de aquella petición pero aun así lo hizo.

**CRACK**

El cuarzo se rompió y la cruz comenzó a brillar, Frank enseguida retiro su dedo y todos observaron como cambiaba a la figura de una estrella dentro de un círculo.

-Pero si es un…!- Murray exclamo y Cleo lo interrumpió. -Pero no es cualquier Pentagrama Murray, es un Pentagrama Blanco.- Aclaro Cleo. -Pentagrama Blanco? Porque ese hombre tenía esto con él?- Mavis le pregunto confusa y Cleo suspiro. -Porque esto es un amuleto de protección y este es muy poderoso.- Todos escuchaban con atención a Cleo, mas aun Murray que la miraba embobado, en verdad que su chica era muy lista además de hermosa y atractiva.

Cleo sentía la mirada de Murray en ella tratando de no sonrojarse por esa clase de atención.

-Este amuleto actúa como un escudo contra deseos malignos y maldiciones, devolviéndolos contra su origen. Protege mientras se hace magia, previniendo de no adentrarse en conjuros peligrosos.- A cada palabra todos se impresionaban por el pequeño objeto. -Ósea que ese humano puede hacer magia sin sufrir los estragos que la magia provoca?- Pregunto Griffin sin creerlo, Cleo afirmo. -Así es.- -Y como es que conoces tanto de estos artefactos, querida?- Wanda le pregunto y Cleo sonrió. -Bueno, he leído y estudiado mucho sobre ellos, en el Antiguo Egipto éramos muy curiosos en cuestión de supersticiones y protecciones de los males.- Confeso Cleo. Griffin arqueando uno de los lentes de sus gafas y observo a Murray aun en su mundo. -Pues no creo que todos hayan sido muy curiosos.- Murray entro en sí y frunció el seño molesto. -Ey!- Trataron de no reír a la situación.

Mavis pensó en todo lo que Cleo les había explicado pero aquello aun no le ayudaba a entender cómo era posible que Shani hubiera sido manipulada por Helsing. Y eso lo quería averiguar, tenía que saber.

-Pero lo más peligroso de este amuleto es que le permite al poseedor llamar a las fuerzas malignas, atraparlas, y tener poder sobre fuerzas sobrenaturales.- Mavis enseguida observo el pentagrama en la mano de Cleo.

El que ella había ayudado a Helsing a entrar en el cuerpo de Jonathan, el descontrol de Shani y de que ella la atacara, además de que casi perdía nuevamente el control en la Sala de Eventos.

* * *

**Mavis P.O.V**

Esa cosa! Todo ha sido por culpa de Helsing y ese…! Ese objeto!

-Pero ahora, tal vez si lo destruimos Helsing no tendrá voluntad sobre Shani nunca más!- Pensé y no pude evitar sonreír. -Como podemos destruirlo?- Le pregunte a Cleo y ella me observo sorprendida. -Quieres destruirlo Mavis?- Enseguida le respondí esa pregunta. -Por supuesto! Recuerdan aquel momento en que Shani se levantaba del suelo tras recibir esa fuerte descarga?- Las gafas de Griffin se elevaron. -Pero por supuesto, quien olvidaría eso? Eso nos saco de onda.- Confeso enseguida y afirme. -Eso ocurrió porque Helsing la estaba controlando. Al dejarla inconsciente, Helsing despertaba la oscuridad de Shani!- Frank se sorprendió como todos los demás. -Y así el controla esa parte de Shani con ese amuleto!- Exclamo Frank, comprendiendo al igual que todos.

Todos volteamos a ver a Cleo quien nos sonrió con una gran sonrisa, sabíamos que ese hombre caería. Y caería duro, muy duro. Fue entonces que nos explico que solo un ser de luz podría romperlo y mi sonrisa no pudo crecer aun más, Shani, Shani seria quien se daría su propia libertad. Todos regresamos al castillo y en uno de los pasillos hacia la enfermería nos encontramos con Maika, una de las dos brujas más antiguas de todas las demás. Me sonrió y me pidió que las siguiera mientras los demás me esperarían. Me llevo hasta la enfermería donde al entrar observe a Jonathan sentado en la orilla de su cama, se veía débil y su hombro estaba completamente vendado. Jonathan me observo y me sonrió como solo él lo hacía, no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

* * *

-Hola Mavis.-

Con su gran velocidad Mavis llego hasta él y lo abrazo evitando tocar su hombro herido, tomado por sorpresa quedo Jonathan pero no tardo en regresar el abrazo. Mavis lloro un poco en su cuello, Jonathan siguió abrazándola acariciando su espalda y susurrándole al oído que estaba bien y que todo se arreglara.

-Se que no es mi culpa pero debo quiero disculparme…- Mavis se confundió. -Pero Jonathan tu no… - -Yo. Yo podía ver todo lo que ocurría y no pude hacer nada.- Confeso Jonathan tratando de no llorar, Mavis le sonrió comprensiva y acaricio su mejilla. -Pero tú ayudaste a evitar que Helsing no matara a mi padre.- Ella recordó el instante en que Helsing se detuvo en el golpe final.

Hablaron un poco antes de voltear a ver hacia donde el Conde se encontraba acostado, Mavis ayudo a Jonathan recargándolo contra ella y se acercaron a la cama. Maika los observo todo el tiempo y sintió simpatía por la joven vampira que al ver que tras pasar la cortina que rodeaba la cama de su padre, Mavis abrazo a Jonathan llorando a la imagen de su padre.

* * *

**-No te preocupes por él, podemos terminar su sufrimiento... ese demonio debe morir.-**

* * *

Jonathan no dejo de abrazar a Mavis aun por aquella voz en su mente y el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a aparecer. Sin notarlo uno de los ojos de Jonathan se pigmentaba de color verde.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo…- Pensó Jonathan confortando a Mavis ignorando la voz de Helsing en su cabeza.

**.**

**Lamento haber tardado, fueron los exámenes. Cúlpenlos a ellos! :P**

**Bueno, dejen comentarios! Porque los amo y me alegran mucho!**

**Además de que me anima a escribir mucho más! :D**

**Gracias por leer y no olviden pagarme con un comentario! :3**

**Vamos! Pasemos de los 50 Comentarios! ;)**

**.**


	12. La Caida de un Angel XII

**Amado Enemigo**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**No comentario = No agradecimientos especificos.**

**Pero agradezco a todos aquellos que leen este fic. :)**

**.**

Mavis se quedo un rato más en la enfermería con Jonathan, acostada a un lado de él tras haber llorado por ver a su padre en aquel estado, ambos dormían tranquilos en la cama.

* * *

Las brujas habían salido de la enfermería, dándoles privacidad a Mavis y Jonathan, además de dejar en silencio el lugar para no disturbar al Conde quien aun no mostraba algún signo de mejora. Y eso era lo que preocupaba a Maika, permanecía pensativa en una habitación llena de frascos con pociones y diferentes ingredientes.

-Esto no va bien, debe despertar pronto Eminencia.- Tomo con sus dedos un pequeño vial que contenía el líquido carmesí y vital del ser humano. -Oh habrá graves consecuencias. Si tan solo el Joven Jonathan no estuviera tan débil… tal vez no debería de haber preocupación.- Se dijo a sí misma la anciana.

Se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada y se acerco a un librero, tomo un libro muy viejo y lo coloco en la mesa cerca de ella, abriendo el libro.

-Mmm… parece no haber otra opción. Debemos encontrar un poco, como sea posible antes de que despierte.- Maika se dijo asi misma pensativa y sin despegar sus ojos de la lectura en el libro.

* * *

En la blanca habitación, alejada de las demás habitaciones y debajo del piso normal del hotel, Eunice observo a la joven mujer en la cama. Tratando de recordar una parte en su vida, años atrás, hace casi 119 años.

**FLASHBACK**

**Shani P.O.V**

Un nuevo ciclo de vida comenzó, un ciclo de vida que para mí se convertiría en una misión, en un deber que cumpliría con cuidado y mucho cariño. Sería el Ángel Guardián de un nuevo ser en este mundo, de un pequeño o pequeña a quien cuidar y proteger de cualquier peligro. En cuanto sentí esa nueva vida llegar al mundo, sin perder tiempo tome dirección hacia donde sentía a la pequeña criatura. Llegue hasta la noche de lo que ahora era el sudeste de Europa en Romania. Y fue entonces que divise un castillo, era hermoso pero algo en el me era algo diferente, aun así, eso no me detuvo y llegue hasta un tercer piso, asomándome por la ventana.

-Mírala cariño, tiene tus ojos.- Sonreí al ver a una mujer sostener a una bebe, una recién nacida.

Un hombre alto y elegante se acerco a ambas, recostándose cerca de ella quien se recostó en el pecho del padre de la niña. La madre se veía agotada siendo sujetada por su pareja, acababa de dar a luz y la bebe dormía plácidamente cerca del pecho de su madre.

-Bienvenida al mundo Mavis.- Observe los labios de aquella mujer, susurrar esas palabras antes de quedar dormida.

Por esa noche me mantuve en el techo de ese castillo, resguardando la seguridad de esa bebe, ahora y lo que restaría de su vida en adelante. Observe el cielo estrellado hasta que el amanecer apareció, sentí movimientos dentro y decidí observar por la ventana discretamente pero para mi sorpresa, las cortinas se encontraban cerradas. Sin más remedio traspase el vidrio y la ventana, encontrándome con todo la habitación a oscuras y con la poca luz de las velas encendidas.

-Tal vez sean sensibles al sol.- Calle enseguida al ver la forma de la mujer que la noche anterior observe.

Estaba dormida, parecía aun descansar tras el esfuerzo de dar a luz a la pequeña. Sonreí con ternura recordando al pequeño ser que ahora seria parte de mi existencia hasta que ella terminara su vida en la tierra. Flote hasta estar a un lado de la cama, aunque ella no podría verme o escucharme, me acerque con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, fue ahí que pude apreciar por primera vez a la hermosa bebe. Corto pero abundante cabello negro, con un peso y talla ideal, perfectamente en un buen estado de salud aun que su suave y delicada piel era un poco pálida pero estaba en perfectas condiciones de salud.

-Mavis… - Observe a la bebe dormir plácidamente. -Lindo nombre.- Sonreí al ver a la pequeña sonreír en sus sueños.

* * *

Tan solo dos días pasaron desde mi nueva misión, en ese tiempo la observe pero solo cuando su madre se encontraba sola con la bebe. Cada vez que sentía al padre acercarse, enseguida salía del lugar para darle privacidad a la pequeña pero unida familia. Al tercer día entre con cuidado en la habitación y observe a aquella mujer bebiendo de una copa, la curiosidad inundo mis pensamientos, quería saber que era lo que bebía. Desde que había llegado, en todo el tiempo que me encontrado a su lado y el de la pequeña, nunca la había visto comer algo, ni siquiera un simple bocado… tal vez solo comía cuando su esposo venia a verla, pero esa bebida tenía un aroma muy peculiar.

-Qué extraño aroma. En todos mis años de existencia había experimentado ese aroma.- La observe beberlo durante la noche, hasta que durmió en la mañana.

Me acerque a la copa, observando que solo había una gota de lo que ella estuvo bebiendo. Vi la oportunidad de averiguar que era, con cuidado toque el fondo de la copa con uno de mis dedos que al sacar, lo observe sorprendida detenidamente antes de salir de la habitación hacia la fuente de agua más cercana. Limpie enseguida la sangre de la yema de mi dedo, para mi sorpresa la mancha desapareció sin dejar alguna marca.

-No… No era sangre.- Lo susurre para mí misma con sorpresa y alivio.

Ese día aprendí que aquella pequeña, como lo había sentido la primera vez que la vi, ella era especial, al igual que sus padres. Las semanas pasaron mientras resguardaba a la pequeña junto con su madre, poco a poco descubriendo y conociendo más sobre esa pequeña familia. La madre de la pequeña se llamaba Martha LuBode pero el nombre del padre nunca lo escuche, solo sabía que ella le llamaba Drac, pero era todo. Una noche más paso, la luna llena brillaba en toso su esplendor iluminando el castillo LuBode y sus alrededores. Baje del techo descendiendo en el balcón de la parte trasera del castillo, las puertas de la habitación del bebe abiertas esperando a ver a la madre con su hija pero para mi sorpresa había alguien más en la habitación. Me quede helada al ver que ambas observaban donde yo me encontraba, el otro ser femenino cerca de la madre enseguida tomo una postura hostil.

-Quien eres?- Pregunto el otro ser mientras que Martha enseguida camino a la puerta.

Me alarme aun más. Primero… podían verme. Segundo… el otro ser femenino parecía haber sido unida con costuras, pero su forma humana era aceptable y no grotesca. Tercera… Martha se alejaría con la niña y advertiría a su esposo.

-Espera!- Le suplique con temor, por el cambio en sus expresiones, ellas se sorprendieron. -No he venido a dañar a nadie, mucho menos a tu bebe.- La madre observo a su bebe y nuevamente a mí. -Nunca le haría daño a una criatura tan hermosa, como lo es un bebe.- Ambas se vieron entre sí y para mi alivio, Martha se alejo de la puerta colocándose a un lado de la otra mujer.

Observe hacia atrás para ver la luz de la luna báñame con completo con su blanca luz.

-La luz de la luna me hizo visible…- Pensé antes de voltear a verlas de nuevo.

Observe a la gran mujer acercarse un poco, cruzando los brazos aun hostil observándome con sus penetrantes ojos dorados.

-Eunice…- Escuche a Martha llamar a la mujer. -Quien eres?- Volvió a preguntarme la mujer, Eunice.

No cambie mi postura, permanecí calmada aun con la imponente mujer casi frente a mí.

-Mi nombre es Shani.- Respondí tranquilamente. -Que haces aquí? Como lograste llegar al balcón?- Sonreí sintiendo aprecio y protección emanar de parte de ella. -Estoy aquí para proteger a la bebe, a Mavis.- -Que?- Respondió Eunice sorprendida. -A protegerla?- Martha se acerco a mi observándome con curiosidad. -Has venido a proteger a mi bebe?- Yo asentí. -Sí. Es mi deber hasta que ella deje de existir en este mundo… pero al ver la raza a la que ella pertenece, creo que estaré por aquí un largo tiempo.- Ambas me observaron confusas y curiosas a la vez.

Comenzaron a hacerme preguntas, las cuales respondí con gusto pasando los minutos casi unas dos horas, hasta que me hicieron la pregunto que esperaba.

-Por no te podía ver antes?- Martha me pregunto confusa pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. -Bueno… uno no puede ver a un Ángel Guardián como si se tratara de otro ser en la tierra.- En todo ese tiempo no me aleje de la luz de la luna, ellas habían tomado asiento en un pequeño sofá cerca del balcón.

Platicamos un poco más para conocernos mejor, descubriendo que los monstruos no eran lo que siempre había escuchado de los humanos. Me contaron un poco de sus vidas al igual de sus esposos, sorprendiéndome quien era el padre de la bebe que ahora guardaría. Pero con todo lo que oía sobre él, una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

-Se escucha como un verdadero caballero.- Martha sonrió sujetando a su bebe con gran amor. -Disculpa… Podría, quizás… cargar a la bebe?- Ella me sonrió levemente y se puso de pie, se acerco a mí y me acerco a Mavis.

La tome en mis brazos con cuidado, era en verdad hermosa.

-Que hermosa bebe.- Martha y Eunice sonrieron, observaban también a la pequeña.

La noche pasaba y la luna comenzaba a desaparecer, al igual que mi imagen ante ellas. Le entregue a la bebe de regreso y me despedi.

-Espera… por qué no podemos verte sin la luz de la luna?- Eunice me pregunto, le sonreí antes de irme. -Por que los seres celestiales no pueden ser vistos por los seres terrenales. Pero yo estaré aquí cuidando de Mavis. Lo prometo, nunca dejare que la lastimen así como tú, siendo su madre lo harás.- Entonces me retire, ellas se despidieron al igual que yo a ellas.

* * *

Los días volvieron a pasar pero no entraba a la habitación de la bebe por que no solo su madre estaba con ella sino también su padre, no podía entrar, era un momento intimo en la familia. Había vuelto a ser luna llena, los primeros dos días de luna llena de los tres que eran en total, entre a la habitación, que por suerte el esposo de Martha no se encontraba pero si Eunice. Volvimos a platicar durante esas dos noches, pero hoy, el tercer día de luna llena permanecería en el techo. Su esposo estaría todo el tiempo con ella, en verdad era una linda familia.

**Ven a mi… te lo imploro, ayúdame…**

Escuche la voz de un hombre llamar por ayuda, enseguida lo sentí, no muy lejos de este pequeño pueblo. Enseguida volé rápidamente hacia ese lugar, la luz de la luna me ayudaba en la oscuridad del bosque al que había entrado.

**Ayúdame.**

Descendí hasta tocar el suelo, mis pies descalzos me llevaron hacia una figura arrodillada en el suelo, no podía sentir alguna esencia emanar de él. Meacerque poco a poco para poder percibir su esencia hasta estar justo frente al hombre y la esencia que al fin percibí me dio nauseas.

-Maldad?- Pronuncie esa palabra sorprendida y repulsión.** -No, no lo soy…- **El hombre sujeto mi brazo con fuerza. -Qué?! Imposible!- Me aterre en cuanto lo sentí en mi piel y en cuanto lo alejaría de mi, un impulso eléctrico sacudió mi cuerpo.

Nunca había experimentado el dolor y debía de poder hacerlo, era un Ángel, un ser que no puede sentir dolor físico pero… lo estaba sintiendo. Sentía como mi cuerpo era atravesado por millones de hilos y al mismo tiempo que lo sentía estar en llamas.

-AAAHHHHHH!- Grite por primera vez en mi existencia, llena de dolor y agonía hasta que no pude más.

Caí al suelo observando al hombre que me había dado a experimentar el dolor, en su mano portaba una venda vieja y sucia con unos símbolos grabados con un líquido carmesí. En su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo y en sus ojos verdes vi la maldad.

**-He esperado años para encontrar un ser celestial, ahora, te pido que me ayudes a destruir a la maldad personificada.- **Me observo a los ojos, sin ni otra opción más que escucharlo ya que mi cuerpo no respondía.** -Me ayudaras a destruir a Vlad Draculea, más bien conocido como el Conde Drácula.- **Nunca lo permitiría!

Sin verlo venir me levante y lo tome del cuello alzándolo del suelo.

-La única maldad que e sentido en este lugar es la tuya. No te permitiré lastimar a inocentes!- El hombre me sonrió y coloco ambas de sus manos en mi cabeza, antes de poder alejarlo, una fuerza más potente sacudió mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos completamente abiertos lograron ver energía maligna convertida en electricidad, la cual sucumbía mi cuerpo por completo hasta llegar a mi alma.

-No!- Grite entre el dolor hasta caer al suelo, todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro.** -Te perdonare la vida, porque ahora me perteneces.-**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Eunice permaneció en silencio a lo que Shani le acababa de contar. Shani había comenzado a llorar con fuerza, dejando ir el dolor que había estado guardando.

-Cuando volví en sí, había dos cuerpos a mis pies con mordidas en sus cuellos…- El Ángel trato de no descontrolarse entre sollozos. -Mis manos estaban empapadas en sangre al igual que mis ropas… creí que los había mordido pero en mi boca no había sangre. Comencé a llorar y enseguida alcé mis alas dirigiéndome al cielo, cuando llegue todos los Ángeles, Arcángeles y Querubines sintieron asco al verme cubierta en sangre.- Eunice había cubierto su boca con ambas manos por el horror que escuchaba.

Shani prosiguió volteando a ver por fin a Eunice, su rostro lleno de lágrimas y dolor.

-Entonces…Entonces el Ángel Miguel, por ordenes de nuestro Señor… Fui expulsada del cielo… convirtiéndome… convirtiéndome en un Caído.- Eunice enseguida corrió a la cama y abrazo a Shani que la sujeto como si su vida dependiera de ello. -Por todos los cielos… lo siento tanto querida.- Shani siguió llorando en el pecho de Eunice que enseguida paso una mano por la espalda de Shani, calmándola. -Shh… todo está bien Shani, calma.- Shani se tranquilizo un poco. -Helsing volvió a aparecer tras caer a la tierra, herida y… y sin poder defenderme, el utilizo un Pentagrama Blanco en mi controlando la oscuridad que ahora poseo por ser un Caído.- Eunice escucho pero siguió tranquilizándola hasta que ella se recargo aun mas en su pecho, Shani había quedado profundamente dormida.

.

**Hola! Espero les haya gustado!**

**Hemos visto el pasado de Shani, su encuentro con Martha y Eunice y como sucedió que cayó en manos de Helsing. **

**El siguiente capítulo veremos lo que ocurrirá con nuestro Conde favorito! Y también lo que ocurrirá con Jonathan que poco a poco pelea contra el alma del cazador de vampiro.**

**Espérenlo pronto! Dejen comentarios, quiero mi paga además de saber cuánto o si les gusto el capitulo!**

**Hasta pronto!**

**.**


	13. La Maldad y El Instinto de Sed! XIII

**Amado Enemigo**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Buenas noches, me encanto ver que esta vez me llego paga. XD Pero ya enserio,, gracias por leer este Fic y dejar sus comentario que me alegran mucho!**

**Además de que mi nuevo Fic de Ralph el Demoledor fue bien recibido y aclamado, pues mejoro aun mas mi semana. Si gustan pasar a leer y ver qué les parece. ;)**

**.**

**En fin, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo… Pero antes…**

**Agradecimientos a sus fabulosos Comentarios. :D!**

**KaTmAi: No te preocupes, fue triste, lo sé pero lo compensare… con ese algo entre el Conde y el ser Caído. ;)**

**Tsubasa- Maki Miyuki Kaminari: Bienvenida! Me anima saber que te guste este Fic. Y no te preocupes mucho, ya viene lo bueno! Sigue leyendo!**

**Lila2801: Gracias! Y helo aquí! Disfruta por que se pone más interesante! :D **

**.**

Mavis despertó tras escuchar leves toques en la puerta de enfermería, alzo la vista y observo aun dormido a Jonathan. Sonrió un poco y lo beso en la mejilla antes de convertirse en neblina saliendo de la cama para no despertarlo, volvió a su forma normal y sonrió aun mas viendo que había funcionado… Jonathan seguía dormido. Salió de la enfermería para encontrarse a los demás que le sonrieron, Frank sonrió enseguida.

-Hola Mavis. Descansaste? Como esta Jonathan?- Pregunto Frank trayendo una sonrisa de Mavis. -El se encuentra mucho mejor, ya despertó y es el mismo.- Esas noticias hicieron suspirar aliviados a los demás monstruos.

Wanda se acerco a Mavis colocando una mano en su hombro sonriéndole con cariño.

-Cariño, porque no vas a tu cuarto y tomas un baño para relajarte? Nosotros preguntaremos donde se encuentra Shani y te esperaremos en el comedor.- Mavis le sonrió relajándose un poco y afirmo. -Tienes razón Tía Wanda, tratare de no tardar.- Todos afirmaron. -No te preocupes nena, tomate tu tiempo.- Le dijo Murray antes de que Mavis se dirigiera a las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

* * *

Eunice camino hacia su habitación sin prestar mucha atención al camino, lo que Shani le había revelado la dejo sin palabras imaginando por todo lo que había pasado. Sus pensamientos se deshicieron en cuanto choco contra alguien, devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Oh, disculpa.- Se disculpo Eunice. -Tía Eunice?- El enorme mujer enseguida bajo un poco la mirada percatándose de Mavis. -Hola cariño. Perdona, no te había visto.- Mavis podía ver algo diferente en Eunice. -Ocurre algo Tía Eunice?- Mavis observo a su Tía que parecía decidir si contarle o no lo que tenía en esos momentos en su mente.

Eunice respiro tranquilizándose y colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su sobrina.

-Te dirigías a tu cuarto, verdad?- La joven vampira afirmo. -Mavis, iré a mi habitación y en poco tiempo iré a tu habitación. Necesito hablar contigo.- Mavis afirmo y Eunice se alejo hacia su habitación.

La actitud de Eunice había preocupado a Mavis, nunca la había visto tan seria y pensativa pero eso lo sabría pronto en cuanto llegue a su habitación.

-Hola pequeña, escuche lo que sucedió y espero que estés aquí para relajarte un poco.- Hablo la cabeza encogida que recibió a Mavis abriéndole la puerta.

Mavis agradeció y entro a su habitación. Observo su habitación y camino hacia el baño, dejando correr el agua caliente en la bañera. Suspiro caminando de vuelta a la habitación hacia su armario donde saco la ropa que vestiría tras el baño, y tras unos minutos volvió adentrar sintiendo el vapor en el baño Mavis entro a la bañera dejando que todos sus músculos se relajaran y sus preocupaciones por un instante desaparecieran, recordando el sonriente rostro de su novio humano.

* * *

**Despierta…**

Jonathan frunció en sus sueños escuchando a alguien que intentaba despertarlo, ignoro aquella voz volviendo a relajarse en sus sueños.

**Te dije que despertaras!**

El joven humano abrió los ojos en cuanto cayó de la cama, cayendo en su herido pecho, Jonathan gimió de dolor antes de tratar de levantarse.

**Buen chico. Ahora, levántate…**

Los ojos de Jonathan perdieron brillo y sus pupilas desaparecieron, esparciéndose el verde oscuro en el color café de los ojos de Jonathan. Se levanto dejando el dolor, observo en donde el Conde descansaba y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro sin vida y emoción.

**No, aun no… primero iré por lo que me pertenece.**

Jonathan salió corriendo de la enfermería ignorando a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. Corrió hasta llegar al comedor siendo guiado por una energía que solo Helsing conocía, y sin detenerse paso las puertas del comedor estampando las puertas contra las paredes. Todos los monstruos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos que le sonrieron pero él no se detuvo y corrió hasta una momia, sujetándola del brazo dándole la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con ella antes de arrojarla al suelo. Todos los monstruos suspiraron sorprendidos, pero Jonathan no se quedo para ver la reacción en cadena ya que tomo el objeto que había caído de la mano de la momia.

**Jajajaja! Tontos!**

Murray corrió a Cleo ayudándola a levantarse, todos escucharon esa risa retumbar en cada rincón del castillo. Los Guardias en el castillo enseguida salieron en la búsqueda del dueño de la voz.

**Como se atrevieron a detener la ejecución… eso lo pagaran caro. Más aun quien me devolvió a la oscuridad por este cortó periodo de tiempo!**

Griffin, Wayne y Wanda se vieron entre si antes de voltear a ver a Frank pero el ya se había salido corriendo a toda velocidad. Cleo se reincorporo con la ayuda de Murray.

**PPPRUUMMMP!**

Los monstruos voltearon a ver a las ventanas, sorprendiéndose por la tormenta eléctrica que en poco se había formado. Las nubes eran tan oscuras como la noche y relámpagos que no solo iluminaban las oscuras nubes, también iluminaban el bosque y el castillo con una fuerte descarga eléctrica. No había duda que hace unos instantes un rayo había caído cerca y que más caerían.

-Esto es obra de Helsing!- Les explico Cleo a los demás que corrían con ella fuera del comedor hacia la habitación de los Stein. -como pudo el crear una tormenta?- Pregunto Wayne completamente confuso. -Acaso puede controlar el clima?- Ahora pregunto Wanda casi igual de confusa que su esposo.

Murray negó enseguida mientras tomaban las escaleras sin esperar el elevador.

-No! Helsing tiene el Pentagrama Blanco de nuevo, y ahora está utilizando el poder de Shani para crear esta tormenta!- Todos quedaron pensativos sin detenerse en el camino.

* * *

Eunice sonrió al ver la poderosa tormenta, pero algo dentro de ella le molestaba la aparición repentina de la tormenta. No perdiendo tiempo, la esposa de Frankenstein abrió las ventanas de su habitación hacia la tormenta, colocando un cofre de 1.22m hecho completamente de plata en los asientos pegados a la ventana. Observó el cofre mientras el cielo retumbaba, por ello no escucho la puerta abrirse enseguida.

-Nena!- Frank rodeo sus brazos en su esposa quien sorprendida volteo a verlo en cuanto dejo de abrazarla por detrás. -Frank? Qué ocurre?- Eunice observo el rostro alarmado pero aliviado de su esposo. -Estas bien?- Eunice afirmo enseguida. -Sí, Frank. Estoy bien pero, qué ocurre?- Frank se detuvo dándose la vuelta, sintiendo alguien detrás.

**Qué lindo… Pero siento decir que soy muy rencoroso.**

Eunice observo a Jonathan frente a ellos en el marco de la puerta, tenía sus ropas normales pero su camisa no la tenía y su pecho vendado estaba expuesto. Ambos tomaron una postura defensiva mientras que Jonathan solo sonrió alzando el Pentagrama a nivel de su rostro.

**Oh Frank, Frank, Frank. Creo que tendré que darte una razón para temerme. **

El Pentagrama se envolvió en llamas haciendo retroceder por instinto a Frank, Eunice enseguida sujeto el brazo de su esposo.

**Fuego… Fuego malo!**

Grito Jonathan grito lanzando una llamarada de fuego hacia ellos.

* * *

Las armaduras y brujas del catillo se dispersaron buscando al intruso nuevamente, la tormenta evoluciono aun más y más de un rayo cayó al suelo. Ahí, las armaduras y brujas se detuvieron en cuanto un pentagrama blanco apareció en sus pechos haciéndolos caer al suelo. Las armaduras se hicieron pedazos y las barjas se desmayaron. Todas ella menos una, Maika enseguida observo y trato de atender a las brujas pero al ver que estaban bien les pidió a los monstruos tomarlas con ellos hacia los pasadizos. Entro enseguida a la enfermería pero estaba completamente vacía.

-Oh no… su Eminencia.- Observo la cama del Conde Vacía.

* * *

**Drácula P.O.V**

La oscurridad en la que estuve me parreció una eterrnidad, una muy larrga. Mis sentidos habían desaparrecido porr completo. Trrate de encontrrarr una salida a esta oscurridad a la que nunca me había relacionado, erra una oscurridad vacía y sin sentido. No conocía la noción del tiempo, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo tenía en la oscurridad. Peror en toda esa oscurridad mis sentidos en seguida se agudizarron en cuanto un dulce y suave arroma llego a mi olfato, mi vista no volvió, todo seguía siendo oscurro perro trrate de seguirr ese arroma. El viento rrozaba mi cuerrpo enterro, erra rrefrrescante aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué erra eso posible. Mi mente solo estaba en encontrrarr la fuente de ese arroma, como un impulso me guiaba hacia este sin parrarr de serr cautivado porr tan exquisito arroma.

-Irresistible.- Pensé acerrcándome más y más a aquella esencia, no sabía cómo me acerrcaba a ella perro porr alguna rrazón no me imporrtaba, solo querría llegarr al orrigen.

Hasta que al fin una blanca luz aparreció frrente a mí perro no me segaba o me hacía daño, me acerrque aun más y entonces… entonces sentí mi gusto deleitarrse. Mi boca seca hasta el momento, en instante dejo de estarrlo. Algo exquisito y sin igual paso porr mis labios hasta mi garrganta, el sabor no tenia palabrras y era como llegado del cielo. Seguí bebiendo y saborreando sin saciarrme, sin poderr contrrolarrme o pensar en detenerrme.

* * *

Mavis abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta de lo cansada que estaba se había quedado dormida dentro del agua de la bañera, entrecerró los ojos nuevamente para volver a caer en sus sueños pero al ver el agua agitarse y un sonido sordo retumbar en la bañera, Mavis se levanto y salió del baño tomando su ropa para vestirse rápidamente.

**BOOOM!**

Una explosión alarmo a Mavis que enseguida salió en dirección del sonido, a gran velocidad y dar vuelta en una esquina en un piso abajo del suyo, observo una puerta derribada con ligueras marcas de quemaduras. Corrió hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el instante viendo a su Tío Frank en el suelo con algunos rasguños y quemaduras, en sus brazos debajo de él, sujetaba a Eunice que se veía desorientada por la explosión.

-Tío Frank! Tía Eunice!- Corrió a ellos y ayudo a Frank colocarse de pie, cargando a su esposa. -Que ocurrió? Pregunto Mavis. -Heling, Helsing ocurrió.- Mavis volteo a ver a los demás en la puerta algo agitados.

La joven apenas se contuvo de no llorar, había perdido una vez más a Jonathan bajo el control de ese despiadado hombre.

-No… Johnny.- Mavis hizo a un lado su tristeza, ponerse a llorar no ayudaría a Jonathan y volteo a ver al grupo mientras Frank llevaba a Eunice a la enfermería. -Como lo logro?- Cleo suspiro desanimada. -Helsing está utilizando el poder de Shani. Debemos encontrarla y ayudarla antes que él la encuentre.- Pero lo cierto era que ni uno conocía el paradero de Shani, a acepción de uno entre ellos. -En una habitación especial… en el sótano…- Sorprendidos voltearon a ver a Frank Eunice había hablado algo débil y les sonrió. -Ayúdala, Mavis.- La vampira afirmo antes de tomar la ventaja y salir disparada con su gran velocidad vampírica.

* * *

En aquella habitación totalmente blanca que retenía a Shani había sido interrumpido por el instinto de un poderoso ser herido. Un inigualable ser que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, teniéndola sentada en sus piernas y cerca de su ancho y amplio pecho vendado sin dejarla ir. Tomando la deliciosa vida del ser celestial y terrenal, que solo permaneció inmóvil emitiendo uno que otro débil gemido de dolor que solo hacían que aquel ser se aferrara aun más.

**GRRRR…**

El poderoso ser gruño en el cuello de su víctima sin separase, aferrándose más y más, su instinto la reclamaba y ahora la tomaba como una posesión, marcándola y bebiendo de ella, curando a una increíble velocidad sus heridas.

-N…o… No… pa-pares…- Le indico el ser Caído.

**GRRR…**

El Conde solo gruño sin detenerse en su sedienta alimentación y la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

**.**

**Oh! O.o**

**Espero les haya gustado! Pronto actualizare y habrá totalmente ShaniXDrácula! Lo prometo! ;)**

**Hasta pronto y no olviden comentar que les pareció! :D**

**Cuidense!**

**.**


	14. Peleas, Sentimiento y ¡Sorpresas! XIV

**Amado Enemigo**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Hola~! Como están? :3**

**Espero que bien! ;) Y bueno, he visto que les llamo algo la atención este ultimo capitulo… pero que puedo decir, después de todo hablamos de un vampiro.**

**Y no cualquier vampiro. ;3**

**Bien, como lo dije, en este capítulo habrá algo/MUCHO de ShaniXDrácula. Espero les agrade.**

**.**

**En fin, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo… Pero antes…**

**Agradecimientos a sus fabulosos Comentarios. :D!**

**KaTmAi: Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo. X/u/X Aquí está el siguiente. Gracias!**

**Lilia2801: Me alegra que la ames! :3 Gracias, sigue amándola! XD**

**PicofiK: De hecho trato de no perder un una sola ERRE en cuanto Drácula habla, me pareció algo interesante y divertido tratar de escucharlo en nuestra mente como lo hicimos en la película. Gracias! XD **

**.**

**He aquí el capitulo! **

**Esto se pondrá mejor! X3**

**.**

El cuerpo de Jonathan pasó a gran velocidad por los pasillos del hotel en la escoba que tomo de una bruja en el suelo, su alma siendo controlada por la de aquel quien había sido en su vida pasada. Pocos monstruos que no habían alcanzado a esconderse en los pasillos secretos, corrieron esquivando al humano que reía con maldad y placer al daño que provocaba.

**-Hahahaha! No son nada sin ese demonio, sin su líder a quien he quebrado!- **Los monstruos lo observaron regresar a la enfermería con una mirada llena de venganza y una sonrisa repleta de malicia.

Sin detenerse pasó las puertas de la enfermería estampándolas en las paredes por la fuerza, salto de la escoba y tomando con una mano antes de caer al suelo.

**-Es hora…- **Se detuvo en su camino al observar la cama donde el Conde debía de permanecer como un vegetal.

Pero no había nada ni nadie en la cama provocándole una profunda ira que contuvo, sujetando con fuerza el palo de la escoba con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Sin perder tiempo salió disparado arrasando con todo monstruo que se le cruzaba en medio, en su camino un gran monstruo azul apareció frente a él, sorprendido y con alguien en sus brazos. Frank retrocedió al mismo tiempo que varios rayos cayeron en el hotel disminuyendo la luz en todo el edificio, estos mismos alarmaron a Eunice que enseguida trato de ponerse de pie pero su esposo no lo permitió. No enfrente al humano delante de ellos, que los miraba lleno de ira.

**-Donde está el Vampiro?!- **Grito enardecido lanzando una bola de fuego del pergamino hacia ellos y sin tener tiempo de pensar en algo más además de proteger a su esposa, Frank se dio la vuelta recibiendo el ataque.

Gruño y coloco una rodilla en el piso por el dolor del la quemadura en su espalda tras el ardiente impacto.

-Frank!- Su esposa bajo de sus brazos y se acerco a él, aunque Frank no se movía del lugar para proteger a Eunice. **-Donde… ugh!- **El cuerpo de Jonathan se contorsiono, la boca de su de su estomago se hundió y él cayó de rodillas.

Y tras ello su mejilla izquierda se hundió al mismo tiempo que fue lanzado hacia atrás por un puñetazo del aire. Jonathan se coloco de pie jadeando, tratando de recuperar un poco de aire, su pensativa mirada cambiaba de lugar a lugar en forma frenética.

**-Hombre Invisible… No cabe duda que puedes ser un fastidio.- **Para su frustración Griffin no respondió, negándole la oportunidad de localizarlo por su voz. **-No eres tonto… pero tampoco listo.- **Aprovechando un instante de oscuridad en el lugar, tomo de nuevo el pentagrama en sus manos emanando un resplandor intenso. -Ah!- Grito Griffin cegándose con la intensa luz.

Escuchando la dirección del grito, Jonathan abanico la escoba en el aire golpeando algo que cayó al suelo y sonrió, antes de lograr golpear una vez más al Hombre Invisible. Una mano azul sujeto la escoba arrebatándosela de un hábil y fuerte movimiento, mientras que otra lo abofeteo lanzándolo contra la pared. Jonathan alzo la mirada llena de furia e ira.

**-Alguien debería enseñarte a que no puedes tener el control de todo!- **Le grito a la enorme mujer que protegía a su esposo y su amigo. -Quiero ver que lo intentes cobarde.- Le respondió Eunice molesta ocultando una gran furia, una furia que incluso provocaba un aura frio cerca de ella y Frank lo sintió.

* * *

Las ventanas se asomaban a la oscura tormenta, el vidrio retumbaba por el sonido del trueno tras la luz del relámpago. Mavis siguió su camino al sótano, observando algunas armaduras desparramadas en el suelo, desarmadas e incluso algunas brujas que por suerte solo estaban desmayadas.

-Como es que ocurrió todo esto? Por qué?- Pensó en todo lo que ocurría en el hotel para encontrar una salida, una solución a todo lo que pasaba.

Una manera que no dé como resultado el herir a Jonathan… manera que hasta el momento no existía. De acuerdo con lo que había escuchado de Cleo y Murray, al destruir el Pentagrama que poseía Helsing solo liberaría a Shani mientras que el verdadero objeto en el interior de Jonathan, que mantenía el espíritu de Helsing en él seguiría intacto. La solución era simple, extraerle el objeto. El problema… eso mataría a Jonathan. Con tan solo pensar en ello la aterraba y le provocaba un dolor en el pecho.

-No… tiene que haber otra solución.- Se dijo así misma, no dejaría que la esperanza de que todo se arreglara se escapara de sus manos. -Si aquello entro sin lastimarlo, debe de salir de la misma manera.- Se enfoco en ello, en encontrar esa solución… solo esa.

Sin perder tiempo se convirtió en neblina bajando las largas escaleras hacia el oculto sótano del hotel, al que nunca había entrado.

* * *

Desprendió sus labios de su cuello aun saboreándolos, con la venda en sus ojos podía notarse su ceño fruncido, confundido y extrañado. Su olfato capto una esencia familiar y enseguida su rostro se movió a la dirección de quien estaba en sus brazos.

-Espero… que ya estés mejor…- La débil voz de la mujer en sus brazos pareció sorprenderlo. -Sha… Shani?- La oscuridad de sus ojos comenzó a disiparse, todo se aclaraba y los colores volvían.

La oscuridad se volvía en colores borrosos que se aclaraban poco a poco en cuanto la venda fue removida de sus ojos. El conde parpadeo un par de veces por el cambio de la poca luz que había quedado en cuanto un rayo cayó en el castillo, ajustándose a la perfección con una visión clara y perfecta. Pero lo primero que observo con claridad fueron unos ojos entre cerrados de color morados y enseguida el rostro de un Ángel que le sonreí con debilidad.

-Shani…- Susurro Drácula sin dejar de ver su rostros, admirando cada detalle.

Nunca la había visto tan de cerca para notar su rostro, una parte de él le decía que estaba mal pero la otra le decía lo contrario. Por qué? Por el simple hecho de conocer que Shani era alguien especial, no podía negarse a sí mismo aquella eléctrica y placentera sensación que sintió en su pecho en el momento de ver por primera vez los ojos Amatistas de Shani con los Zafiros de él. Vlad Drácula conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento.

-Que ocurrió?- pregunto el conde sin tener la mas mínima idea de cómo llego a esa habitación.

E incluso como es que ella se encontraba sentada en sus piernas mientras la sujetaba. Enseguida se sonrojo y la aparto un poco de él sin soltarla, notando entonces la marca en su cuello, sorprendido trato de decir algo teniendo una idea de lo que entonces había ocurrido y el cómo es que él había llegado hasta ese lugar, pero ella lo callo en cuanto coloco su mano en un lado de su rostro.

-Como te sientes?- Pregunto débil. -Me siento mejorr…- Respondió Drácula admirado por la tranquilidad de Shani después de haberla mordido y bebido de ella, quien se veía en paz. -Estaré bien… Vlad.- Escuchando su primer nombre hizo que su respiración se detuviera. -Me gustaría decirte algo… algo muy importante… que debes saber.- Le dijo despacio sin retirar su mano de su rostro. -Yo… yo conocí a Martha.- Le dijo un poco triste pero sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Mavis permaneció estática, los músculos de todo su cuerpo se detuvieron antes de abrir la puerta frente a ella. Lo que aquella voz declaro dentro de esa habitación la hizo estremecerse.

-Shani conoció a mamá?- se pregunto una y otra vez en su mente.

No se movió del lugar, quería saber un poco más y si entraba a la habitación Shani no diría nada y callaría. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron escuchando una segunda voz.

-Conociste a Marrtha?- Drácula pregunto con sorpresa en su voz y Mavis se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su padre.

Su padre había despertado! Eso la hizo inmensamente feliz y le tomo un gran poder no entrara y abrazarlo. Quería oír lo que Shani sabía de su madre.

-Si… la conocí el día que dio a luz a una hermosa bebe.- Confeso tranquila.

Mavis se mordió el labio conteniéndose para no llorar.

* * *

-En ese momento no conocía el verdadero origen de esa pequeña familia a la que había llegado a velar.- El Conde la siguió viendo a los ojos. –Porr qué? Porrque un serr celestial vendrría a velarr porr nuestrra rraza?- Shani sonrió recordando a la pequeña que había llegado al mundo, durmiendo en los brazos de su madre con una apenas visible sonrisa. -Porque yo era el Ángel Guardián… de la bebe que acababa de nacer.- Drácula permaneció callado.

Shani comprendió su silencio para poder continuar con lo que le estaba contando, la escucharía atentamente.

-Desde mi creacion he sido un Ángel Guardián, cuidando de cada niño que nacía, por las órdenes de nuestro Señor.- Explico poco a poco.

* * *

Detrás de la puerta Mavis escucho atenta mejorando su audición.

* * *

-Tras conocer la naturaleza de la nueva bebe en el mundo, no comprendía porque había sido enviada a cuidarla. Pero eso nunca me importo aun después de conocerlo, cuidarla era mi deber y eso haría hasta que su existencia cesara.- Shani respiro profundamente, con cuidado ya que aun se sentía débil por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo.

El Conde la observo cerrar sus ojos con cansancio, aun así ella permanecía despierta.

-Porque no te vi antes?- Shani sonrió recordando que Martha había preguntado algo muy parecido. -Uno no puede ver a un Ángel Guardián como si se tratara de otro ser en la tierra. Martha nunca me logro ver pero al parecer la luz de la luna me hizo visible ante ella y Eunice una noche.- Dijo Shani sonriendo al recuerdo de su encuentro con tan peculiares mujeres, llenos de amor y protección hacia la pequeña bebe.

* * *

Mavis permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos, todo lo que había escuchado le traía imágenes borrosas a su mente, imágenes que se trataban de aclarar poco a poco.

* * *

Mírala cariño, tiene tus ojos.- Una mujer de complexión delgada, de rasgos finos con cabello negro y ojos cafés observaba a los ojos a Mavis.

Se veía exhausta pero nunca dejo de sonreírle. La imagen frente a Mavis se aclaro por completo, frente a ella observo el rostro de su madre.

* * *

-Mamá?- Pensó Mavis con una sonrisa en su rostro.

De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas con una gran felicidad dentro de ella por ver por primera vez a su madre en sus recuerdos. En verdad era hermosa como una reina y su voz era dulce y llena de amor, tal y como su padre alguna vez le había contado.

-Shani… Dime como es que eres un Caído.- Escucho la voz de su padre preguntar aquello, dejando por unos momentos la habitación en completo silencio.

* * *

Shani logro salir de los brazos del Conde lentamente, quien se levanto al verla dar unos pasos atrás sin darle la cara.

-Un Ángel solo se vuelve un Caído al renegarse ante Dios o… cometer un pecado.- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, apenas podía decirlo. -Un pecado.- Drácula repitió la palabra. -No recuerdo lo que ocurrió esa noche… solo que ante mi estaba la prueba de que había quebrantado el quinto mandamiento.- Drácula suspiro sorprendido.

Nunca se lo hubiera esperado.

-No matarras.- Ese mandamiento ocupo la mente del Conde.

* * *

La espalda de Jonathan golpeo el piso de uno de los tantos corredores del hotel. Se levanto una vez más, se estaba cansando y su furia crecía.

**-Por que este maldito amuleto no sirve!?- **Grito en su mente guardado el pentagrama que llevaba su mano.

Eunice se acerco a él mientras los rayos seguían cayendo cerca del hotel e incluso aun cayendo en el. Cada que golpeaba una cierta área del hotel, Eunice parecía pensar rápidamente distrayéndose por segundos.

**-Porque no puedo hacerte a un lado?!- **Grito enardecido Jonathan observando intensamente a Eunice que solo lo miro de regreso. -Creíste que me detendría por el hecho de que utilizas el cuerpo de Johnny? Eh? Pues lo siento, pero aunque sea el cuerpo de Johnny no permitiré que vuelvas a hacerle daño a FRANKY!- Grito furiosa Eunice haciendo retroceder a Jonathan que fue intimidado por la esposa de Frankenstein.

Frank también se sorprendió escuchando la voz de su esposa en ese tono de furia y protección. Se levanto colocándose a un lado de Eunice que no cambio en su postura hostil. El rostro sorprendido de Jonathan cambio totalmente con una gran sonrisa de malicia, sujetando el amuleto en el bolsillo de su short.

**-No creo que puedas detenerme en hacerle daño.- **Eunice observo la mano en su bolsillo y enseguida se acerco a Jonathan pero era tarde, un pentagrama se dibujo en el pecho de su esposo. -No!- Eunice observo detrás de ella deteniéndose, dándole la espalda a Jonathan.

Observo a Frank ser lanzado hacia lo largo del pasillo hasta caer al suelo.

-Frank!- Grito Eunice para tratar de impedirlo. **-Yo tengo el control de todo!- **Grito Jonathan. -Nena!- La voz de Frank resonó en el largo pasillo.

Así, todo se volvió silencio y oscuridad en la mente de Eunice Frankenstein tras un agudo dolor a un lado de su cuello.

* * *

Las lágrimas caían en su pecho mientras que suaves manos lo tomaban de los hombros. El dolor en su ser había vuelto a salir a flote en cuanto volvió a contar sus memorias desde el día en que había llegado a la vida de Mavis como su Ángel Guardián, su doloroso encuentro con Helsing, su destierro del cielo por el mismísimo Ángel Miguel y su reencuentro con Helsing nuevamente. Hasta lo primero que recordaba después de entrar en sí, fue los azules ojos de él en cuanto lo salvo de Helsing en el techo. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos más hasta que ella se separo un poco de él para alzar su rostro y verlo a los ojos.

-Te sientes mejorr?- Ella afirmo pero no dejo de verlo, ni siquiera pronuncio sonido alguno.

Hasta que una palabra llego a ella inexplicablemente, una que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo atrás en los labios de una amorosa madre y esposa.

-Que es… "Zing"?- El conde no contesto, no sabría como explicarlo.

Pero algo en su pecho lo impulsaba a demostrarlo, algo que no había sentido desde hace décadas. Pero decidió que ese "algo" en su pecho lo guiara, acercándose al rostro de Shani que permaneció inmóvil, observando sus ojos.

* * *

**Drácula P.O.V**

Mi mente no rreacciono perrdiéndome en los ojos del Ángel frrente a mí. Pero no querría volverr a perrderr aquella sensación que Marrtha había brrindado en mí inmorrtal vida al irrse de este mundo… nunca la olvidarría, nunca. Aun así no podía negarr lo que ahorra Shani me hacía sentirr perro porr ello también tenía miedo… miedo a perrderrla con Helising de nuevo en mi vida.

* * *

-…!- Su mente y su aliento se perdieron en cuanto sintió los labios de Shani en los suyos.

Sin importar lo débil que estaba, ella alzo un poco más sus brazos para rodear por completo el ancho cuello de Drácula quien tras unos instantes, respondió rodeándola con sus brazos acercándola aun más a él. Fue un beso suave y lento, sin detenerse Drácula lamio el labio inferior de Shani quien sorprendida dejo al Conde entrar mas allá de sus labios.

**TOC TOC…**

Ambos se separaron sonrojados, Shani respiro un poco agitada con el corazón a un rápido ritmo. Drácula observo hacia la puerta recuperando sus sentidos tras el beso, coloco a Shani lentamente en la cama y camino a través de la blanca habitación hacia la puerta.

-Shani? Estas ahí?- La voz de Mavis hizo sonreír a Drácula que abriendo inmediatamente la puerta.

Mavis se sorprendió ver a su padre frente a ella completamente recuperado. Con lágrimas en sus ojos lo abrazo a gran velocidad, tacleándolo al suelo.

-Papá!- El Conde abrazo a su hija y enseguida se levanto en ella sin soltarlo.

Mavis lo dejo ir y observo las vendas con sangre, enseguida las retiro y las graves heridas que habían estado en el cuerpo de su padre habían desaparecido.

-Que ocurrió? Estas bien!- Drácula sonrió antes de vestirse completamente y voltear a Shani que se levanto un poco mejor.

Mavis sonrió pero se sorprendió colocando una mano en su boca al ver la mordida en el cuello de Shani. Y volteo a ver a su padre de manera acusatoria, su padre le sonrió nervioso.

-Te lo explicarre…- Le dijo sin dejar de sonreírle de esa manera. -No!- Grito Shani tratando de correr hacia la caída pero Drácula y Mavis la detuvieron. -Shani! Qué ocurre?!- Le pregunto Mavis.

Shani solo los volteo a ver con gran temor.

-Llévame hacia Eunice!- Ambos Drácula se vieron y en el instante desaparecieron en instantes hacia los pisos superiores del Hotel.

* * *

Frank se arrastro lentamente y como podía hacia Jonathan que sostenía la lanza de una de una armadura cerca de él. Frente a Jonathan, Eunice permanecía inconsciente por un golpe que Jonathan le dirigió en cuanto ella le dio la espalda.

**-Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para darte una verdadera razón para temerme Frank.- **Le dijo sujetando la lanza de una mejor forma.

Frank se horrorizo dándose cuenta de lo que tenía en mente.

-No! E-Espera! No lo hagas!- Jonathan lo observo fingiendo una cara de tristeza. **-Awww… pobre de Frankenstein. Va a ser viudo.- **Enseguida sonrió al total miedo y horror en rostro del monstruo que se ilumino en cuanto un poderoso rayo cayó en el castillo y la luz ilumino el cielo. **-Dile adiós a tu "Nena"!- **Alzo la lanza frente a Eunice, en el mismo instante la lanza despendio. -Nooo!- Precisamente Mavis y su padre con Shani en brazos llegaron al pasillo, justo a tiempo del fatal golpe. -Tííííaaaaa!- Mavis grito corriendo hacia Jonathan, aunque no llegaría a detenerlo.

**¡BUM!**

El techo se quebró creando polvo y escombro en cuanto el golpe final se dio, Mavis se detuvo en seco por el desplome del techo y sin poder contener las lagrimas. Helsing comenzó a reír en el cuerpo de Jonathan, sin más sujeto con fuerza la lanza para sacarla del cuerpo de Eunice mientras el polvo se dispersaba.

**-Jajaja…! Uh?- **La lanza no salió, y lo volvió a intentar pero la lanza permaneció inmóvil.

Shani permanecía sorprendida y aliviada, utilizando sus dones controlo el viento y disperso el polvo. Todos suspiraron sorprendidos al ver la lanza, Jonathan retrocedió con sorpresa y confusión, arqueando una ceja.

**-Pero quien…?!- **Jonathan pregunto pero fue interrumpido.

-Como te atreves?!-

La joven voz de una pequeña de casi 8 años observaba al humano con sus ojos llenos de ira. Todos observaron a la niña en silencio mientras ella seguía inmóvil sujetando la lanza a centímetros del pecho de Eunice, manteniéndola a salvo. La pequeña fue observada con cuidado por Mavis que no evito estar con la boca abierta. No solo porque ella detuvo la lanza sino por el aspecto de la niña, que también sorprendió a su padre pero quien se había quedado estático fue Frank.

**CRACK!**

La niña apretó tanto la lanza que la quebró. Su cabello era lacio de color negro intenso hasta su cintura con un copete recto que cubría por completo sus ojos, sujeto con una diadema de color rosa pálido y dos largos mechones blancos al frente de sus hombros. Vestía un completo vestido azul oscuro de algodón y ceda que llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, mangas cortas y cuello cuadrado. Costuras con las siglas "F.F." en sus mangas y en una esquina de la base del vestido, al igual que en una pequeña corbata roja en el cuello cuadrado de su vestido. Pero lo que mas sorprendía a todos fue el color azul pálido de la piel de la niña. La niña dio un paso adelante haciendo retroceder a Jonathan que la observaba cuidadosamente después de ver la fuerza de la niña.

**-Monstruo!- **Grito el humano antes de golpear a la niña.

Pero el golpe no llego, la niña nunca se movió. El puño de Jonathan estaba a milímetros del rostro de Mavis quien estaba de pie frente a él. La ira en el rostro de Jonathan desapareció y cambio a uno de indecisión, sus ojos cambiaban de color a cada instante, de café claros a verdes oscuros.

-No…- Comenzó a retroceder sujetando su cabeza, el rostro de Mavis cambio enseguida. -Johnny?- Llamo su nombre con sorpresa y esperanza.

Jonathan volteo a verla, sus ojos aun cambiaban de color incesantemente. Enseguida se acerco en cuanto escucho la verdadera voz de Jonathan, pero el humano enseguida retrocedió.

-No!- Mavis se detuvo, Jonathan nunca le había gritado. -No te acerques! Tenías razón… Nosotros somos los verdaderos monstruos.- Drácula lo observo sorprendido y preocupado. -Jonathan…- El chico retrocedió pero antes de poder escapar algo lo sujeto con fuerza y lo alzo un poco del suelo.

El humano comenzó a forcejear contra el aire pero nada serbia.

-Te tengo!- La voz de Griffin se escucho. -No! Suéltame!- Grito Jonathan respirando agitado ahora que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el dolor de las peleas que había tenido con Griffin y Eunice.

Pasos se escucharon en cuanto Murray, Cleo, Wanda, Wayne y sus cachorros llegaron enseguida.

-Ahí están!- Grito Wayne, todos los demás afirmaron llegando hasta ellos y Cleo enseguida le arrebato el talismán a Jonathan.

Tras unos minutos Jonathan se calmo mientras Griffin aun lo sujetaba y Mavis se encontraba a su lado, sin dejar de preocuparse por sus Tíos. Drácula ayudo a Frank y a Eunice a alzarlos con su magia llevo a ambos a la enfermería donde Maika se encontraba. Tras entrar, brujas llegaron al lugar la magia sobre en ellas y en las armaduras se desvaneció en cuanto le arrebataron a Jonathan el amuleto. Todo estaba tranquilo mientras las brujas observaban a Eunice que seguía inconsciente, Shani utilizaba su poder para curar las heridas en Frank, Cleo y Murray observaban el amuleto con cuidado y Mavis se encontraba a lado de Jonathan que había sido dormido por Maika.

-Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto la tierna voz de Winnie en el silencio y todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña, Winnie se dirigía a la niña que había salvado a Eunice.

Una pequeña sonrisa se observo en el rostro de la pequeña, sus ojos eran desconocidos para los demás mientras su cabello los ocultaba con su cabello en un copete.

-Ugh…- Se escucho la voz de Eunice que enseguida se levanto. -Que… Que paso?- En un flash la niña se lanzo al pecho de Eunice que se sorprendió y abrazo de inmediato a la pequeña.

Al no escuchar nada, Eunice abrió los ojos y todos las observaban con la boca abierta. Eunice rodo los ojos a un lado y se levanto caminando hacia en medio de la habitación. Coloco a la niña en el suelo que la observo alzando la mirada.

-Preséntate Nena.- Le índico Eunice a lo que la pequeña afirmo.

Dio un paso hacia enfrente con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola… umm…- Miro hacia atrás y Eunice afirmo. -Mi nombre es Fran F-Fran-kenstein.- Todos abrieron los ojos aun más en gran impacto.

-QUE?!- Todos gritaron en unisonó, y Frank… bueno, el se desmayo.

**.**

**O.O**

**Tal vez esta sea sus caras tras leer TODO esto, me inspire, lo admito y me encanto escribirlo!**

**Espero verlos pronto y por favor, si les gusto un poco, o amaron este Fic…**

**Pues dejen un Comentario! No necesitan tener una cuenta en !**

**Paguen! Vuélvanme rica, creo que lo merezco.**

**XD Nah, solo páguenme un Comentario, es lo justo ;) Cuidense, hasta pronto!**

**.**


	15. Que ha Ocurrido y Que Ocurrira? XV

**Amado Enemigo**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Hola~! Claro! Otra actualización!**

**Estoy de ánimo, hoy es mi cumpleaños! X3 Y por ello lo estoy celebrando con otro capítulo! Oh yeah!**

**.**

**En fin, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo… Pero antes…**

**Agradecimientos a sus fabulosos Comentarios. :D!**

**KaTmAi: Prepárate, tus preguntas seran respondidas! Disfruta, y gracias por tu comentario! ;D**

**Lila2801: Rápida actualización! Si! Disfruta de este nuevo capítulo! :3 Gracias!**

**.**

-Estará bien?- Frank escucho la voz de una niña mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

Despertó por completo sujetándose la frente antes de ponerse de pie.

-Pero que extraño fue eso.- Se dijo así mismo sin abrir los ojos. -No fue un sueño, Frank. Ni lo pienses.- Escucho la voz de su esposa, despertándolo por completo, alzando la mirada hacia ella que se encontraba de pie frente a él.

Se sorprendió de nuevo al ver a la pequeña en sus brazos que parecía observarlo con cuidado aunque su cabello no permitía ver lo atentos que eran sus ojos. La niña permaneció observándolo alzando su mirada, ya que aunque estaba en los brazos de Eunice, Frank seguía siendo muy alto.

-Eres alto.- Exclamo la pequeña que seguía observando a Frank que solo afirmo, se había tranquilizado. -Emm… si, lo soy.- Dijo Frank con una leve sonrisa.

Eunice sonrió observando a ambos conversar por primera vez, entonces la niña volteo a verla antes de saltar de los brazos de Eunice al cuello de Frank que abrazo con sus pequeños brazos.

-Mami tenía razón…- Frank se congelo observando a Eunice con una genuina sonrisa que no había visto en ella desde hace mucho tiempo. -Papi en verdad es lindo.- Frank sonrió escuchando esas palabras antes de tomarla en sus brazos.

Eunice se acerco a ambos con una gran sonrisa antes que Frank colocara a la niña en su hombro, sentándola. Los demás observaron todo ellos con una sonrisa, pero aun sorprendidos.

-Pero cuando sucedió, Eunice?- Wanda pregunto aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Siii, cuando volvieron a jugar?- Se rio Wayne al igual que Drácula y Murray sin poder contenerlo, al ver el rostro sonrojado de Frank.

Pero callaron a la mirada fulminante de Eunice, quien se aclaro la garganta calmándose.

-Yo cree a Fran a base del ADN de Frank y el mío.- Todos suspiraron sorprendidos y observaron a la niña que estaba hablando con Winnie. -Tu creaste a la pequeña?- Frank pregunto sorprendido y Eunice afirmo. -He estado trabajando en ella desde hace poco, por ello también te pedí que regresaras aquí al Hotel sin mí. Lo logre gracias a la inteligencia que el Dr. Septimus Pretorius me otorgo al crearme.- Frank escucho con mucha atención a su esposa. -Así que Fran tiene nuestra sangre y te lo mostrare. Fran?- La pequeña volteo a ver a Eunice. -Ven aquí.- Le indico para que se acercara.

Los demás se mantuvieron al tanto de la niña quien se detuvo frente a ambos monstruos con una sonrisa tímida, aun sin acostumbrarse a estar cerca de Frank, su "padre".

-Levántate el fleco, amor.- La niña afirmo antes de hacer lo pedido.

Al hacerlo, los presentes se maravillaron al ver los ojos de Fran. El izquierdo era dorado claro como el de Eunice y el derecho era dorado oscuro como Frank. Tras ello la niña volvió a saltar al cuello de Frank pero esta vez, Frank la atrapo provocando a la niña reír divertida y con cariño. Alegrando a todos los presentes.

-Felicidades Frank, ahora conocerás lo que es el hermoso amor de un niño.- Dijo Wayne mientras sus hijos lo rodeaban, más calmados, comenzando a tomar respeto por sus padres. -Especialmente de una herrmosa niña.- Dijo Drácula, haciendo sonreír a su hija que se sonrojo levemente a las palabras de su padre.

Mavis observo a la pequeña en las enormes manos de Frank que había comenzado a reír con la niña.

-Tía Eunice?- Ella volteo a ver a Mavis. -Sí, cariño?- Mavis observo de nuevo a Fran. -Por lo que vimos en cuanto te defendió… Que cualidades tiene la pequeña Fran?- Murray enseguida se acerco a Frank colocando una mano en su hombro. -Mavis tiene razón. Que es lo que la pequeña puede hacer?- Todos voltearon a ver a Eunice quien movió los hombros. -No lo sé, no sé cuantos rayos haya recibido al momento de poder al fin despertar del largo sueño del que la había inducido por falta de energía.- Confeso Eunice.

Pero a Frank en ese momento no le importo, ahora tenía una hija! Nunca lo había visto venir, aunque tenía la idea de que Eunice quería una familia. Muchos la veían como alguien dura y de una actitud de "en tu cara". Pero en realidad, debajo de todo ello, ella era una amorosa mujer de familia.

**Tuviste suerte monstruo.**

Las sonrisas y carcajadas desaparecieron por el sonido de aquella voz, todos voltearon a ver a Jonathan quien permanecía dormido.

-Johnny?- Mavis se acerco al rostro de Jonathan pero él seguía profundamente dormido.

**Esto no acabara así… los destruiré, uno por uno… así sea lo último que haga.**

Shani observo a Cleo quien afirmo y le entrego a Shani un objeto.

-Te equivocas Helsing, tú ya no podrás hacerle daño a nadie más.- Shani se acerco a Jonathan, sabía que el joven estaba dormido pero Helsing permanecía despierto.

**Hahahaha! Quien te crees que eres para decirme eso? Tú, quien ha derramado la sangre de inocentes.**

Shani permaneció inmóvil, sorprendida, recordando lo ocurrido aquella noche.

**En verdad me sorprendiste Shani, esa noche fue memorable. Te di la simple orden de espantar a los pobladores pero todo salió tan maravilloso que me sorprendiste.**

El Ángel sujeto con fuerza el talismán, el cual comenzó a emanar espesa oscuridad que la rodeo, abriéndole los ojos a sus memorias perdidas.

-Shani!- Gritaron Los Drácula y Eunice al unisonó al ver lo que ocurría.

Hasta que su alrededor desapareció a todos volviéndolos oscuridad.

* * *

**Shani P.O.V**

Observe al humano de pie frente a mí… no recordaba nada y mi cuerpo estaba débil, no podía moverme.

-Quien eres?- Le pregunte a aquel hombre quien me sonrió dándome su mano. **-Yo soy aquel que te he llamado para destruir al demonio con el nombre de Vlad Draculea.-** Observe su mano antes de tomarla y ser levantada por él. -Vlad Draculea.- Repetí el nombre, memorizándolo mientras sentía el dolor aun en mi cuerpo.

Permanecí unos días con ese hombre, quien me explico lo que me había ocurrido y quien era desde hace años. Según lo que Helsing me había explicado, yo era un Ángel que había sido llamado por él con el propósito de ayudarlo con aquel hombre que era conocido como Conde Drácula. Para cuando mis heridas habían sanado, estaba lista para ayudar a ese hombre. En la oscuridad del bosque, permanecí observando los alrededores sin poder sentir o pensar con claridad. Mi mente solo me permitía escuchar la voz de Helsing a quien ahora lo llamaba como Amo Helsing.

**-Shani… harás lo que te ordene porque me perteneces. Entendido?-** No sabía que responder y solo afirme, podía sentir una energía sin igual recorrer mi cuerpo. -Sí, Amo Helsing.- Fue lo único que respondí antes de volver a escuchar su voz.** -Bien. Quiero que asustes a los pobladores y les habas creer que el Conde a tratado de atacar por su voraz hambre.-** Shani afirmo comenzando a saltar de rama en rama hasta observar a tres personas en el bosque, acampando en la fresca noche.

Algo dentro de mi comenzó a pensar en imágenes desgarradores y de locura, esos pensamientos no me asustaron o horrorizaron, al contrario. Me hicieron sonreír mientras en mi cuerpo, aquella poderosa energía me hacía sentir libre y sin preocupaciones a nada más con el solo deber de obedecer a aquel hombre.

-Se siente bien.- Esa energía me impulso a saltar detrás de ellos antes de sentir mi cuerpo cambiar, rodeada de un aura oscura pero reconfortante y excitante. -Demasiado bien.-

* * *

Gritos de terror y llenos de dolor retumbaron en los recuerdos de Shani que partió el talismán en dos aun despidiendo oscuridad.

**Tú, tú fuiste quien me llevo a su familia. Y por ello, siempre te lo tendré agradecido, aunque haya fallecido por culpa de ese demonio. Pero sabes que, no me importo mucho porque me lleve a quien mas ama al infierno antes de morir.**

-No!- Grito Shani antes de saltar a la cama de Jonathan mientras la voz de Helsing reía en el lugar. -Shani!- Grito el Conde sujetando al Ángel que no se detuvo y Mavis se acerco de igual manera para ayudar a sostener a Shani. -No! Sueltenme!- Con una impactante fuerza, shani se quito de encima a ambos Vampiros que se sorprendieron. -Te matare!- Grito antes de enterrar su mano en el pecho de Jonathan.

Todos se horrorizaron y Mavis no tardo en arrojarse a Shani.

-No! Johnny!- Se aproximo a ella a gran velocidad.

Una fuerza la impulso hacia atrás nuevamente hacia los brazos de su padre que observo sorprendido a Shani. Jonathan abrió los ojos, ojos verdes observaron con odio a los morados del Ángel que lo observaba con una inmensa ira.

**-Suéltame!-** Grito Helsing sintiendo su alma ser separada del cuerpo de Jonathan. -No te permitiré seguir corrompiendo a este joven!- El aura oscura en Shani cambio a luz pura, una luz que no dañaba a Drácula ni a Mavis, era una luz cálida y llena de paz.

_"Los hombres juzgan por las apariencias, pero Dios juzga el corazón. Y por ello… Tú eres justo, Señor, y rectos son tus juicios"_

Hablo Shani con suma paz y tranquilidad que hizo a todos olvidar lo que acababa de hacer.

**Nooo! AAHHHHH!**

Los gritos de Helsing se escucharon hasta que desaparecieron por completo justo con la inmensa luz. Shani despendio lentamente a un lado de la cama de Jonathan, respirando agitada y sosteniendo una pieza dorada en sus manos. Drácula se acerco a ella enseguida, sosteniéndola en cuanto estuvo a punto de caer de lo agotada que se encontraba.

-Uh? Que ocurrió?- Todos voltearon a ver a Jonathan que los observaba confuso y somnoliento.

Pero eso no duro mucho hasta que Mavis lo tacleo de regreso a la cama con una gran sonrisa.

-Johnny! Estas bien!- Grito Mavis sin poder contener su felicidad, comenzando a besar a Jonathan frente a su padre.

El Conde observo todo ello algo irritado pero al sentir un poco más de peso en su pecho, Drácula observo a Shani recargándose en su pecho, completamente dormida. Se sonrojo un poco pero logro mantener su compostura. Por otra parte, Murray tomo el escarabajo de la mano de Shani y se lo cedió a Cleo quien enseguida sonrió y de impulso beso a Murray en los labios. Tras besarlo y observar con detalle el escarabajo, un tieso Murray cayó al suelo con una sonrisa de soñador enamorado.

* * *

Tras ese día de tormenta, todo había vuelto a ser tranquilidad. Jonathan había vuelto a la normalidad en cuanto Shani había retirado el escarabajo dentro de él. Frank y Eunice disfrutaban por primera vez el convivir como familia con su ahora hija, Fran, quien había hecho estupendas amigas con Mavis pero especialmente con Winnie. El único problema era que los hermanos de Winnie habían tomado interés por la pequeña, tratando de obtener su atención como diera lugar. Mavis no se separaba de Jonathan que se veía más que feliz al volver a la normalidad, más aun porque faltaba una semana y media para el cumpleaños 119 de Mavis. Y debía de ser perfecta.

-Ey Drac!- Drácula se detuvo en su camino al escuchar la voz de Jonathan correr a él. -Que ocurre Jonathan?- Pregunto el Conde deteniéndose.

El humano se rasco la nuca antes de sonreír.

-Solo quería saber cómo esta ella. Digo, han pasado casi dos días y ella no ha salido de aquella habitación en el sótano.- Dijo Jonathan observando al Conde que suspiro cansado. -No lo sé. Ella… ella no ha querrido comerr ni siquierra hablarr conmigo o Eunice.- Ambos observaron hacia adelante, hacia el pasillo que daba directo hacia el sótano.

* * *

El Ángel observo la blanca pared, dejando sus lágrimas caer poco a poco de su rostro. Todas aquellas memorias que Helsing le había devuelto le habían cambiado la vida.

-Lo siento tanto… Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte… - Sentada en una esquina de una pared abrazo sus piernas a su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas. -Lo siento Martha… como pude asesinar a esas personas? Por mi culpa tu esposo sufrió durante años tu pérdida.- Shani hundió aun más su rostro en sus rodillas.

Podía sentir la luz de su cuerpo dejarse consumir por la oscuridad de su alma por su melancolía, tristeza, odio y culpa hacia sí misma.

Eso es… déjate consumir y olvídalo todo Shani. No perteneces estar entre monstruos, tú no eres como ellos.

Shani abrió los ojos observando enseguida su alrededor, todo el cuarto se había vuelto negro como el espacio. La voz le era conocida pero el dolor en si misma le impedía recordar.

**Ya no eres un Ángel, eres un ser que este en la delgada línea entre el bien y el mal.**

-Entre la línea del bien y el mal.- Repitió Shani dejándose hipnotizar por la voz dentro de su cabeza.

**Y aun así has hecho más mal que bien en este mundo, en aquellos a quienes amas.**

-A quienes amo.- Volvió a repetir Shani, pensando en Drácula y Mavis.

**Por qué quieres seguir siendo un Caído? No prefieres olvidar todo? Todo aquello que has hecho y provocado…**

Shani recordó las imágenes llenas de sangre y gritos de desesperación en su memoria, no quería seguir recordándolas, no… no más. -No… no quiero seguir recordando.-

**Acepta a la oscuridad en ti… deja al Ángel a un lado y déjate envolver por el Demonio en tu interior. No recordaras… no sentirás… No quieres eso?**

-No! Yo quiero sentir!- Dijo Shani volviendo en sí, tratando de salir de esa oscuridad que la había rodeado. -No quiero olvidar! No quiero olvidarlo!- La única imagen que llego a ella fueron los ojos del Conde que la observaban con una calidez que parcia haberse perdido hace años, muchos años atrás.

**Pero lo olvidaras porque tú eres mía… y yo, ahora soy y seré parte de ti… nunca debiste de haberme sacado del cuerpo de Jonathan Shani.**

Shani abrió los ojos aterrada en cuanto la oscuridad se hizo espesa en su cuerpo, deteniéndola por completo.

**Todos son unos tontos… Shani, yo siempre he estado contigo… siempre lo he estado aqui… desde el día que te arrojaron del cielo. Nunca perdería la oportunidad de tener este gran poder, este poder que me permitiría a destruir a todos los monstruos.**

La densa oscuridad la inundo, ahogándola en un espeso y oscuro liquido que la atrapo, asfixiándola poco a poco dejando la oscuridad entrara por su boca.

**Siempre he estado aquí y sé que el Conde te ama, por ello el nunca te haría daño. Que tonto… ahora el no podrá hacerme daño, no mientras te tenga a ti Shani.**

El oxigeno se le terminaba y sus pulmones se llenaban de ese liquido, trataba de nadar o salir de ese extraño liquido pero todo fue inútil. Todo comenzaba a borrarse, cada memoria, cada sentimiento… todo desaparecía.

-No quiero olvidarte…- Pensó Shani con su ultima energía dejando las lagrimas seguir cayendo de sus ojos. -Te amo… Vlad…- Fue el ultimo sentimiento que desapareció en la oscuridad.

**.**

**Oh rayos! Que ocurrió?**

**O.o**

**Espero este capítulo los haya emocionado y dejado al borde de sus asiento, en el piso, sofá, sillón, silla, hamaca, cama o litera! XD**

**Que pasara con Shani? Que es lo que harra el conde en cuanto se entere de la situación? Que planea Helsing hacer con Shani?**

**En fin, como dije, es mi cumpleaños y me gustaría mucho, mucho, mucho que pasaran a ver mi fic de Ralph el Demoledor! Se llama "Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update - Dulces & Sorpresas"!**

**Búsquenlo en mi perfil, léanlo y Comenten, porfis! Es mi cumple! :3**

**Y diganme que les parecio este capitulo! Bueno, excelente, malo? Comenten!**

**Hasta pronto y no olviden pagarme con un Comentario! :D**

**.**


	16. Una Nueva Oportunidad de Amar? XVI

**Amado Enemigo**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Hola~! Como estan mis queridos lectores? Espero que muy bien y descansando ;)**

**Ayer hiba a actualizar pero tuve un problema con la paguina y pues me tuve que esperar... pero! **

**Aqui lo tienene! Listo para ser leido y Comentado!**

**.**

**Preparense pero antes, agradecere a todos su fabulosos y emocionanates comentarios! :3**

**KaTmAi: Gracias! Ese fue un buen dia para mi! Y espero que hayas terminado tu tarea, esperando pronto tu visita a alguno de mis otros Fics! ;)**

**Lila2801: Gracias por tu Comentario yyyy por leer mi otro Fic dejando un comentario! Mil Gracias! Espero que este capitulo tambien sea espectacular!**

**Aline Bossen: No te preocupes, el Fic aun no termina. Y lo de Helsing, creo que tendras que esperar hasta que los monstruos terminen con él, en cuanto lo tengan sus manos, garras y tentaculos en el. XD Saludos desde Mexico!**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Gracias! Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo! Disfrutalo por que se volvera aun más emocionante!**

**.**

La joven vampira volaba libremente por los cielos siendo perseguida por Jonathan encima de una mesa voladora, reían mientras Jonathan seguía en tratar de atraparla entre piruetas y saltos.

-Te atrapare Mavy-Wavy!- Rió Jonathan dando una vuelta rápida hacia arriba e inmediatamente hacia abajo para evitar caer de la mesa, sujetando con éxito a Mavis que volvió en su forma original en los brazos de su novio.

Ambos rieron a todo pulmón con tal alegría que terminaron en un silencio cálido, Jonathan sonreí tranquilo y con calma recargando su mejilla en la cabeza de Mavis que, sonreía de la misma forma recargando su rostro en el pecho de Jonathan, escuchando su fuerte y calmante latido con los ojos cerrados.

**Lub-Dub… Lub-Dub… Lub-Dub…**

El latido era estable y fluido, el viento los acariciaba con una ligera brisa mientras en el cielo estrellado de la noche la luna se encontraba mostrándose a la mitad (Gibosa Menguante), iluminando un poco la noche.

-Mavis?- La vampira abrió los ojos y alzo la mirada para ver el rostro preocupado de su novio observar hacia enfrente.

Mavis bajo de los brazos de Jonathan y observo hacia el Hotel, Jonathan no tenía una gran vista aun con sus lentes de contacto en sus ojos pero gracias a la poca luz de la luna, en el techo se podía notar una figura de pie. Utilizando sus habilidades, Mavis ajusto su visión y entristeció un poco al ver a su padre observar la luna, pensativo y algo… triste.

-Volveré al Hotel.- Jonathan la abrazo por detrás con suavidad, ella enseguida entendió y afirmo pero sin antes besar a Jonathan que volviera dentro del Hotel.

* * *

**Drácula P.O.V**

La noche en verrdad erra trranquila y la brrisa del viento me acarriciaba, ondeando la base de mi capa que me cubría por completo. Aun así no podía estarr trranquilo. Helsing ya no nos volverriá a hacerr daño, nunca perrmitirría que alguien le hicierra daño a mi familia o a algún monstrruo en mi Hotel. Observe con intensidad a la luna, su blanca luz me rrecorrdó a aquella que Shani emanaba.

-Tan cálida…- Pensé rrecorrdándola, recorrdando aquel instante en la enfermerría… aquel beso.

Suspirre aun obserrvando a la luna, Shani me prreocupaba. Ya habían pasado trres días, trres días en que no habia hablado con ella o si quierra la habia vísto. Estaba tan concentrrado en la luna y en mis prropios pensamientos que no prreste atención a mis alrrededorres.

-Papá?- Di un leve suspirro de sorprresa antes de voltearr a verr a Mavis, mi pequeña muñeca de Voodoo. -Hola Mavis. Que te trrae por aquí, mi lagarrtija?- Trrate de sonarr normal con mi posturra sin cambiarr, perro viendo sus ojos sabia que ella conocía que no estaba bien.

* * *

-Que sucede Papá?- Su hija le pregunto sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, a otro ser lo habría engañado con esa postura y esa sonrisa pero a ella no.

118 años viviendo con ese imponente inmortal le dio la habilidad de ver a través de cualquier mascara que su padre colocaba en su rostro. Ella podía ver preocupación y tristeza en él, tenía una ligera sospecha del porque pero no estaba completamente segura. Pero ahora, ahora era el momento de hablar de ello. Drácula no contesto a la pregunta de su hija quien no dejo de verlo a los ojos.

-Es sobre Shani, verdad?- El Conde cerró los ojos solemnemente y respiro profundamente.

A la respuesta corporal de su padre, Mavis entristeció un poco y al verlo sentarse en el techo lo siguió, sentándose a un lado.

-Aun no sale de la habitación, no es así?- Su padre afirmo. -Sí. No lo ha hecho en trres días aunque eso es lo que menos me prreocupa.- Su hija lo volteo a ver confusa.

Ella sabía que no había salido durante tres largos días y que no quería hablar con nadie, no respondía cada vez que tocaban su puerta aunque se conocía que ella se encontraba ahí adentro. Entonces, si eso es lo que menos le preocupa a su padre… que podría ser lo que en verdad le preocupa?

-Tú estuviste ahí cuando aquella oscurridad que salió del Talismán la rrodeo y en un instante parreció abrrirrle los ojos a algo.- Mavis afirmo recordándolo claramente.

Shani se había paralizado antes de abrir sus ojos en horror y enseguida atacar a Jonathan en la cama, llena de una ira que nunca pensó ver en el Ángel.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Fue exactamente hace tres días Papá.- Drácula volteo a verla. -Crreo que Helsing le mostrro lo que ocurrió después de aquella noche que ella fue desterrada del cielo.- Mavis afirmo escuchando lo que su padre le contaba de Shani.

Aunque eso ya lo conocía por haberlos escuchado pero no tenía el valor de decirle a su padre que los había escuchado.

-Además, antes de que la oscurridad la cubrrierra, Helsing menciono algo, algo sobrre una orrden que le dio.- Drácula suspiro desanimado y pensativo.

Mavis volteo a ver a su padre nuevamente, la primera y única vez que lo había visto en ese estado fue cuando ella había estado llorando hace casi un año en el techo, después de haberle gritado. Era como verse a sí misma, ese mismo día que creyó haber perdido a su "Zing".

-Qué?- Pensó Mavis poniéndose de pie, seguida de su padre que la observo confuso. -Que ocurre Mavis?- Ella solo lo siguió observando sorprendida y con la boca algo abierta.

Que es… "Zing"?

Esa pregunta inundo la mente de Mavis, la débil voz de Shani la repitió una y otra vez en la mente de la vampira. La pregunta que escucho detrás de la puerta de enfermería y tras ella un silencio que la hizo tocar la puerta.

-Mavis? Mavis, estas bien?- Drácula se acerco a Mavis que reacciono en cuanto la sujeto de los hombros. -Papá. Shani… Shani hizo "Zing" contigo?- Mavis lo observo petrificarse antes de alejarse de ella dándole la espalda. -No solo ella.- Mavis se sorprendió observando la espalda de su padre.

El Conde escondió su rostro de Mavis, no quería verla pensando que tal vez lo odiaría por traicionar a su madre, a Martha. Pero todo eso desapareció en cuanto Mavis rápidamente apareció delante de él y lo abrazo con fuerza, tomando por total sorpresa a su padre.

-Oh, Papá.- Mavis dejo de abrazarlo y lo observo a los ojos. -Has sufrido tanto por lo que le ocurrió a Mamá, y ahora, algo que solo ocurre una vez en la vida te da la oportunidad de volver a vivirlo después de tanto tiempo…- Drácula observo a su hija mientras decía todo esto, Mavis tomo el rostro de su padre y lo coloco frente al de ella. -Vas a dejar que este milagro, esta nueva oportunidad se vaya y te vuelva a dejar con una cicatriz? No te odiare por que se que Mamá querría verte feliz Papá.- Mavis recordó el rostro lleno de amor y calidez de Martha.

El Conde abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de su error durante estos tres días, en estos tres días en los que debió de haberse acercado a Shani en vez de haberse alejado de ella porque ella lo pedía. Drácula le sonrió con ternura a su hija antes de abrazarla con amor y apreciación.

-Grracias Mavis. En verrdad, no sé que hubierra hecho con mi vida sino estuvierras a mi lado.- El Conde observo a Mavis de nuevo, solo que esta vez observo a la pequeña bebe en sus brazos que le sonrió hace años.

* * *

-AAAHHHH! Aguas que ahi les voy!- Grito Jonathan corriendo en el lobby, esquivando algunos monstruos que ya pasaban por ahí, pocos monstruos habían permanecido en el Hotel y otros habían regresado a sus hogares pero asegurando que no se perderían el cumpleaños de Mavis.

Detrás de él lo perseguía una jauría de cachorros de hombre lobo que destruían todo a su paso, que ladraban y corrían energéticamente detrás del humano. Sorprendentemente Jonathan corrió con gran velocidad entre los pasillos, esquivando y saltando algunos cachorros que lograban llagar frente a él.

-Ya les dije que no es para ustedes!- Grito Jonathan sin detenerse. -A quien le importa!- Contesto uno de los cachorros con el nombre de Wally, al parecer, el mayor de ellos. -Si! Dánoslo ya!- Gritaron los demás cachorros antes de saltar sobre Jonathan.

Jonathan cayó al suelo y el sobre en su mano salió disparado, tanto como el humano como los cachorros observaron la bolsa volar.

-Es mía!- Sonrió Wally corriendo hacia ella hasta que se detuvo al ver que una mano la cachaba.

Los niños suspiraron sorprendidos antes de comenzar a mover sus colas frenéticamente. Winnie observo la reacción de sus hermanos mientras estaba a un lado de quien había tomado la bolsa.

-Que sucede?- Winnie pregunto y enseguida suspiro alarmada al ver la mano de Jonathan debajo de todos sus hermanos. -Johnny! Que le hacen a Johnny?!- Pregunto enojada Winnie, sus hermanos la voltearon a ver molestos. -Que te importa Winnie!- Winnie se molesto, al parecer sus hermanos se olvidaron de lo que ella les hizo en el cumpleaños de Mavis hace un año sobre la mesa flotante.

Quien tenía la bolsa observo a los cachorros y enseguida dio un paso adelante, molesta. Los cachorros volvieron su atención a quien se había movido.

-Ya basta! Que groseros son con su hermana!- Fran los regaño y los cachorros enseguida se alarmaron y voltearon a ver a Winnie. -Lo sentimos Winnie!- La pequeños sonrió y acepto sus disculpas. -Buenos chicos.- Dijo Fran con una sonrisa, los cachorros se quedaron tiesos y cayeron de lado embobados a los efectos que Fran tenía en ellos de manera inconsciente.

Jonathan lo vio como una oportunidad y salió de debajo de los cachorros que se olvidaron por completo de él. -Gracias niñas.- Las pequeñas sonrieron, Fran le entrego la bolsa a Jonathan que le sonrió.

Después de todo lo ocurrido con Helsing y Eunice, Fran no le tenía rencor a Jonathan porque su padres le explicaron que ese no era el verdadero Jonathan. Al conocerlo un poco por sus padres y por Winnie, Fran le tomo cariño y aprecio, viéndolo como a un primo.

-Gracias Fran.- Jonathan volteo a ver a Winnie agachándose y alzándole la mediana bolsa de plástico con un pequeño listón rosa. -Toma Winnie, había olvidado darte esto. La mejor Carne Seca proveniente del Norte de México. Espero te guste.- Winnie sonrió con gran alegría y abrazo a Jonathan que regreso el abrazo. -Gracias Johnny!- Agradeció con una sonrisa.

Jonathan rio y sonrió a la felicidad de la pequeña cachorra antes de alejarse del pasillo para ir hacia el comedor. Fran y Winnie pasaron a un lado de donde los cachorros seguían tirados. Wally, el mayor suspiro al alcanzar a oler el aroma de Fran.

-Que niña.- Dijo entre su suspiro, dejándose caer en el suelo nuevamente.

* * *

Jonathan entro con una sonrisa al comedor, observo a su alrededor y quedo confuso al ver a todos, absolutamente todos los monstruos observar atentamente las puertas de la cocina. Detrás de él llegaron Drácula y Mavis que también se quedaron confusos a la actitud de los monstruos que había en el comedor.

-Que ocurre aquí?- Se pregunto así mismo el Conde, los dos jóvenes movieron sus hombros sin tener la menor idea de la situación. -Yo también acabo de llegar y los vi así.- Observando a Murray, Cleo, Griffin y a Steve en una mesa, los tres se acercaron. -Que ocurre?- Pregunto el Conde, Steve lo volteo a ver y se movió un poco.

Drácula se sorprendió y enseguida salió disparado a la cocina. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron aun más confusos sin entender lo que Steve "dijo" con esos movimientos.

-Perdona Steve, pero no te entendí nada.- Dijo Jonathan confuso, entonces las gafas de Griffin volteado a ver a Jonathan. -Shani volvió a la cocina.- Enseguida corrieron a la cocina donde el conde observaba sorprendido al Ángel que trabajaba preparando la comida para todos los monstruos en el hotel.

Shani se veía radiante y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras preparaba la cena. Fue entonces que termino de cortar algunos vegetales y respiro profundamente, satisfecha tras terminar de haber preparado todo. Al dar la vuelta observo al Conde, Jonathan y Mavis observarla con una sonrisa. Shani camino hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola.- Su sonrisa desapareció un poco, mostrando un poco de culpa. -Lamento haberme comportado así con todos, solo… *suspiro* solo quería estar sola y pensar.- Mavis se acerco a ella y la abrazo. -Gracias Shani, por todo.- Dijo dejando de abrazarla y abrazar el brazo de Jonathan que le sonrió con gran amor. -Vamos Mavis, me gustaría comer algo. Tengo hambre.- Los demás sonrieron saliendo del lugar, Drácula y Mavis le ofrecieron a la Chef comer con ellos y ella gustosa acepto.

Shani camino hacia la mesa observando como todos los monstruos comían gustosos los platillos. Los ojos de Shani oscurecieron débilmente, permitiendola ver algo más que solo el ojo común podría ver. La comida tenía un brillo oscuro que al ser ingerido se esparcía en todo el cuerpo de aquellos seres, poco a poco, contaminando e impregnándose en sus cuerpos. Shani sonrió alegre y volvió a ver hacia adelante, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

**La exterminación de todos ustedes será inminente.**

Observo a Drácula toma asiento sonriéndole débilmente, Shani observo un aura roja emanar del Conde.

**Pobre Conde. A quien amas ya no existe, solo su cuerpo es lo que ves. Pero eso no lo sabes…**

Shani sonrió un poco evitando sonrojarse.

**Lástima que "ella" te arrancara el corazón… claro, literalmente.**

Sus pensamientos eran sádicos, viendo todas las diferentes formas de terminar la vida del poderoso e inmortal vampiro. Pero, nunca debes subestimar a los monstruos y menos a los más pequeños.

…

-No permitiremos que vuelva a hacerle daño a Tío Drac, y mucho menos a nuestros padres.- Hablo Fran en voz baja, a su lado Winnie que también observaba al Ángel en el comedor. -Están con nosotros chicos?- Ambas voltearon hacia atrás donde los hermanos de Winnie sonrieron maliciosamente dejando mostrara sus colmillos. -Cuenta con ello Fran.- Dijo Wally, Fran sonrió.

La pequeña Fran le haría honor a su nombre, el cual significaba "Libre y Victoriosa". Equivalente al nombre de sus padres, Frank (Libre) y Eunice (Victoriosa). La pequeña sabia que en esta ocasión Winnie dejaría a un lado el significado de su nombre que era "Amiga de la paz". Además que Wally le haría más que honor al significado de su nombre el cual llamaba la atención de Fran que era "El mando del ejército". Fran sonrió aun más y todos afirmaron, para comenzar el plan… el plan para proteger a su familia.

**.**

**Primero que nada, antes de que me maten… *retrocediendo poco a poco* déjenme recordarles que el Fic aun no termina, Shani tal vez vuelva!**

**Así que espero que les haya gustado! Fue algo divertido y emocionante escribir este fic. :D**

**Los pequeños saben lo que Shani, no es Shani y no piensan estar con los brazos cruzados! Tienen un plan! Pero, será suficiente para detener a Helsing?**

**Lo veremos pronto! Gracias por leer y no olviden pagarme con un Comentario! Háganme saber si les gusto, fascino o encanto este capítulo!**

**Hasta pronto! Cuídense!**

**.**


	17. Poderoso Choque! Fran? XVII

**Amado Enemigo**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Buenas tardes~! Como están?**

**Bien, una nueva actualización! La historia pronto llegara a su fin, pero no se preocupen! ;)**

**Les informare en cuanto decida cuando será el fin de este Fic. Pero por ahora, sigan disfrutando de este emocionante Fic!**

**.**

**Prepárense pero antes, agradeceré a todos su fabulosos y emocionantes comentarios! :3**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Al parecer no fui la única con ese problema, pero tú historia es buena! Gracias por Comentar! :)**

**Lila2801: Me alegra tu emoción a mi Fic, espero y este te haga reaccionar igual. ;) Gracias por Comentar! :D**

**KaTmAi: Lo sé, es un hijo de su mamá. Pero los pequeños actuaran sobre el asunto. ;D**

**.**

Un dos días más pasaron, una nueva noche llegaba tras mientras el atardecer seguía antes de darle paso al anochecer. Shani observo el bosque que oscurecía desde lo alto del anaranjado cielo, el aire la llevaba consigo, flotando a una considerable velocidad. Todo era silencioso mientras ella mantenía cerrado sus ojos, respirando el aire puro del lugar antes de sonreír y detenerse.

-Porque me sigues?- Shani despendio hasta el suelo, una pequeña forma llego a unos pasos detrás de ella antes de cambiar de forma. -No era mi intención seguirte, pero necesito hablar contigo.- Shani cambio su sonrisa antes de voltear a ver a aquella figura.

El viento soplaba a la dirección del Ángel, provocando la esencia del Vampiro llegar a ella. Shani respiro profundamente antes de acercarse a él. El Conde solo la observo sin moverse.

-Se trata de lo que sucedió en la Enfermería, verdad?- Drácula no se movió, permaneció observando los ojos de Shani que camino hasta colocarse frente a él. -Si.- Le contesto en un susurro.

Shani lo observo a los ojos, cerrando el espacio entre ellos colocando ambas manos en el pecho de Drácula que por instinto coloco sus manos en su cadera antes de poder abrazarla.

-Pobre…- Susurro Shani, pero el Conde la escucho perfectamente con su aguda audición. -Qué…?- Pregunto el Conde que quedo paralizado en cuanto una luz tomo forma en su pecho.

Con su dedo índice Shani dibujo tranquilamente un pentagrama encerrado en un círculo. Tras terminar, Shani toco el centro de la estrella que impulso al Vampiro a extender sus brazos a los lados, alineando sus piernas a la tierra y resaltar su ancho pecho hacia enfrente.

-S-Sh-an…Sha-ni…?- Shani floto un poco quedando a la altura del rostro de Drácula, colocando ese mismo dedo índice en sus labios. -Sshh… pronto acabara.- Le susurro sensualmente antes de retirar su dedo y besarlo.

Drácula abrió aun más los ojos, sorprendido por la respuesta y beso del Ángel. Shani dejo de besarlo, retirándose un poco de él flotando hacia atrás.

**-Mátalo.- **Shani dejo caer su mirada deteniéndose.

Un impulso salió de ella como un impulso de sonido suave pero que llego a una gran distancia. La energía de esa onda provoco un escalofrió en el cuerpo del Vampiro.

-No… No puede ser!- Drácula trato de moverse, su cuerpo no respondió.

El largo cabello de Shani comenzó a cambiar de color, desde la raíz de su cabello que cambio a negro hasta las puntas. Su ropa blanca se mancho de negro hasta cambiar completamente y su piel se volvió de un oscuro gris.

**-Admira Conde.- **Esa voz hizo hervir en rabia a Drácula que observaba el cuerpo de Shani cambiar sin ni una sola pisca de vida en ella. **-El verdadero poder de un Demonio… que se sacrificara en mi nombre.- **Drácula logro romper la luz que lo atrapaba y alzo su mano hacia Shani quien enseguida alzo la mirada.

Drácula se detuvo horrorizado, los ojos de Shani eran completamente negros. No iris, no pupila… no había nada en ellos, solo oscuridad. Retracto su único brazo libre a tal horror, su pecho se oprimió a lo que observaban sus ojos.

-Que… Que le hiciste?- Pregunto destrozado Drácula que bajo la mirada aun sin creerlo.

Helsing rio haciéndose presente en la sombra de Shani, tomando su propia forma.

**-Solo le di lo que ella quería, ella quería olvidar… olvidar todo. Su pasado.- **La sombra movió sus hombros, rodeando al Conde que permaneció sin alzar la mirada. **-Tú sabes… su pecado, su destierro y claro, como olvidar la culpa de haberte arrebatado a Martha.- **La mención de su difunta esposa lo hizo elevar la mirada, frente a él la sombra de Helsing muy cerca de su rostro.

* * *

Frank y Wayne observaron junto con sus esposas, además de con Griffin como Cleo y Murray se paralizaron sorprendidos.

-Hey! Qué onda! Que hacen chicos?- Pregunto Jonathan llegando a la piscina en su traje de baño que constaba solo de un Short y con Mavis a su lado con un traje de baño negro de una sola pieza con el logo del Hotel en un lado de su cadera.

Ambos jóvenes observaron a ambas momias al ver que los demás lo hacían.

-Umm... Ocurre algo?- Pregunto Mavis observando a las momias que enseguida volvieron en sí. -Algo no está bien, nena.- Murray le dijo a Mavis. -Mavis, no sentiste algo extraño hace unos minutos?- Pregunto Cleo a la Vampira que confusa y sorprendida afirmo lentamente. -Bueno, de hecho sí. No sé que fue pero sentí un extraño escalofrió.- Jonathan entonces coloco un brazo alrededor de Mavis, acercándola a él.

Griffin se retiro los lentes limpiándolos con un pañuelo antes de colocarlos de nuevo en su lugar.

-Creo que no solo algo está mal.- El grupo lo volteo a ver antes de observar hacia donde las gafas observaban. -No inventes…- Susurro Frank, Wayne, Murray y Jonathan observando cómo un gigantesco pentagrama blanco aparecía encima del Hotel.

* * *

Dentro del bosque Drácula permanecía perdido en un inmenso dolor, uno que no lo dejaba pensar o siquiera vivir en ese instante.

**-Yo solo le di una orden para poder hacerlos salir de ese pueblo, pero en vez de eso me dio una perfecta oportunidad para matarla.-**

La voz de Helsing resonaba en su mente, no podía ser cierto, no era verdad. Shani permaneció todo ese tiempo observándolo hasta que Helsing movió la cabeza, señalándolo. Shani toco el suelo sacando al conde de sus pensamientos, el Ángel se acerco alzando su mano abierta.

* * *

**CRASH!**

Los monstruos alzaron la vista observando como algo salía dispadao del castillo hacia el bosque, Masvis enseguida trato de seguirlo pero Frank la detuvo.

-No! Suéltame Tío Frank!- Frank solo la sujeto con más fuerza. -Espera Mavis! Si ese pentagrama de luz esta sobre el Hotel, eso quiere decir que luz rodea el Hotel! Y eso puede herirte gravemente!- Mavis no insistió mas en cuanto no logro liberarse de su Tío. -Pero lo que salió disparado del castillo fue un objeto de Plata!- Todos suspiraron. -Dónde está tu padre? Donde está Drácula?- Pregunto Jonathan antes de correr hacia adentro del castillo seguido por los demás.

* * *

El Ángel cerró su palma en cuanto la estaca de plata llego a su palma. El conde enseguida trato de liberarse hasta que Shani lo golpeo directo en la boca del estomago con una impactante fuerza que le saco el aire por completo, y con su brazo derecho lo golpeo directo en el rostro, arrojándolo al suelo completamente desorientado. Shani camino hacia él, su sombra que era Helsing la siguió de cerca.

**-Te tengo una sorpresa… esta estaca la recupero Shani, especialmente para ti.- **Dijo arrodillándose a un lado de la cabeza del Vampiro. **-esta es la misma estaca con la que asesine a Martha.- **Helsing sonrió observando una lagrima derramarse del rostro de Drácula. **-Llévalo al infierno, con su querida esposa. Y no te preocupes… pronto te enviare a tu hermosa hija.- **Drácula gruño tratando de rasgar a Helsing con su brazo libre pero falló en cuanto solo atravesó a la sombra que rio.

Shani pateo directo en la quijada al Conde que volvió al suelo, y lo retuvo colocando un pie en su hombro derecho. La sombra le dio una última orden, y ella alzo la estaca.

-No Shani! No o hagas!- Le suplico Dracula pero la estaca cayo.

Drácula no sintió nada, al contrario, observo como Shani se retiraba de él en cuanto fue completamente rodeada por bolas de pelo.

**-Qué rayos es eso!- **Grito Helsing que retrocedió a la imagen.

Así como llegaron, los cachorros de lobo se fueron corriendo hacia su Tío comenzando a gruñir ferozmente mostrando sus garras y colmillos. La sombra se sorprendió al ver esto al igual que el Conde, pero la sorpresa de Helsing no duro mucho en cuanto le dio una orden a Shani que sujeto la estaca en una solo a mano como si se tratara de un cuchillo de combate. Lanzándose a ellos en un parpadeo al mismo tiempo que un flash de luz azul eléctrico apareció en el bosque. Todo se volvió lento a los ojos de Drácula, como un rayo azul, Fran apareció sujetando la estaca en la mano de Shani.

-OOOOOOAAAAHHHHH!- Grito Fran liberando una poderosa y destructiva corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo de Shani que se convulsiono y grito de dolor al igual que Helsing antes que ambos salieran disparado a gran velocidad hacia atrás.

Por un segundo, Fran respiro agitada dejando caer una de sus rodillas en el suelo. Los cachorros y Winnie se acercaron a la pequeña. Drácula enseguida sintió la luz que lo aprisionaba desaparecer antes de acercarse a Fran y a los demás niños. Drácula en verdad se veía impactado por el poder de la pequeña Frankenstein.

"_-Mavis tiene razón. Que es lo que la pequeña puede hacer?- Todos voltearon a ver a Eunice quien movió los hombros. -No lo sé, no sé cuantos rayos haya recibido al momento de poder al fin despertar del largo sueño del que la había inducido por falta de energía.-"_

El Conde sonrió tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña.

-Estas bien Tío Drac?- Pregunto Fran, los cachorros comenzaron a hacerle esa misma pregunta. -Si… perro como…?- El Conde en verdad no sabía que decir. -Nosotros podemos ver cosas que los adultos no pueden ver… nosotros podíamos ver el espíritu de ese hombre pegado a Shani.- Todos los demás niños afirmaron. -Sí, y su aroma no era el mismo Tío Drac.- Confeso Winnie.

El Conde sonrió pero seguía preocupado por Helsing, pero aun mas por Shani, pero ahora su prioridad era llevarlos lejos y hacerse cargo de Helsing, sin importar que utiliza a Shani.

-No hay de otrra.- Fran afirmo Drácula corrió de vuelta al Hotel y utilizando sus poderes llego hasta la puerta en cuestión de segundos pero se detuvo al ver el gigantesco pentagrama sobre el hotel. -Oh no. Ese…- Gruño midiendo sus palabras frente a los pequeños.

Coloco a todos en el suelo al igual que a Fran, del otro lado observo en el puente a los demás correr hacia la reja. Mavis y Jonathan sonrieron al ver a su padre a salvo pero Los padres de los pequeños se preocuparon enseguida, conociendo que se encontraban fuera del Hotel sin poder entrar.

-Papá, que ocurrió? Estas bien?- Drácula afirmo a la preocupación de su hija. -Estoy bien mi pequeña, pero me temo que tenemos…- No término ante un gran grito de ira detrás de ellos.

**AAAAAHHHHHH! **

El grito era la combinación de dos voces, una femenina y otra masculina que impacto a todos. -Shani!/Helsing- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Jonathan y Mavis. Todos sintieron la tierra temblar antes que el viento se agitara con fuerza.

-Que sucede?!- Grito Wayne protegiendo a Wanda del viento. -Shani…! Helsing poseyó a Shani!- Contesto Drácula protegiendo con su capa a los pequeños. -QUE?!- Preguntaron todos sin creerlo pero Drácula no dijo más.

El Conde observo la reja protegida por una invisible fuerza de luz pero gruñendo y tornando sus ojos rojos, Drácula coloco su palma en la reja que enseguida fue rechazada pero él no la quito, siguió gruñendo con fuerza mientras empujaba más y más.

-GGRRRAAHHHH!- Una onda oscuro salió de su palma que se extendió por todo el Hotel hasta llegar a lo más alto.

Allí el pentagrama sobre el castillo se quebró en miles de trozos, desapareciendo. Todos voltearon a ver a Drácula que permaneció con los ojos rojos y los colmillos sobre salidos.

-Papa?- Pregunto Mavis se acerco a su padre que volteo a verla con cariño. -Mavis, cuida de los demás mientras me ocupo de Helsing. Jonathan…- Volteo a ver al Joven Humano. -Cuida de Mavis.- Y así, salió disparado hacia el cielo sin necesidad de convertirse en Murciélago. -Papa!- Jonathan la tomo de la mano. -Vamos Mavis, debemos volver al castillo! Maika debe de saber cómo ayudar a Drácula!- Enseguida todos entraron al castillo.

* * *

Drácula se dirigió hacia donde Shani había salido volando. Observo docenas de arboles quebrados hasta llegar a una parte donde el suelo tenia la marca de algo haber sido arrastrado varios metros. Observo todo el lugar con su fina vista pero nada, no había rastros de Shani.

JOHNYYY!

El grito de Mavis llego a él y enseguida salió disparado hacia el Hotel donde uno de los enormes vitrales fue destruido en cuanto una armadura salió disparada de ella. Por ese mismo lugar Drácula entro y enseguida salió disparado hacia Shani que en ese momento se quito de encima a Wayne que mordía del hombro, y se dirigía a Mavis que sostenía a un inconsciente Jonathan recargado en la pared.

-Helsing!- Shani volteo hacia Drácula, que la golpeo directamente en el lado izquierdo del rostro.

Tocando el suelo Drácula mando otro golpe pero esta vez al lado derecho y antes que ella saliera disparada hacia arriba, el Conde la tomo del tobillo derecho y la azotó en el piso antes de patearla en el costado, lanzándola directamente hacia una pared, la cual atravesó con un gran impacto. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos a lado brutal pero protector del Conde, del Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

-Mavis, llévate a Jonathan y a los demás hacia afuera. Estar aquí es muy peligroso.- Mavis lo observo antes de colocar con cuidado el cuerpo de Jonathan en el piso. -Esta vez no Papa.- Drácula volteo a verla y los demás se acercaron a Mavis. -Somos una familia… la familia no se abandona, se protege entre sí.- Drácula afirmo y todos voltearon a ver hacia el agujero en la pared.

De el apareció Shani caminando poco a poco hasta detenerse. La seriedad en sus rostros de reflejaron aun más al ver la sangre en la boca y labios de Shani, que no mostraba dolor alguno.

**-Creen poder detenerme con este poder?!- **La sombra de Shani desapareció dentro de ella.

El rostro de Shani mostro una malicia sin igual, y la tierra comenzó a temblar al igual que el castillo.

**-Los destruiré a todos y este lugar será la tumba de todos ustedes!- **Si más todos se lanzaron hacia él, a excepción de Wanda y Cleo junto con los cachorros y Fran.

Drácula y Mavis tomaron la ventaja, lanzando golpes a gran velocidad hasta que distrayéndola junto con la arena de Murray dejando a Wayne quien llego y la tacleo lanzándola hacia Frank que la sujeto con sus enormes brazos, dejándola completamente expuesta.

**-Suéltame!- **Grito la voz combinada de Shani y Helsing.

Para su sorpresa Frank lo hizo lanzándola de nuevo hacia adelante, pero lo que le espero la impacto con tanto poder que incluso el viento pareció ser cortado por la velocidad. Drácula y Mavis le lanzaron un puñetazo al rostro al mismo tiempo que Eunice la golpeaba en la boca del estomago, Wayne la pateo directamente en el abdomen. Ambos frenaron al impacto, lanzándola de nuevo hacia Frank que se hizo a un lado dándole paso hacia la pared y a muchas más que se escucharon ser atravesados una por una. Y en cuanto el silencio volvió, el Castillo dejo de temblar al igual que el piso.

-Mami! Papi! Eso fue increíble!- Dijo Fran corriendo hacia ellos, ambos padres con una sonrisa.

El fuego de las velas de todo el lugar brillaron aun más en cuanto crecieron las pequeñas llamas peligrosamente. Drácula, Mavis, Eunice, Frank y Wayne observaron hacia la pared atravesada donde a lo lejos unos ojos completamente rojos aparecieron en la oscuridad.

**-Malditos! Me lo pagaran con sangre! AHH!-**

Fran se detuvo en su camino, molesta deteniéndose en medio del lobby. Las llamas dejaron de brillar intensamente para después volver todo a su alrededor en destrucción.

**BOOOMMM!**

Desde afuera se observaron las ventanas del lobby explotar y de allí polvo y fuego salieron disparados. El lobby se volvió solo silencio con tan solo el sonido de algunas cosas quemarse por el fuego que había quedado. Drácula se levanto, su cabeza daba vueltas y sus oídos tenían un zumbido por el fuerte estallido.

-Están todos bien?- Pregunto Drácula comenzando a perder el dolor y el zumbido en sus oídos. -Aquí estamos bien.- Dijo Wanda detrás del pilar en que se habían protegido durante la pelea. -Wayne?- -Aquí estoy, junto con Eunice, Frank y Griffin. Pero creo que Griffin se desmayo, la fuerza de la explosión me lanzo hacia él.- Dijo Wayne tomando un cuerpo invisible.

Cleo y Murray se levantaron acercándose a los demás.

Todos enseguida se alarmaron, aun tratando de ver entre el polvo y humo que se dispersaba. -Mavis?!- Drácula grito, y con su magia disipo el polvo. -Estoy bien, estoy con Johnny.- Drácula suspiro aliviado pero eso cambio en instantes. -FRANN!- Eunice grito corriendo hacia el centro del lobby.

Vidrios y restos del gran candelabro que se había encontrado en el centro del lobby. Fran siguió a su esposa al igual que los demás. Allí, en el centro había un pequeño cuerpo azul pálido… uno que no se movía, ni siquiera en los brazos de su desesperada madre que llamaba por ella.

-Fran! Fran! Bebe, responde!- Su madre la abrazo con fuerza y por primera vez en su existencia…

Eunice lloro.

**.**

**:S **

**Esperen, antes de que lloren o me destripen, recuerden que aun no termina el Fic.**

***Colocándome una armadura* Pero si quieren conocer que es lo que ocurrirá con la pequeña Frankenstein. Y con el despiadado Helsing con el enorme poder de Shani.**

**Comenten! Les encanto, les gusto, lo amaron o me mataran? XD Entre más Comentarios, mas rápido actualizare, lo prometo!**

**Hasta ponto! Cuídense! **

**.**


	18. Por Que No Permanecer Junto a Mi? XVIII

**Amado Enemigo**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Es sábado! Yeah! Espero se estén relajando en sus casas o fueras de ellas. :3**

**Como les había dicho, esto aun no acaba. Prepárense, una verdadera lucha esta por ocurrir…**

**Vlad Draculea/ Frankenstein Vs. Shani**

**.**

**Pero antes, agradeceré a todos sus emocionantes comentarios! :P**

**Lila2801: No te preocupes, lo veras pronto. Gracias por Comentar! :D**

**raziel: Muchas gracias! Gracias por Comentar. :3**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Genial, entonces viviré un poco más. :D Así podre leer un poco mas de tu gran Fic. ;)**

**.**

**Bien, disfruten de este capítulo! ;)**

**.**

No podía estar pasando esto, todo era tan solo una horrible pesadilla de la cual nadie de los presentes podía despertar. El enorme monstruo azul permaneció a lado de su esposa, quien por primera vez la había visto llorar.

-Nuestra bebe…- Susurraba entre sollozos la enorme mujer sin dejar de abrazar el pequeño cuerpo de Fran.

Mavis no podía creerlo, tenía sus manos cubriendo su boca en completo horror por lo que acababa de ocurrir. En el fondo se escuchaban los llantos de los cachorros de Wayne y Wanda que enseguida aullaron al unisonó, haciendo sentir aun más en el corazón de todos ellos. La pequeña solo había convivido con ellos un par de días en los cuales mostro un lindo corazón y una cálida e inocente alma. Jonathan despertó poco a poco, su visión observo todo lo ocurría en ese instante. Se coloco de pie y se acerco a Mavis que enseguida oculto su rostro en el pecho de Jonathan, dejando salir las grimas que había estado conteniendo. Murray sintió algo entre sus vendajes y tomo en sus manos una Cruz Ansata que siempre llevaba con él, también como la "llave de la vida". Cleo lo observo con la Cruz en su mano y ambos se vieron entre si antes de señalarla hacia Eunice que sostenía el cuerpo de Fran. A su tacto, Murray podía sentirla vibrar y tomar un poco de calor, sintiéndola tibio y con un leve brillo. Mientras que por otra parte, Frank volteo a ver a Drácula que aun poseía sus ojos rojos sorprendidos pero enseguida mostraron furia sin igual al igual que en los temidos ojos de Frankenstein.

* * *

El cuerpo de Shani temblaba y jadeaba a cada paso rápido que daba a través del castillo, destruyendo y esquivando armaduras que se le colocaban en su paso. El Don que tenia Shani sobre los Elementos era perfecto, Helsing solo pudo sonreír por haber destruido casi por completo el lobby del Hotel con tan solo las pequeñas flamas de las velas en el lugar.

**-Simplemente perfecto.- **Dijo la voz de Shani/Helsing al mismo tiempo.

Sin parar de correr en su mente comenzó a planear su siguiente movimiento y debía ser rápido, pero con el poder suficiente para no solo destruir a los monstruos sino al poderoso Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Sonrió hasta que su rostro fue a dar al piso, sus pies y partes de sus piernas fueron sujetadas por poderosas y grandes manos, revelando al imponente Monstruo Frankenstein salir del piso sin soltarla.

**-Aun sigues en este mundo?!- **Grito Shani/Helsing sin creer que aquel monstruo que temía al fuego había sobrevivido a tal explosión. **-Creo que subestime tu UGH!- **Su cuerpo se estrello con la pared por Frank, que enseguida la estrello hacia lo del lado contrario y entonces estamparla contra el piso boca abajo.

Escucho a Frank gritar antes que sus puños unidos golpearan su espalda y la llevaran pisos abajo antes de detenerse en uno por la falta de fuerza en el impulso. Helsing trato de moverse pero era en vano, el cuerpo de Shani no se movía y eso comenzó a frustrarlo sin entenderlo.

**-Maldita sea… este cuerpo no se está regenerando, debo salir de ella para que lo haga por si misma.- **Su sombra volvió a su lugar correspondiente y enseguida el cuerpo de Shani se rodeo en oscuridad.

Entonces el Conde había llegado justo en la habitación donde se encontraba.

-Helsing.- Lo llamo Drácula acercándose a él con cuidado, Shani se levanto y lo volteo a ver.

El Conde observo como las heridas de Shani desaparecían a una increíble velocidad, así que actuó lanzándose contra ella, interrumpiendo el proceso. Ambos lanzaron golpe tras golpe, destruyendo la habitación por completo, siguiendo con un pasillo hacia más habitaciones. Frank llego al lugar y logro sujetar a Shani pero esta vez, ella se lo quito de encima con su puño que rodeo en llamas antes de golpearlo directo en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-Frrank!- Grito Drácula distrayéndose, Shani tomo la oportunidad y se lanzo contra él a gran velocidad y fuerza.

Ambos enseguida cayeron al piso y siguiendo un camino hacia abajo, Shani estampo al Conde con cada piso que aparecía debajo de ellos hasta que llegaron al lobby donde el Conde logro escapar de la caída. Drácula respiro agitado su espalda estaba en dolor por ser utilizado como escudo pero eso no detuvo en estar en pie y tratar de mantener su postura de combate.

* * *

Al ver como el techo se derrumbaba en un sitio en especifico, Mavis había logrado calmar un poco a Eunice quien había notado un leve, muy leve palpitar en Fran, dándole esperanzas de poder salvarla. Jonathan se había acercado a Cleo y Murray que trataban de recordar alguna manera de destruir el espíritu de Helsing para siempre.

-Vamos chicos! Debe de haber algo que pueda eliminar a ese desquiciado de una vez por todas!- Exclamo Jonathan antes de ver como Helsing y Shani aparecían nuevamente para pelear en el lobby. -Solo la luz puede destruirlo Johnny! Shani ahora es un demonio, y solo la luz puede matar a uno!- Exclamo Murray sin poder ver alguna otra solución.

Los tres retrocedieron observando la pelea entre ambos demonios, Murray decidió ayudar con una tormenta de arena directa hacia Shani pero ella lo vio venir y con su Don en el aire logro regresársela con mucha más fuerza, lanzando a los tres hacia atrás.

-Johnny!- Shani observo a Mavis y enseguida desapareció, dejando al conde Confuso antes de poder impactarla con una patada.

Shani apareció frente a Mavis que sorprendida freno, Shani la sujeto del cuello y la alzo a su altura. Drácula corrió hacia ellas pero se detuvo en cuanto Shani invoco en su mano aquella espada con la que alguna vez lo salvo.

**-Pero que linda escena… El padre quiere rescatar a su hija. Que bello.- ** la sombra de Shani se alzo y tomo la forma de Helsing. **-Mátala!- **-NNOO!- Sin que ni uno se diera cuenta, Jonathan salto sobre Shani, que con éxito Shani soltó la espada al igual que a Mavis.

Shani dejo a un lado a todos y se centro en el humano que con un simple empujón lo lanzo al suelo. Mavis enseguida ataco a Shani pateándola en un costado y colocándose frente a Jonathan que se levantaba algo mareado.

-Estas bien Mavis?- Jonathan le pregunto a su novio que observaba y estaba atenta a la pelea que volvió a comenzar entre su padre y Shani. -Estoy bien Johnny. Tú estás bien?- Mavis volteo a verlo en cuanto no respondió. -Johnny?- Al verlo observo que el miraba su mano donde sostenía la espada de Shani.

La espada de plata brillaba con una luz blanca y parecía palpitar en la mano de Jonathan que la sujeto con fuerza en cuanto esta se movió, impulsándose hacia adelante.

-Algo le ocurre a esta arma! Quiere salir disparada!- Le dijo a Mavis que sujeto el brazo de Jonathan para ayudar a retenerlo.

* * *

Drácula la pateo una vez más en la espalda, y cada vez los golpes a su favor aumentaban y Shani ni siquiera podía regresarlos o defenderse de ello.

**-Qué pasa?! Muévete y mátalo, maldita sea!- **Grito Helsing viendo la lentitud del Ángel que seguía fallando en cada uno de sus ataques que se volvían más lentos.

El cuerpo de Shani desapareció y volvió a aparecer por encima de Drácula que la tomo de los hombro al verla llegar por arriba. El Ángel retiro los brazos del Conde a un lado y alzando su mano hacia él, lo mando de espaldas al piso con un poderoso impulso de aire. Y enseguida se sentó sobre el apareciendo la estaca de plata que había recuperado del bosque, ambas manos la sujetaron listas para matar al gran Demonio debajo de ella pero eso no sucedió.

**-Mátalo!- **Grito Helsing al ver que nada sucedía, tratando de entrar en el cuerpo de Shani sin éxito.

En ese instante observando los ojos del Angel, el Conde se dio cuenta que uno de ellos había vuelto a la normalidad, mostrando el Iris Adamantista de Shani. Antes que todo a su alrededor desapareciera.

* * *

**Drácula P.O.V**

Algo cálido se aferraba a mí, algo que hace poco había sentido. Podía sentirr una paz sin igual en mí, una paz que solo la luz de Shani me podrría prrovocarr.

-Shani!- Enseguida pensé abrriendo los ojos, y justo en ese momento la obserrve prresionando sus labios con los míos.

No me imporrtaba si eso fuese una ilusión, enseguida la sujete contrra mi pecho y le correspondí a aquel beso. Enseguida se aferro a mí dependiendo del beso perro tarrde o temprrano nos separramos. Shani sujeto mi rrostro y acerrco su frente a la mía.

-Lo siento tanto… nunca hubiera dejado que todo esto pasara. Todo esto, todo lo que te ha ocurrido ha sido mi culpa.- No podía crreerr oírrla decirr eso de sí misma perro no me perrmitió hablarr porque me volvió a besarr.

* * *

El Vampiro sintió algo diferente en ese beso, podía sentir la necesidad y amor en el que tan solo ese profundo beso lo embriago para responder de la misma manera. Sin prestar que todo a su alrededor desaparecía.

* * *

Drácula parpadeo alejándose de inmediato en cuanto la estaca fue encajada en el suelo donde él se había encontrado.

-Shani! Ya basta! RReacciona!- Grito el Conde observándola con cuidado, ella temblaba, su cuerpo completo temblaba y podía ver que estaba exhausta.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente golpeado, no había un solo rincón en su cuerpo que estuviese herido. Los ojos de Shani volvieron a la normalidad, al igual que su piel, ropa y cabello. Esos mismos ojos se abrieron mas en cuanto más golpes aparecieron en su cuerpo, Drácula enseguida corrió a ella pero antes de poder sujetarla entre sus brazos, con un último esfuerzo… Shani lo hizo a un lado.

* * *

La espada se libero saliendo disparada a la velocidad de la luz, tan solo el zumbido de la plata lo seguía hasta llegar a su destino. Donde la espalda de Drácula lo aguardaba, hasta que su camino al último momento fue aclarado.

**AAAGGGGHHHHHH!**

* * *

Su mente… su corazón… no comprendían lo que habría que ocurrir. Helsing comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras su alma era eliminada por la fulgente espada de Shani que dejaba actuar todo su poder para eliminar esa sombra… a ese demonio disfrazado de humano. Pero como podrías herir a una sombra? Como podrías atravesarla si solo es la sombra de un objeto o de un ser? Bien, tendrías que romper o cortar aquello de quien es la sombra.

-Nunca… hubiera q-queri…do dañart-e de esta manera… Otr-a vez…- Susurro Shani con una sonrisa y una delgada línea de sangre que salía de la orilla de sus labios.

A su alrededor los monstruos con los que había convivido esas casi dos semanas, aun después de todo lo que ocurrió, aun después de todo… ella les sonrio formando su puño en su palma para abrirla y dejar ver un hermoso cristal azul.

-E-Ella estará bien… solo… solo colócalo don-de su cora…zon…- Shani observo a Eunice que con lagrimas en los ojos afirmo y lo tomo, con Fran en sus manos. -Me encantaría… Me encantaría que te quedaras, Shani.- Le dijo Eunice casi en suplica pero Shani negó lentamente.

Su mundo se oscurecía… volvería a la oscuridad, o tal vez a ver las llamas de un horrible lugar. Pero eso ya no importaba, ellos estaban bien… estarían bien sin ella y eso la hacía feliz.

-Te amo…- Escucho esas palabras antes de perder todo sentido, sin sentir nada más. -Yo también te amo Vlad… te extrañare.- No sabía si eso lo dijo o lo pensó, ya no estaba segura de nada, solo que podía sentir una calidez de una verdadera paz que no recordaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

Drácula la abrazo hasta dejar de sentir vida alguna en ella, era un completo silencio el lugar que solo mostraba caos. No podía hacer nada mas, no, ya no había nada que hacer, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer en pequeñas luces blancas que desaparecieron poco a poco. Así como ella llego a sus vidas, asi desapareció… sin verlo en sus vidas.

**.**

**Ok, soy mala y me mataran por eso… pero no me retracto porque esto aun no acaba.**

**Veremos que ocurre en sus vidas a partir de la partida de aquel Ángel Caído. **

**Les gusto, encanto, lo amaron, lo odiaron y me mataran? Coméntenmelo! Aquí estaré gustosa de oír lo que opinan del Capitulo o del Fic.**

**Hasta pronto! Cuídense y descansen! ;)**

**.**


	19. Volviendo a la Normalidad XIX

**Amado Enemigo**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Uff! Que calor hace por aquí. :P En fin…**

**Hola! Como están? Bien, espero. ;)**

**He aquí otro Capítulo más! :D**

**.**

**Pero, pero, pero antes… Les agradeceré por sus fantásticos Comentarios! ;) Llevamos 71 Comentarios! Vayamos por más!**

**Lila2801: Veamos lo que ocurre. Gracias por Comentar! :D**

**Raziel: Muchas Gracias por Comentar! Tú nota será tomada en cuenta. ;)**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Lo siento, la vida da giros inesperados. Con ansias de leer el siguiente Capítulo de ti Fic. ;) Gracias por tu Comentario.**

**KaTmAi: No siempre será sencilla de entender una historia, y por ello se debe de ver hasta los más mínimos detalles. / Y por cierto, aquel pequeño regalo en tu Comentario anterior fue INCREIBLE! Les recomiendo que lo vean, yendo a la dirección que se encuentra en el Comentario de anterior de KaTmAi. 3 Muchas gracias!**

**.**

**Veamos lo que ocurrirá. Disfruten del Capitulo!**

**.**

Faltaban solo dos días para el cumpleaños de su hija, Drácula observaba todos los preparativos. Tras lo ocurrido con aquel bello Ángel entre sus brazos, él mismo se había recluido de todo y de todos por dos días de las dos lunas llenas que restaban. Había pensado mucho mientras agradecía que nadie llegara a molestarlo, incluso su pequeña Mavis. Pero al tercer día salió de su habitación como si se tratara de cualquier día más en su inmortal vida, lo primero que hizo fue encontrar a sus amigos y a su hija con su novio. Hablo con ellos por unos breves momentos antes de salir alrededor del hotel haciéndose cargo de este. Porque conocía perfectamente que ella, nunca hubiera querido verlo recluido por un dolor que hace mucho tiempo había sentido. Y sus últimas palabras lo inspiraban a seguir aunque nunca la volviera a ver.

_Yo también te amo Vlad… te extrañare_

* * *

-Sí que será una gran fiesta.- Exclamo Jonathan observando los preparativos que él y Drácula habían estado haciendo desde que el Conde salió de su habitación. -Bueno, no esperaba más del mismísimo Conde Drácula.- Pensó Johnny formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

El gran salón de eventos estaba bajo llave para evitar que monstruos entraran, además de Mavis para evitar que viera los detalles de su fiesta. Tras lo ocurrido hace días, el Hotel había sido restaurado por completo por las Brujas de limpieza que gracias a su magia volvieron todo a su normalidad. Las Armaduras ayudaron al orden y al recibir a los huéspedes que comenzaron a llegar, junto con los Zombies que atendían la recepción y la toma de equipaje.

-Bien, crreo que es todo porr hoy. Vamos Johnny, los demás nos esperran para la comida.- Jonathan lo volteo a ver afirmando y enseguida camino a lado del Conde, saliendo del salón la magia de Drácula cerró las puertas.

* * *

Los cachorros corrieron por los pasillos esquivando a los huéspedes y derribando Zombies con equipajes. Sus pequeñas patas dejaron marcadas sus huellas de lodo en las enormes alfombras, sin detenerse y liderados por Wayne llegaron hasta una puerta en especial donde se detuvieron y se sentaron frente a ella en cuanto Wayne toco la puerta. Dentro de la habitación se escucharon pasos antes de que Eunice abriera la puerta, sorprendida observo a toda la jauría de cachorros con las patas secas de lodo y con una flor en sus hocicos, sonriéndole y moviendo la cola. Frente a ellos llego caminando Winnie que tenía una rosa blanca en sus patas delanteras.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Eunice. Podemos entrar a ver a Fran?- Eunice la observo a ella y después a los cachorros que movieron aun mas sus rabitos abriendo los ojos un poco más.

Eunice sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de los cachorros, en verdad estaban interesados en su pequeña, quien siendo nueva en este mundo, no se daba cuenta de toda la atención que los hijos de Wayne le colocaban. La madre de Fran abrió más la puerta para dejarlos entrar sin antes advertirles.

-Recuerden… no quiero manchas en la habitación, nada roto ni escándalo. Fran aun está descansando un poco mas por la peligrosa perdida de su energía. Entendido?- Todos afirmaron.

Entonces entraron hasta llegar a la cama donde Fran descansaba, observaron que ya se encontraba con ella Winnie y Frank, riendo un poco antes de levantarse para dejar a su hija con sus amigos. Ran los observo acercarse a su cama.

-Hola chicos.- Se sentó un poco sin levantarse. -Suban a la cama, aquí caben todos.- Sin dudarlo, los cachorros subieron a la cama y uno por uno le coloco una flor diferente frente a Fran.

Hibiscos de color rosas con orillas anaranjadas, Jazmines blancas, Azucenas azules, Gardenias blancas, Lavandas moradas, Rosas blancas, rojas, amarillas y azules, y por ultimo unos Girasoles. Cada una en su hermoso esplendor, cortadas con cuidado. La pequeña se maravillo con cada flor y enseguida se sonrojo con pequeñas lágrimas que temían salir.

-Son hermosas! Gracias chicos.- Sus padres observaron esto de lejos y sonrieron al hermoso obsequio de los pequeños.

La pequeña les indico que se acercaran uno por uno, confusos pero alegres ellos obedecieron y sin esperarlo recibieron un beso en sus mejillas, así como pasaron, así cayeron de la cama uno por uno. Winnie observo esto extrañada al igual que Fran pero Eunice y su esposo rieron un poco por los pequeños cachorros.

* * *

Pisos abajo en la enfermería del Hotel, la bruja más vieja y sabia observo la pequeña caja de madera entre sus manos. Era vieja pero estaba en un buen estado, había sido muy bien cuidada. Suspiro con una sonrisa antes de salir de la enfermería dejando a cargo a una Bruja Enfermera que tan solo le sonrió en cuanto ella partió. Desde la creacion del Hotel, cada vez que aparecía la luna llena durante tres días, ella siempre estaría allí con la pequeña caja en mano que recibía los blancos rayos de la luna. Si alguien llegara a preguntarle del porque de ello ella simplemente contestaría, que era un pasatiempo o que le encantaba ver la luna llena en todo su esplendor desde la hermosa vista de lo más alto del Hotel. Pero la verdad, la verdad no se lo diría a nadie… era una promesa.

**FlashBack**

-Maika, podrías venir?- La bruja escucho la gentil voz de la condesa en su mente.

Maika camino hacia la habitación de los condes, donde tras tocar, abrió lentamente la puerta. Sabiendo que la bebe en ese momento estaría dormida en los brazos de su madre.

-Se le ofrece algo su Eminencia?- Maika entro a la habitación en silencio.

La Condesa le sonrió y le indico que se acercara mientras observaba la poca luz de la luna que entraba por las puertas del balcón.

-Maika… podrías crear un accesorio especial?- La anciana se sorprendió por tal pedido, claro que podría hacerlo, era una poderosa y sabia bruja pero desconocía el extraño "por qué" de ese favor. -Por supuesto Eminencia, tomara tan solo un par de días dependiendo de lo que usted requiera.- La Vampiresa afirmo y le entrego una hoja, la cual contenía un diseño único y algunas especificaciones que hicieran del accesorio único y extraño.

Sin más, Maika salió de la habitación para comenzar a trabajar en tal único objeto. Sin antes escuchar unas palabras antes de salir.

-Y que solo debe de abrirse para quien lo necesite, está bien? Recuerda Maika, es una promesa que has hecho.- La observo sonreír antes de cerrar la puerta y retirarse.

**End FlashBack**

* * *

Maika cerró los ojos, suspirando con tristeza. Antes de poder entregárselo, la Condesa falleció en esa terrible noche. Pero sin importar que llegaría hasta lo más alto del Hotel en las noches de luna llena con esa caja en manos, sin importar que o quién, a menos que…

-Maika? Que haces aquí afuerra?-

Llegara el día de entregárselo a quien podría resolver esa duda en ella… de encontrar la razón de tal peculiar objeto en sus manos. Maika volteo a ver al Conde frente a ella con una débil sonrisa.

* * *

Mavis abrazo a su novio, hacia mucho que no tenían un momento a solas como ese. Se encontraban sentados en la orilla de la ventana, Mavis se recargaba en su pecho mientras Jonathan en el marco, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Mavis. Respiraban tranquilos, con una sonrisa de paz y alegría, aunque dentro de ellos desearían no haber vivido la pérdida de un único ser en sus vidas.

-Crees que algún día la vuelva a ver, Johhny?- Pregunto la joven vampira, hundiendo su rostro un poco más en el pecho de su novio.

**Lub-Dub… Lub-Dub… Lub-Dub…**

Ese sonido siempre la tranquilizaba, era de los fascinantes sonidos que había escuchado en toda su vida. Respiro profundo tomando la esencia del Humano que la acompañaba en su vida desde hace casi dos años.

-Sí, yo creo que la volverás a ver.- Dijo tranquilamente Jonathan, tan tranquilamente que sorprendió a Mavis.

**Lub-Dub… Lub-Dub… Lub-Dub…**

Pero no dijo nada, el ritmo cardiaco de Jonathan no había cambiado por lo que ella sabía que él no le estaba mintiendo para solo hacerla sentir bien. Lo decía de todo corazón, sin ni una sola pisca de mentira en ello.

-Como puedes decirlo tan seguro Johnny?- Mavis podía sentirlo sonreír, además de sujetarla un poco mejor en sus brazos. -Nada es imposible Mavis. No importa lo que sea, ya sea el tiempo o incluso la muerte, todo ha sido superado por seres extraordinarios no por humanos comunes.- Mavis escucho atentamente a la misma vez que seguía escuchando su corazón.

**Lub-Dub… Lub-Dub… Lub-Dub…**

La calidez y fuerza del corazón de Jonathan la hacían sonreír de alegría y felicidad, era tan cálido que podría contra el corazón más duro que existiese. Se reconforto más en él, recibiendo un suave beso en su cabeza antes que Jonathan recargara su mejilla sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que respiraba la suave esencia de su cabello.

* * *

La noche paso poco a poco hasta cambiar sus colores, dando aviso que el amanecer comenzaría pronto. Eso se podría admirar en algunas ventanas del Hotel, a acepción de algunas que no poseían una ventana. Sin contar la gran excepción de todas estas habitaciones. La de su Eminencia, el Conde Drácula.

-Pero… que podría haber aquí adentro.- Drácula observo la pequeña y vieja caja de madera en su mano.

Hace unas horas Maika se la había entregado, sin decir nada más que unas pocas palabras.

-No trate de abrirla, porque no se abrirá. Si la abre, romperá una valiosa promesa hacia Martha.-

* * *

**Drácula P.O.V**

-Perro que podrría serr? No lo entiendo.- Me dije a mi mismo en voz alta.

Marrtha le había pedido algo especial a Maika, que según lo que ella me explico, ha guarrdado durrante muchos años. Abrrirr la caja no erra una opción, tendrría que esperrarr.

-Perro esperrarr a qué?- Volví a hablarr en voz alta. -Cuanto tendrría que esperarr?- Volví a prreguntarr al airre.

Me levante de los escalones frrente a mi ataúd y coloque la caja a un lado del candelabrro encendido. Y me detuvo, porr un momento crreí verr las llamas de las velas moverrse porr algún tipo de corriente perro no había ni una, mi habitación estaba completamente cerrada, ni un solo conducto de airre podrría entrrarr a esta habitación.

-Grrifin?- No, sabía que no erra él aunque sentía como si alguien me obserrvarra.

Entonces sentí un escalofrrió recorrerr todo mi cuerrpo, enseguida voltee a la dirrección donde crreí que la brrisa había prrovenido perro nada, no había nada ni se sentía nada.

-Me estarre volviendo loco?- Enseguida pensé algo agitado porr lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo unos segundos.

Suspirre cansado y entrre a la ducha, el agua tibia me rrelajo parra prreparrarrme parra dorrmirr un poco, perro solo esperraba que ni una sola pesadilla me atorrmentarra ese día. Solo eso esperraba. Mi ataúd se abrrió y gustoso me rrecibió antes de cerrarr su puerrta frente a mí.

* * *

Casi una hora paso y la habitación se encontraba en una oscuridad y silencio absoluto. Las llamas de las velas volvieron a moverse debido nuevamente a una brisa. La vieja caja de madera se abrió tras un leve destello blanco que ilumino por un instante la habitación, para volver a dejarla en una oscuridad total.

**.**

**Qué tal?! Espero les haya gustado este Capitulo!**

**Esta semana ha sido de lo mejor para mi, por sus Comentarios y de lo bien que me ha ido en mis practicas. :3 Oh si!**

**En fin, recuerden! Si les gusto, les agrado o cualquier Comentario que quisieran dar, háganlo!**

**Cualquiera puede, no es necesario tener una cuenta! ;)**

**Bien… Hasta pronto, cuídense y no olviden Comentar!**

**.**


	20. Todo Listo Para La Celebracion XX

**Amado Enemigo**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Rayos! Si que hace calor! XD Espero el clima de su ciudad sea mejor. ;)**

**Bien, aquí tenemos el capitulo #20! Yay! Espero lo disfruten! ;)**

**.**

**Pero, pero, pero antes… Les agradeceré por sus fantásticos Comentarios! ;) Llevamos 74 Comentarios y contando!**

**raziel: Aquí lo sabrás XD Calma! Y claro, aquí toda Comentario es tomado en cuenta ;) Gracias por tu comentario.**

**KaTmAi: Bueno, espero este capítulo no se te haga corto, y esperemos que lo que piensas sean algo ciertas. :P Gracias por Comentar!**

**Lila2801: Lo sé, son muchas flores, pero Fran tiene muchos enamorados sin darse cuenta. Gracias por tu Comentario. :3**

**.**

**Continuemos # 20!**

**.**

-Perfecto! Ahí está muy bien! Gracias chicos!- Las Gárgolas chocaron palmas en el aire afirmando al agradecimiento del joven humano.

Jonathan observo por detrás del hombro al Conde que observaba una pequeña caja de madera en sus manos. Todos los preparativos estaba listos, la fiesta sería algo espectacular y ya que prácticamente ya habían terminado. La fiesta seria la noche de mañana, al dar las 12:00 AM, El comienzo del cumpleaños de la hermosa y joven vampira. Los demás seres salieron del Salón dejando solo al Conde y al humano.

-Pasa algo Drac?- Drácula enseguida volteo hacia su izquierda, saliendo de su transe. -Um… si Johnny, estoy bien. Es solo que estoy confundido.- Jonathan arqueo una ceja extrañado por las palabras del vampiro.

Jonathan tomo una silla cerca y se sentó a un lado de Drácula.

-Tiene que ver con esa pequeña caja?- Drácula afirmo volviendo a ver la caja en sus manos.-Si… Verras, la noche anterriorr Maika me entrrego esta caja al encontrrarrla en el techo. Pero en ese momento me dijo que si abrría la caja, esta no abrrirría pero si lo hacía, rromperría una valiosa prromesa hacia Marrtha.- El Joven observo la caja. -Perro, cuando desperrté, la caja estaba abierrta y lo que hay dentrro de ella es lo que ahorra me tiene confuso.- Termino de explicarle a Jonathan lo sucedido, y ciertamente Jonathan tampoco lo comprendía, era algo extraño.

Pero eso no ocurrió por mucho, ya que el muchacho sonrió y coloco una mano en el hombro del Conde.

-Tal vez solo se abriría si alguien necesitara lo que hay dentro. No lo crees, Drac?- El vampiro afirmo comenzando con una pequeña sonrisa. -Tienes razón muchacho, ya veo porque eres el "Zing" de mi hija.- Drácula se levanto y sacudió mas el rojizo cabello alborotado de Jonathan, quien trato de pararlo sin éxito. -Ey!- Drácula solo rió al humano que no podía hacer nada para pararlo.

Ambos rieron pero pararon en cuanto una Gárgola se acerco a ambos tras entrar. El conde volteo a verlo y Jonathan también, quien tenía el cabello completamente alborotado.

-Eminencia. Lo necesitamos en la cocina… encontramos algo que tal vez debería ver.- Ambos observaron a la Gárgola y después entre sí para seguir al monstruo de piedra hacia la cocina.

* * *

En la parte alta del castillo, en la habitación de Mavis se encontraba no solo la propietaria de la habitación pero también la pequeña hija de Wayne, Winnie y Fran, la hija única de Frank.

-Entonces Jonathan y Tío Drac, preparan tu fiesta de cumpleaños?- Mavis afirmo mientras peinaba el largo cabello de Fran, ambas sentadas en la cama. -Aha… es la segunda vez que ellos dos preparan mi fiesta. La primera vez fue cuando conocí a Johnny.- La vampira sonrió a tal recuerdo.

Winnie subió a la cama y se sentó dándoles el frente a ellas.

-Esa fiesta fue muy buena, espero que esta sea igual o mejor.- Dijo Winnie con una pequeña sonrisa. -Estoy segura que será aun mejor que la anterior.- Confeso Mavis sin esconder su felicidad y alegría. -Lo quieres mucho, no es así?- Pregunto Fran volteando a verla.

Mavis por un momento no dijo nada, colocando el cepillo a un lado dejándose caer hacia atrás, donde las almohadas la recibieron con suavidad. Una gran sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro, no solo de alegría y felicidad como la anterior, sino también con cariño, aprecio, calidez y sobre todo… amor. Respiro profundo sintiendo como si su corazón latiera dentro de ella. Solo Jonathan podía crear la sensación de que su corazón palpitase con gran fuerza, cuando el hecho era que su corazón no palpitaba. Aunque él podía asegurarle que aunque ella no estuviese "viva", el podría jurar que ha escuchado su corazón palpitar, y que era el hermoso y más relajante sonido que el había escuchado en su vida. Las dos pequeñas sonrieron a la reacción de su "prima", en verdad podían ver cuánto quería a ese chico. Ambas se voltearon a ver.

-No hay duda.- Ambos comenzaron a reír un poco y Mavis sin levantarse a verlas se sonrojo, pero nunca lo negaría, lo amaba y ella sabía que el a ella aunque en sí, de esa manera nunca se lo haya dicho. -A ella!- Mavis no reacciono a tiempo, ambas pequeñas se subieron encima de la vampira que comenzó a reír con las pequeñas que trataban de mantenerla inmóvil, sin tener mucho resultado.

* * *

La Gárgola mostro el camino hasta entrar a la cocina donde algunas otras Gárgolas murmuraban y se veían entre sí, hasta que el Conde llego guardaron silencio.

-Y que es lo que deberría verr?- Pregunto Drácula para que la misma Gárgola que lo había llamado caminara hacia la parte de atrás de la cocina, donde un enorme horno parecía estar cerrado pero el monstruo no se acerco a abrirla.

Drácula observo el horno, podía sentir algo en el pero no podía poner el dedo en ello. Agudizo su vista y logro distinguir un leve y casi visible brillo.

-Apaguen las luces.- Indico el Conde.

Una Gárgola así lo hizo, y en la oscuridad se escucharon suspiros de sorpresa al ver que la puerta del gigantesco horno brillaba fosforescentemente en un blanco muy débil. Drácula se acerco sin problema con su perfecta vista en la oscuridad, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del horno estiro su mano para tocar la puerta. Y cuando lo hizo, el brillo en la puerta desapareció y nuevamente encendieron las luces. Drácula tomo la manilla de la puerta para abrirla. Las Gárgolas enseguida se acercaron y deslizaron una porción de una charola dentro del horno, y poco a poco revelaron lo que había ahí dentro que era resguardado con una extraña barrera.

-De lujo…- Exclamo Jonathan asombrado, tan asombrado como el Conde y las Gárgolas presentes.

Un hermosa y gran Tarta de Fondant pastel de 5 pisos, el más grande en la base al más pequeño en la cima. El glaseado era blanco con diferentes detalles negros de Fondant en cada piso del pastel. En el quinto piso, se encontraba en repetición del logotipo del Hotel, "HT"; en el cuarto piso las palabras "I Wish You A…"; en el tercer piso la palabra "Happy…"; en el segundo se encontraba la palabra "Birthday!"; en el primer y último piso se encontraba la edad "119th". Y en cada orilla de los ultimos cuatro pisos había 23 velas en espiral en color blanco y negro, perfectamente colocadas. Pero en el primer piso había 26 velas completando en total 119 velas.

-Q…Quien hizo esto?- Pregunto aun asombrado el Conde.

Jonathan que se había acercado al pastel, observo una pequeña nota en la orilla tras ver que el pastel parecía recién orneado.

-Drac?- El vampiro aun observando el enorme pastel se acerco a Jonathan. -Sí, Jonathan?- El humano le alzo la nota y Drácula dejo de ver el pastel para ver el pedazo de papel. -Que es esto?- Tomo la nota de la mano de Jonathan.

_Hola Vlad…_

_Lamento no estar ahí para la ocasión tan especial que el cumpleaños de Mavis, este pastel lo hizo con amor y cariño para ese día tan especial para tu hija. Si encontraste esta nota es porque mi fin en el mundo terrenal término… solo me queda decir que lamento no estar nuevamente al lado de Mavis, y el tuyo._

_Con amor…_

_Shani._

Drácula sonrió y volteo a ver a Jonathan que le sonreía con calidez, enseguida ordeno que se volviera a introducir el pastel al horno donde esperaría perfectamente a quien le pertenecía desde el momento en que fue terminado. Después de ello salió de la cocina junto con Jonathan pero esta vez el Conde le pidió a Jonathan que esperara en el lobby, ya que iba a salir a casar escorpiones con Mavis.

-Pero claro Drac! Mientras voy a ver dónde anda Griffin.- El chico le guiño el ojo y Drácula rodo los ojos a un lado con una sonrisa por el doble sentido de las palabras de Jonathan.

* * *

Padre e hija disfrutaron del aun cielo nocturno, pasando por arboles y rocas, buscando a sus diminutas presas por ser devoradas. Ambos rieron en el aire cazando velozmente los escorpiones que parecían estar preparados para el ataque, aunque su agilidad no era nada comparado con la de ambos vampiros. Mavis volvió a su forma normal tras alcanzar a otro escorpión, sentándose en la rama de un árbol, enseguida su padre se unió a Mavis sentándose en una rama frente a ella.

-Nunca me cansare de cazar contigo Papá.- Drácula sonrió y en un instante convirtiéndose en neblina, se coloco a un lado de su hija para abrazarla. -Pues crreo que ya somos dos, Mavis.- Mavis sonrió abrazando a su padre.

La noche era tranquila, tan tranquila que se podía escuchar el la suave brisa nocturna al igual que los grillos tocar su canción. Incluso, lograron escuchar un suave tarareo.

**.**

**[Copiar y pegar para ir a esa dirección y eliminar solo los espacios del link aquí abajo:**

** www. youtube watch?v= E7iJFu2v9x0]**

**.**

Ambos Drácula bajaron del árbol y se vieron así mismos, el Conde enseguida observo hacia su chaleco sintiendo algo moverse en sus ropas. Introdujo su mano en su chaleco y de ahí saco la caja de madera que dejo de moverse pero que aun brillaba con un débil y blanco brillo. La caja se abrió sola, lentamente revelo una vez más su contenido. Un hermoso y grueso brazalete de plata fue lo que Mavis observo, tenían la apariencia de diminutos tabiques de plata estar unidos con un hermoso diseño que Mavis no logro apreciar porque aun escuchando la canción, el brazalete salió disparado en un rayo de luz. Enseguida salieron detrás de este a gran velocidad, la canción comenzó a escucharse claramente hasta que en un momento se detuvo justo en el momento en que ellos frenaron al ver el brazalete en el aire, girando sobre su propio eje. Y fue ahí que Mavis lo pareció maravillada.

-Es… Es hermoso.- Susurro Mavis.

En cada uno de los 11 diminutos tabiques que poseía, tenían una hermosa piedra blanca (Piedra Lunar) que parecía un trozo de la luna talladas en forma de diamante pero en el tabique central poseía una piedra similar a las otras, pero esta era perfectamente redonda tallada como una esfera e incrustada en el centro. Los ojos de Mavis se asombraron, esa pequeña esfera, era como ver la luna en miniatura, brillando en todo su esplendor.

-Perro que fue eso?- Pregunto al aire Drácula antes de acercarse al brazalete para hechizarlo y volverlo a guardar, claro que no podía tocarlo por ser plata. -Qué?- El hechizo no funciono, su magia no hacia efecto en el aun giratorio brazalete.

En cambio este pareció accionarse y enseguida se ajusto en el aire cerrándose un poco. Un suspiro de sorpresa se escucho y Drácula observo a su hija detrás pero ella también lo observo, preguntándole con la mirada quien había hecho eso.

-Que es esto?- Escucharon una suave voz proveniente frente a ellos.

Observaron al brazalete que comenzó a brillar con cada piedra preciosa incrustada, pero cada luz se apago y solo la del centro prevaleció brillando, creándose una diminuta luna blanca. Pequeñas luces comenzaron a aparecer, dando poco a poco una figura invisible que comenzó a ser visible. Lo primero que apareció a todo su esplendor fueron un par de bellísimas alas blancas que se agitaron, llevándose toda la luz con el poco aire que creo y en su lugar un ser se encontraba flotando en el aire. Padre e hija quedaron atónitos, sus ojos fijos en ese ser que aun observaba el brazalete en su muñeca derecha.

-Qué hermoso… de donde salió?- Se pregunto a sí misma la voz. -Shani?- El ser alado suspiro sorprendida nuevamente y con esa misma sorpresa volteo a ver a ambos vampiros que la observaban.

La joven vampira tenía los ojos vidriosos, a punto de llorar mientras que el vampiro aun parecía asombrado, como si sus ojos lo estuvieran engañando con otra ilusión.

-No es posible…- Susurro el Ángel que fue bajada del aire por un fuerte abrazo, que la hizo descender y tocar el piso con sus pies descalzos. -Estas aquí! Eres real!- Grito Mavis sin poder resistir más su llanto.

Shani sonrió un poco y enseguida la abrazo, acariciando su cabello antes de darle un beso en la frente a Mavis que pareció calmarse un poco. Al ver hacia enfrente observo los ojos del Conde que ahora le sonreía y le tenía una mano alzada hacia ella.

-Bienvenida.- Ella no dudo en tomar su mano y sonreírle. -Hola Vlad, lamento haberlos preocupado.- Se sujetaron con juerza, sus manos esta vez no se dejarían ir.

Nunca más.

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Disfrute mucho asiéndolo. ;)**

**Que fue lo que le ocurrió a Shani? **

**Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual puede ser el ultimo. Aun así, díganme si gustarían de una secuela… tengo una en mente pero me gustaría escuchar su opinión. Que dicen?**

**Les gusto, les encanto o amaron este Capitulo? Comenten! No cuesta nada! :D**

**Hasta pronto, descansen. Que tengan un buen fin de semana! ;)**

**.**


	21. Feliz Cumpleaños Mavis! Eterno Amor

**Amado Enemigo**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Bien… Damas y Caballeros, este es el ultimo capitulo de ESTE Fic. Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo este Fic como yo lo disfrute escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias por sus Comentarios! Todos ellos me inspiraron! :3**

**Estoy orgullosa en anunciar estas estadísticas, las cuales me han sido sorprendentes! Y todo gracias a ustedes! ;)**

**77 Comentarios!**

**5 Seguidores!**

**7 Favoritos!**

**Y…**

**3,212 veces vista!**

**México, España, Venezuela, Chile, Argentina, Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Canadá, El Salvador y Perú! Muchas gracias a todos los que han visto este Fic desde sus países!**

**.**

**Antes de poder comenzar con este capítulo, agradeceré a aquellos que comentaron el capitulo anterior! Muchas gracias chicos y chicas!**

**Lila2801: Dicen que los escorpiones saben bien freídos. XD Gracias por tu comentario!**

**KaTmAi: Claro, ahora será revelado lo ocurrido a Shani. Se dará información de la secuela al terminar la lectura. Gracias por Comentar! ;)**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Gracias por tu Comentario y lamento no haber podido pasar por tu Fic para Comentar, la escuela me mato, cúlpala a ella! XD**

**.**

**Bien, he lo aquí. El ultimo capitulo de "Amado Enemigo". Disfrútenlo!**

**.**

**Shani P.O.V**

Todo se había vuelto oscuro, el dolor se había desaparecido… ya no había dolor, en sí, no podía sentir nada. Era como estar flotando en medio de la nada, en un lugar vacio y sin fin.

-Dónde estoy?- Me di cuenta que solo podía escuchar mis pensamientos en ese extraño lugar.

Nunca había estado en una situación igual, ni siquiera en el momento de mi creacion como un ser Guardián.

"_El amor es entrega y sacrificio, quien ama verdaderamente, es capaz de renunciar a sí mismo..." _

Escuche la voz del Señor, me sentía tan feliz en cuanto una luz se abrió camino hacia mi hasta blindarme por unos instantes. Mi visión pronto se aclaro y lo que vi me hizo llorar de alegría. Alrededor mío se encontraban Ángeles, Arcángeles y Querubines sonriéndome, y frente a mí, el Ángel Miguel me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

_Nuestro señor ha perdonado tus pecados, Ángel de la Guarda, Shani. Ahora… puedes volver a tu tarea._

La suave voz del Arcángel me dio tanta paz que cerré mis ojos por un segundo, al abrirlos me sorprendí al ver que me encontraba en el techo del gigantesco Hotel Transylvania. Observando hacia arriba, donde la luna llena aun se encontraba para decirme que no había pasado mucho desde que me había ido. Enseguida traspase el techo para flotar a gran velocidad hacia el lobby donde observo todo aun destruido, mientras las brujas observaban el lugar. Todas ellas encima de sus escobas, apuntaron sus varitas al lobby que con un leve movimiento utilizaron su magia para volverlo a como estaba anteriormente. Me retire de ese lugar en busca de Mavis, a quien encontré en su habitación durmiendo tranquilamente con Jonathan a su lado.

-Mavis.- Me acerque a ella pero no podía tocarla, ya no más, ahora era nuevamente un ser celestial.

Pero no me importaba, el verla sana y salva me hacia feliz. Aun así, podía ver que no había dormido. Al parecer, solo había pasado un día desde mi partida. La observe dormir junto con Jonathan durante la mañana y parte de la tarde hasta que despertaron al anochecer. Jonathan fue el primero en despertar pero no se movió ya que Mavis había recargado su cabeza en su pecho, lo observe sonreírle con gran cariño que decidí dejarlos a solas.

-Te amo Mavis.- Lo escuche decir antes de salir de la habitación, voltee y observe un gran amor emanar de ese joven humano.

* * *

Salí de allí para observar los alrededores del Hotel. Así fue como comencé nuevamente a ser invisible… completamente invisible ante los demás, sin ser vista, sin ser sentida o escuchada. No existía para ellos, no más. No me importo, con ello me vi al tanto de todo lo que había pasado tras hace más de un día en que me marche.

* * *

La pequeña Fran Frankenstein se estaba recuperando y solo necesitaba descansar, era perfectamente atendida por sus padres. La familia de hombres lobo se encontraba bien, los cachorros parecían muy al tanto del estado de salud de Fran. Griffin pasaba tiempo ayudando a vigilar el Hotel gracias a su invisibilidad. Cleo y Murray observaban libros sobre lo sucedido pero más a un de como traer de vuelta a un ser querido sin mucho éxito. Sus intentos me enternecieron, y me hicieron feliz. Yo estaba bien, siempre y cuando podría estar cerca de ellos.

* * *

Me senté en el techo tras haber estado vigilando a cada uno de ellos, solo cuando Mavis dormía ya que mi deber era ver por ella. Ahora que conocía como estaba cada uno de ellos solo podría concentrarme en Mavis, quien platicaba con Jonathan. Por ello me entere del por qué no había visto a Drácula en cuanto Mavis caminaba por el Hotel. Vlad se había recluido hace dos días en su habitación, nada ni nadie lo molestaba, respetando el querer estar solo. Me dolía conocer que él se encontraba en esa situación debido a mí.

-Oh Vlad.- Suspire triste, quería verlo… abrazarlo e incluso… llegar a besarlo.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, pero no podía, no tenia caso verlo si él no podía verme o sentirme. Solo me lastimaría a mí misma. Suspire una vez más antes de dejar que mi espalda tocara el techo, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Al día siguiente seguí a Mavis junto con Jonathan hacia el comedor y se detuvieron a saludar a los demás, sonreí al verlos algo animados, pero podía sentir que aun no podían dejar a un lado mi partida.

-Buenos días joven pareja.- Dijo Griffin, si fuera visible una sonrisa estaría en su rostro. -Buenos días.- Ambos saludaron al mismo tiempo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Comenzaron a platicar, entre los temas de los que salían a flote fueron el estado de salud de Fran, la restauración de las zonas del hotel y por supuesto del si el dueño del Hotel ya había salido de su habitación. Antes que uno de ellos pronunciara algo, voltee hacia las escaleras al sentir la presencia del mencionado Vampiro.

-Buenos días a todos.- Los monstruos se sorprendieron y sonrieron en cuanto Drácula les sonrió de regreso con suma paz y tranquilidad que enseguida su hija se lanzo sobre él, tirándolo al suelo haciéndolo reír un poco. -Papá!- Pero ella enseguida se levanto, llevándose al Conde consigo. -No vuelvas a hacer eso.- Le regaño antes de volver a abrazarlo. -Te extrañe.- El Conde sonrió con cariño antes de abrazar a su hija. -Perdona rratita, perro debía aclarrarr mis pensamientos.- Dijo esto después de dejarla ir, y caminar hacia otro lado. -A dónde vas Papá?- Él volteo a verla de nuevo. -Irre hacerrme cargo del Hotel. Después de todo, doy el dueño.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Tras ese día, Vlad había salido por el Hotel haciendo lo que siempre hacia además de tomarse el tiempo de verificar el lugar, pero ahora tomaba más tiempo a dedicárselo a la preparación de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mavis que sería en dos días. Jonathan y Mavis caminaban tranquilos por el Hotel hasta que se encontraron a Drácula que al ver a Jonathan sonrió.

-Ah… ahí estas!- Dijo antes de sujetarlo de los hombros y llevárselo consigo. -Papá, a donde te llevas a Jonhnny?- Vlad solo movió una de sus manos sin voltear a verla o detenerse. -No te prreocupes mi lagartija, no le harre nada, solo quierro que me ayude con unas cuantas cositas. Porr cierto, tu tía Eunice te estaba buscando.- Sin más el se retiro con el joven humano.

Mavis sonrió en cuanto en la vuelta de la esquina del pasillo Jonathan se despidió moviendo su mano, así Mavis fue a encontrarse con su tía y con las demás, donde enseguida se dirigieron al SPA del Hotel donde pasaron varias horas hasta que ella volvió a su habitación, encontrándose con Jonathan. Ambos platicaron hasta terminar sentados a la orilla de la ventana tras abrir las puertas del balcón. Sonreí, decidiendo alejarme de momento tan privado.

-Crees que algún día la vuelva a ver, Johnny?- Aquello me hizo frenar para voltear nuevamente a verla, había hundido su rostro aun mas en el pecho de Jonathan.

La tristeza que provenía de ella lastimaba mi ser, sentía una presión en mi pecho.

-Mavis, si tan solo conocieras que estoy aquí a tu lado. Como cuando eras una bebe.- Sabia que no podía oírme, me hubiera encantado que si lo pudiese hacer para poder desaparecer esa tristeza. -Sí, yo creo que la volverás a ver.- observe a Jonathan que había respondido a la pregunta con tranquilidad.

Mavis parecía algo sorprendida pero no se movió, Jonathan sonrió.

-Como puedes decirlo tan seguro Johnny?- Jonathan la sujeto aun más. -Nada es imposible Mavis. No importa lo que sea, ya sea el tiempo o incluso la muerte, todo puede ser superado por seres extraordinarios sin importar quienes son.- El silencio volvió entre ellos pero sonreí de nuevo al ver que la tristeza se había ido, remplazada por alegría y felicidad.

Fue en ese momento que me retire, dejando a ambos jóvenes corazones reconfortarse con el amor y calidez que solo el amor mutuo podría brindar.

* * *

Vague por los pasillos hasta verlo por uno de ellos. No lo pude resistir y lo seguí hasta alcanzarlo y estar detrás de él en cuanto se detuvo. Alcé mi mano con duda para tocar su espalda pero entonces entro por unas de las puertas, la observe cerrarse y enseguida la traspase para verlo acercarse a los escalones de un pequeño altar con un ataúd.

-Perro… que podrría haberr aquí adentrro.- Lo escuche hablar y enseguida lo observe, Vlad tenía en sus manos una pequeña caja de madera que observaba confuso. -Perro que podrría serr? No lo entiendo.- Se pregunto a sí mismo. -Perro esperrarr a qué?- Se veía indeciso aun observando la caja. -Cuanto tendrría que esperarr?- Sin tener una respuesta se levanto de los escalones del altar para colocar la caja en donde se encontraba un candelabro a mi lado, enseguida me aleje y me dirige hacia la puerta. -Grriffin?- Su voz me detuvo de nuevo y voltee hacia atrás.

Podía sentirlo buscar algo con la mirada, me acerque para por fin tocar su espalda y al hacerlo, tras unos segundos, él volteo a ver hacia atrás. Su rostro tan solo tocaría el mío, sus labios tan solo tocarían los míos, me sentiría si tan solo no fuera invisible. Lo observe pasar atreves de mi para dirigirse al baño, comencé a llorar en silencio antes de verlo nuevamente cerca del altar en donde su ataúd se abrió para permitirle el descanso a Vlad. Me quede flotando en el mimo lugar sin poder contener mi llanto, lloraba en silencio antes de retirarme rápidamente de ahí, sin darme cuenta en ese momento que quizás había apagado las velas del candelabro.

* * *

A pesar de mi deber, esta vez permanecí en el bosque tratando de calmar mis sentimientos. Respire profundamente dejando mi dolor a un lado, sintiendo la brisa del aire decidí desahogarme tarareando una antigua canción. Estuve en el bosque por horas, solo pensando y calmando mis emociones en su lugar hasta que pare en mí tararear. Un rayo de luz se acerco a mí y se detuvo, al abrir los ojos observe una hermosa pulsera de plata rodear mi muñeca. No podía apartar la mirada de este, era hermoso en verdad, hasta que pareció activarse y ajustarse a mi muñeca, atrapándola perfectamente. Suspire sorprendida por el contacto.

-Que es esto?- Me pregunte a mi misma en voz alta, apreciando la hermosa pieza de joyería. -Qué hermoso… de donde salió?- El brazalete comenzó a brillar con cada piedra preciosa incrustada, pero cada luz se apago y solo la del centro prevaleció brillando, creándose una diminuta luna blanca.

No podía despegar la mirada de la hermosa pieza.

-Shani?- Suspire sorprendida antes de voltear a ver ambos, padre e hija observarme con gran sorpresa.

Pueden verme? Pueden hacerlo?! No podía creerlo… en verdad… en verdad lograron verme?

-No es posible…- Susurre y enseguida fui rodeada por los brazos de Mavis antes de tocar el suelo. -Estas aquí! Eres real!- La escuche gritar aliviada, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho sin tener la intención de dejarme ir.

En ese momento la abrase, real o no, solo quería abrazarla, acaricie su cabello antes de besarla en la frente. Mavis se calmo un poco pero aun lloraba, enseguida alce mi mirada y lo vi a los ojos mientras me tendía una mano.

-Bienvenida.- No dude en tomar su mano. -Hola Vlad, lamento haberlos preocupado.- La sujete con un apretón, nunca lo volvería a dejar solo.

Nunca más.

* * *

Mavis se sorprendió, no lograba ver nada en la oscuridad, ni un solo monstruo podía, el lugar se encontraba completamente oscuro. Su padre y Jonathan sí que habían planeado todo para que fuese una total fiesta sorpresa, tanto que ni ella misma, Mavis Drácula, podía ver en la oscuridad.

-Antes que nada… Te amo Mavis.- La joven vampira sonrió con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras de su novio. -Feliz cumpleaños.- Tras ello los monstruos gritaron a la felicitación pero callaron en cuanto la música comenzó, aun se encontraba oscuro el lugar.

Una luz del suelo ilumino a cada uno de los que se encontraban en la parte trasera del Salón, en un escenario. Jonathan sostenía un micrófono mientras detrás de él se encontraban los anteojos de Griffin en la batería, a su de recha Frank con un bajo y a su izquierda Wayne en el piano.

-Acércate Mavis, este es mi regalo.- Confeso Jonathan.

**.**

**[Bien chicos, copien y peguen esta dirección en la Barra de direcciones del explorador de internet:**

**www. youtube watch?v= Gu6I0onD2KQ**

**Solo eliminen los espacio de la dirección y disfruten! ;) ]**

**.**

La batería se escucho al sonido de un bajo y un piano eléctrico que lo siguieron de inmediato.

**Never Wanna Stand Up For Myself**  
Nunca Desearía Seguir Adelante Por Mí Mismo

**Never Wanna Get In The Way, I Said It**  
Nunca Quisiera Estorbar En El Camino, Ya Lo Dije

**I Don't Know What The Plan Is,**  
No Sé Cuál Es El Plan

**But You Can Share With Me,**  
Pero Tú Lo Puedes Compartir Conmigo,

**'Cause I'll Be Listening Here,**  
Por Que Aquí Te Estaré Escuchando

**To Everything You Say, I Won't Turn Away**  
Todo Lo Que Me Digas, No Me Iré

**And I Will Listen, Open Up My Heart And**  
Yo Te Escuchare, Te Abriré Mi Corazón Y

**I Must Say That I Love You, So**  
Debo Decirte Que Te Amo, Así Que

**[CORO]**

**Oo la Love, I've Fallen In Love, And Its Better This Time Than Ever Before**  
Ooh-la, Amor, Me He Enamorado, Y Esta Vez Es Mejor Que Nunca Antes

**Oo la Love, I've Fallen In Love, And It's Better This Time Than I've Ever Known**  
Ooh-la, Amor, Me He Enamorado, Y Esta Vez Es Lo Mejor Que Jamás He Conocido

El piano se escucho en un mejor ritmo, Mavis había llegado hasta Jonathan que enseguida tomo su mano para acercarla a él sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

**Every Day Is A Battle I Face**  
Todos Los Día Son Una Batalla Que Enfrento

**Strange Life I Live But It's What You've Decided**  
La Vida Que Vivo Es Extraña, Pero Es Lo que Tú Decidiste

**I'll Give It All Into Your Hands,**  
Voy a dejarlo todo en tus manos,

**Do What You Will With Me, And Oh**  
Haz lo que quieras conmigo, y oh

**I'll Smile When You Speak**  
Voy a sonreír cuando hables

**Remember All Those Times I Was Hoping For Something**  
Recuerda Todas Las Veces Que Yo Estaba Esperando Por Algo

**And Shaking My Head From All I Have Done**  
Y Sacudía Mi Cabeza Por Todo Lo Que Había Hecho

**But You Never Left Me**  
Pero Tú Nunca Me Abandonaste

**[CORO]**

**Oo la Love, I've Fallen In Love, And It's Better This Time Than Ever Before**  
Ooh-la, Amor, Me He Enamorado, Y Esta Vez Es Mejor Que Nunca Antes

**Oo la Love, I've Fallen In Love, And It's Better This Time Than I've Ever Known**  
Ooh-la, Amor, Me He Enamorado, Y Esta Vez Es Lo Mejor Que Jamás He Conocido

**Oo la Love, I've Fallen In Love, And It's Better This Time Than Ever Before**  
Ooh-la, Amor, Me He Enamorado, Y Esta Vez Es Mejor Que Nunca Antes

**Oo la Love, I've Fallen In Love, And It's Better This Time Than I've Ever Known**  
Ooh-la, Amor, Me He Enamorado, Y Esta Vez Es Lo Mejor Que Jamás He Conocido

La abrazo para hablarle a su oído.

**Give It Up For You,**  
Lo Doy Todo Por Ti,

**I Would Give It Up For You**  
Voy A Darlo Todo Por Ti

**I Would Give It Up For You,**  
Voy A Darlo Todo Por Ti

**I'd Do Anything For You**  
Hare Cualquier Cosa Por Ti

**[CORO]**

**[Griffin, Frank & Wayne]**  
**Oo la Love, I've Fallen In Love, And It's Better This Time Than Ever Before**  
Ooh-la, Amor, Me He Enamorado, Y Esta Vez Es Mejor Que Nunca Antes

**Oo la Love, I've Fallen In Love, And It's Better This Time Than I've Ever Known**  
Ooh-la, Amor, Me He Enamorado, Y Esta Vez Es Lo Mejor Que Jamás He Conocido

**[Jonathan, Griffin, Frank & Wayne]**  
**Oo la Love, I've Fallen In Love, And It's Better This Time Than Ever Before**  
Ooh-la, Amor, Me He Enamorado, Y Esta Vez Es Mejor Que Nunca Antes

**Oo la Love, I've Fallen In Love, And It's Better This Time Than I've Ever Known**  
Ooh-la, Amor, Me He Enamorado, Y Esta Vez Es Lo Mejor Que Jamás He Conocido

**I. Have. Fallen in love**  
Me. Me. He. Enamorado

**I. Have. Fallen in love**  
Me. Me. He. Enamorado

La joven vampira enseguida rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Jonathan solo la elevo al abrazarla dando una vuelta haciéndola reír.

-Eso fue hermoso Johnny.- Le dijo Mavis tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Los monstruos seguían aplaudiendo pero pararon en cuanto la entrada al Salón se abrió, Gárgolas habían llegado con un carro de metal donde yacía y transportaban un enorme pastel. Mavis y todos los demás presentes se asombraron por el hermoso y detallado pastel, Mavis había cubierto su boca con sus manos ante la sorpresa. El Conde apareció detrás de ella y Mavis enseguida lo abrazo.

-Papá! Es hermoso!- Dijo la vampira pero el Conde la tomo de los hombros para apartarla y verla a los ojos. -Yo no lo orrdene Mavis. De hecho, ni siquierra las Gárrgolas lo hicierron.- Mavis se confundió hasta que al lado del pastel una figura apareció, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Drácula y a Mavis.

Shani le sonrió a Mavis antes de levitar y subir al escenario para abrazarla.

-Esto lo he hecho para este día tan especial. Espero y te guste, lo cree especialmente para ti Mavis. Feliz cumpleaños.- Mavis sonrió de gran manera antes de volver a abrazarla, he incluso elevarla del suelo haciendo sonreír a Shani.

* * *

La noche acababa de comenzar, era joven y lista para ser disfrutada al máximo dentro de un Hotel repleta de monstruos que disfrutaban de la celebración de la Princesa de la Oscuridad, la hija del poderoso y temido Conde Drácula.

-Esta es la primera y más fabulosa fiesta a la que he asistido.- La pequeña Fran bailaba al ritmo de la canción que en esos momentos hacia bailar a todos los monstruos.

Frente a ella Wally que bailaba con ella, los demás cachorros se encontraban flotando en las mesas, claro estaba que ni uno compartía una con Winnie después de la última fiesta. En otra parte Wayne y Wanda habían tomado asiento mientras aun cuidaban a sus tres bebes cachorros que a pesar del ruido, dormían plácidamente. Cleo y Murray se encontraban bailando en la pista, aun que Murray trataba de concentrarse en bailar y no ver las hipnotizantés caderas de Cleo moverse en su baile. Frank bailaba con su esposa que le sonreía feliz, ambos disfrutando y a la vez vigilando a Fran.

-Deja de verla Frank, es una niña que esta con un amigo.- Sonrio Eunice al ver a su esposo tan sobreprotector. -Por eso mismo.- Le respondió Frank volviendo a voltear a verlo a lo que Eunice solo rodo los ojos hacia un lado con una sonrisa.

Y en el centro del Salón, Mavis había comenzado a bailar con su novio pero solo hasta un determinado tiempo ya que ambos se acercaron uno al otro para besarse. Algo que en verdad no habían hecho casi desde que llegaron al Hotel. Muchos monstruos los vieron pero solo siguieron en la fiesta, dejando en paz a la joven pareja que disfrutaba su amor.

* * *

Y donde se encuentra el Conde que no vigila celosamente a su pequeña? Muchos se han de pregunta aquello. Pero el hecho es que, Drácula en estos momentos se encuentra haciendo lo mismo al igual que aquella joven pareja. Disfrutando se su nueva oportunidad de amar, rodeando el cuerpo de aquel Ángel con sus brazos mientras ese ser celestial rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello del poderoso Vampiro. Compartiendo un lento, suave y algo, apasionado beso. Dejando en libertad sus sentimientos, compartidos y demostrados en ese pequeño pero peligroso beso. Ambos se separaron n por gusto sino por falta de aire tras varios minutos sin detenerse. Shani estaba completamente sonrojada por el pequeño acto que nunca había hecho en su vida mientras que el Conde la observo aun abrazándola y cubriéndola por completo con su capa.

-Te amo Shani.- Ella enseguida sonrió y recargo su cabeza en su hombro a la unión de su cuello. -Te amo Vlad.- La noche era y seria eterna para ambos.

La vida era un misterio, donde las dichas y las desdichas llegan sin previo aviso. También las sorpresas y las desgracias llegan para hacer la vida aun más complicada o sencilla… Pero está claro que esta historia… aquí no termina.

**Si no que a comenzado.**

**.**

**WOAAAHHH!**

**:O :D**

**3, 697 palabras! Si que ha sido un largo final… o tal vez no. *Mirando sospechosamente a los lados.* XD**

**Bien, espero este Fic les haya llenado de risas, sonrisas y algo de sentimiento.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por apoyarme con sus Comentario, Favoritos y Seguidores! También a aquellos que lo han leído pero que no Comentaron! Muchas gracias nuevamente.**

**Espero en este Capítulo Final de ESTE Fic, sean aun más Comentarios. Si no sabes que decir solo mándame una carita, eso me haría en verdad feliz. 3**

**Los veré pronto en…**

**"Amado Prometido"**

**Y con ello, los dejo picados XD**

**Pero si no quieren esperar mucho… Comenten y tal vez así me anime más rápido.**

**Cualquier duda, idea o aportación… mándenmela en un PM, con gusto leere lo que quieran compartir. ;)**

**Y por cierto, si gustan pasar a leer mis otros Fics eso me hará mas que dichosa. Cuídense.**

**Descansen en estas vacacione. Hasta pronto. :3**

**.**


End file.
